A Sky Full of Stars
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: Betrayal, heartbroken. that's what happens when you married the wrong person? summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**A Sky Full of Stars**

 **After learning about where a certain few of a family's loyalties lay, Harry and Hermione leave the country with Luna, her husband Blaise, Neville Longbottom and his fiancée Draco Malfoy with their children. All of them being 'War Heroes' the family of four go to Sirius Black's cousin house, Billy Black who was a pureblood wizard but, in the first war he lost his powers in the result to a squib who's a father to a Shapeshifter, Jacob Black and his two daughters Rebecca and Rachel Black. Both his daughters Rebecca and Rachel are married. Rebecca who's married to a surfer and living in Hawaii while his other daughter Rachel being the imprint of Paul Lahote who's now married with their 2nd child while his only son Jacob is in a relationship with Andie. With a new family in town, things get a bit hectic. The world they knew just has been enlarged.**

 **Well, as you know my name is Kat and if you're a new reader thanks for reading and for those of you who are familiar with my work welcome back! I enjoy imagining different scenarios but, normally never can put into writing so I'm going to take a chance here. Be constructive, not destructive with your critiquing of my writing. I love hearing people's opinions but, what I don't like are rudeness especially when it comes with my stores. If you don't like reading any of them then don't bother reading it at all it's just simple as that. Anyway, now this is just one of the scenarios running through my head and I need to make sure you know everything. Even if you know what happen. Things are going to be a bit different. Not too different mind you but, hopefully you'll understand what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own neither of the book series of Twilight or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to Stephanie Myers and J.K. Rowling's.**

 **A/N: This is just another fanfiction of Seth x Hermione, but, there's also new lovers in this story as well don't worry you'll soon find out so please just be polite and blunt. No need to be rude over this. Anyway, I'm going to do the introduction on what's going to happen to the story alright.**

 **Prologue {Introduction}**

 **Relations**

 ** _Arthur and Molly Weasley (divorced)_**

 ** _William 'Bill' and Fleur Weasley 'nee Delacour_**

 ** _Children: Victoire Gabrielle Weasley [8] Dominque [5] and Louis Weasley [1]_**

 ** _Charlies 'Charlie' and Chase Sean Weasley 'nee Palmer_**

 ** _Children: Jason James Weasley 'Jax' [11-adopted as a child-parents died from the war] Regina Lana Weasley 'Reggie or Gina' and Selena Marie Weasley 'Selly or Lena' [5] {twin girls}_**

 ** _Fredrick 'Fred' and Aquarius Jadene Granger 'nee Lupin (Granger-Hermione's older sister-Aqua's twin) (OC)_**

 ** _Children: Jacob Collin Weasley 'Jay' (OC) [7] Logan Matthew Weasley [5] and Jasmine Kerry Weasley {Aquarius is 6 ½ months pregnant with their 4th child—twins Percival Alex Weasley 'Percy' and Daisy June Weasley}_**

 ** _George Weasley and Aries Joelle Taylor Weasley 'nee Lupin (Granger-Hermione's older sister-Aries twin) (OC)_**

 ** _Children: Andres Lee Weasley 'Andre, Dre or Alex' [9] Roxanne Serenity Weasley [7] Victoria Rose Weasley 'Tory' [Aries 'Ariel' is 7 ½ months pregnant with their 5th child—twins Beckett Oliver 'Beck' Weasley (OC) and Bailey Lee Weasley 'Bay' (OC)_**

 ** _Harry Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter 'nee Weasley 'Ginny' {divorced}_**

 ** _Children: James Sirius [4] and Lilian Luna Potter 'Lily' [4] {twins} Edward Remus Lupin 'Teddy' (Harry's god son & Hermione's little brother) [9] _**_(a/n: James and Lily skipped 5 years—so instead of being 4 years they'll be 9 years old and Teddy will be—14 years old)_

 ** _Hermione Granger Lupin and Ronald Billius Weasley 'Ron' {divorced}_**

 ** _Children: Rosalie Sapphire Jasmine Weasley 'Rose' [4] Hugo Xander Weasley [1]_** _(a/n: in this story Hermione is going to change Hugo's name to Henry which was her first choice—Rose will skip 5 years so instead of 4 years old she'll be 9 years old like her cousins while Henry will be 6 years old)_

 ** _Jayden Milo Seth Lupin (Granger) 'Jay' (OC) and Maliyah Dove Cameron Lupin 'nee Cartwright 'Mal' (OC)_**

 ** _Children: Niklaus Holden Lupin 'Nik or Klaus' [9] (OC) Raven Lynn Lupin [5] (OC), Mal's pregnant 4 ½ months with triplets two boys & girl-Seth Daniel (OC), Maxwell Niel 'Max' (OC) and Kassandra Cymphonique Marie Lupin 'Kacey' (OC)_**

 ** _Cameron Lucas Lupin (Granger) 'Cam' (OC) and Sophia Carson Vivian Lupin 'nee Cartwright 'Sophie' (OC)_**

 ** _Children: Olivia Elizabeth 'Liv' [6] (OC) and Madison Iris 'Maddie' Lupin [6] {twins}, Sophia's pregnant 4 ½ months with their son-Parker Jordan Lupin._**

 ** _Blaise Zabini and Luna Ophelia Zabini 'nee Scamander 'nee Lovegood-Longbottom {Rolf Scamander-first husband deceased}_**

 ** _Children: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander [5-Luna's sons/Blaise step sons] Luna's currently 5 ½ months pregnant with their soon to be daughter {Jadene Pandora Elizabeth Zabini 'Jade'}_**

 ** _Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom {Astoria Malfoy 'nee Greengrass—Draco's first wife deceased, Hannah Longbottom 'nee Abbott—Neville's first wife deceased}_**

 ** _Children: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Draco's son) [4] Gemini Alice Longbottom 'Gem' (Neville's daughter) [4]_** _(a/n: Scorpius and Gemini will skip 5 years—so instead of 4 years old they'll be 9 years old)_

 ** _Theodore Nott [single father]_**

 ** _Children: Leonore Emma Nott 'Lonnie' [4] *Lonnie was abandoned by her birth mother which is unknown and took care of her since then*_** _(a/n: Lonnie will skip her 5 years as well and will be 9 years old)_

 ** _Severus Snape and Violet June Miller 'Vivi' (OC)_**

 ** _Children: Zoelle Lilith Taylor 'Zoey' [3] and Zander Alan Snape 'Zane' [3] {Violet is currently pregnant so the twins haven't been born yet-I just figured you want to know their names}_**

 ** _{The Quileute pack}_**

 ** _Sam and Emily Uley 'nee Young_**

 ** _Children: Anika Leah Uley [7] Samuel Leonardo Uley Jr II 'Jr' [5] and Levi Patrick Uley [3]_**

 ** _Jared and Kim Cameron 'nee Moore_**

 ** _Children: Isaac James Lucas 'Alex' [7] Violet Hayden [5] and Sabrina Mya Cameron [3]_**

 ** _Paul Lahote and Rebecca Lahote 'nee Black_**

 ** _Children: Aaliyah Lynn Lahote [7] Paul Cameron Lahote Jr II 'Jr' [5] and Christopher Wade Lahote 'Chris' [5] {Jr and Chris are twins}_**

 ** _Embry Call [single-soon to be relationship with Theo Nott]_**

 ** _Jacob Black and Adrian Vivian Moretti 'Audrey' (OC) {currently in a relationship}_**

 ** _Quil Ateara V and Claire Young {engaged}_**

 ** _Leah Clearwater [single-soon to be relationship with Harry and his children]_**

 ** _Seth Clearwater [single-soon to be relationship with Hermione and her children]_**

 ** _Brady Fuller [relationship with Riley]_**

 ** _Collin Littlesea [relationship with Maya]_**

 ** _{The Cullens}_**

 ** _Carlisle and Esme Cullen_**

 ** _Children: Mason Edward Cullen 'Mace' (OC) and Hayden Penelope Cullen (OC)_** _(a/n: Carlisle and Esme are going to be gaining children thanks to Hermione's help but, won't be for a while) …_

 ** _Edward and Bella Mason_**

 ** _Children: Renesemee Carlie Mason 'Nessie' and Elliott Jacob Mason 'Eli or EJ' (OC)_**

 ** _Emmett and Rosalie McCarty_**

 ** _Children: Christopher Neal McCarty 'Chris' (OC) and Chelsea Jo McCarty {twins} (OC) then there's Zachery Lucas McCarty 'Zach' (OC)_** _(a/n: Emmett and Rosalie are going to be gaining children thanks to Hermione's help but, won't be for a while though) …_

 ** _Jasper and Alice Whitlock_**

 ** _Children: Kevin Mason Whitlock (OC), Esmeralda June Whitlock 'Esme' or Emmy' (OC)_** _(a/n: Jasper and Alice are going to be gaining children thanks to Hermione's help, again it won't be awhile though)_

 ** _Peter and Charlotte Whitlock_**

 ** _Huilen Defreeze_**

 ** _Nahuel Defreeze_**

 ** _Tanya Denali_**

 ** _Carmen and Eleazar Denali_**

 ** _Kate and Garrett Denali_**

 ** _Change Events_**

 ** _Final Battle [the Deathly Hallows Part 1 & 2]_**

 ** _Instead of Fred it was Percival 'Percy' Weasley who died from the blast, everyone else does die like in the original. The torture on Hermione is worst and only Harry knew about the extent to it. Hermione and Sirius were soul mates so they've been dating since her 5th year, the only people who knew was Harry, Remus and Tonks. Somehow, Mrs. Weasley (Molly) Ron, and Ginny found out about their relationship and made a vow for Sirius to step out of the way with Albus Dumbledore influences. Remus and Tonks died because of Fenir Greyback but, thanks to Hermione she killed him for revenge as Remus was her biologically father as their relationship grew close and that Remus and Tonks were her parents after sending her adopted 'parents' away and couldn't restore their memories so Remus and Tonks were secondary parents to her. Her mum Emma Granger 'nee Lupin (Remus little sister where everyone in the Wizardly World thought she was dead from the 1rst war) explained in the letter that she and her husband Daniel 'Dan' or 'Danny' Granger isn't their parents but, her godparents as they were only being parents for hers and her sibling's sake to keep their family out of danger and the bad influence of Albus Dumbledore under Lily's and James orders before James and Lily got murdered from Voldemort._**

 ** _Hermione and her siblings (Jayden, Cameron, Ariel & Aqua) were in shock when they learned the truth from their mum's (who's their aunt) letter where Hermione made an anonymous decision to send her family of siblings away to keep them safe as the war was coming. Jayden and Cameron went to Sydney, Australia under a false name 'Dean and Lucas Baxter' while Ariel and Aqua went to Tokyo, Japan under a false name 'Joelle and Jade Reese' to keep them safe as they went to pack their things and left knowing it's too dangerous for them to stay in England. Once Hermione watched them leave, she cleaned everything out of their childhood room before anyone can find out. It took under an hour as she was in a rush grabbing everything inside her beaded bag including the heirlooms of her parent's jewelry and went on the horcrux hunt with her two best friends Harry Potter & Ron Weasley. Remus Lupin when he learned this discovering he was too stunned and instantly took the kids under his name so she's now Hermione Sapphire Jean Lupin, Jayden Seth Milo Lupin 'Jay', Cameron Lucas Lupin 'Cam', Aries Joelle Taylor Lupin 'Ariel' and Aquarius Jadene Lupin 'Aqua' as he finally found his children knowing that Emma and Dan raised them when they could thanks to Lily's quick planning. So, when he married Tonks she was so understanding and took them into their family as she was pregnant with their son Edward Remus Lupin 'Teddy' who was born in April 14, 1998 _**_(a/n: it didn't show the birthday date so I just made it up)_ _, **he also took a huge liking towards his siblings and very close to them.**_

 ** _Volturi Battle {the Cullens & the Quileute pack}_**

 ** _Bella's shields can manifest into a physical one as she can add or lesson the amount of layers onto her shields. She can use other gifts incorporated into the shield. Magnifying them. Volturi runs full speed. Jane and Alec disintegrate coming in contact of the /shield, along with Caius. When Huilen and Nahuel join the battle, they were automatically accepted into the family. Emmett and Rosalie McCarty, Jasper and Alice Whitlock both have children so Renesmee could have cousins to play with thanks to Harry and Hermione's help as they fulfilled with Rosalie's desire wish which helped both Alice and Esme to be pregnant too._**

 ** _Jacob (Jake) and Renesmee never got together instead they're more like brother and sister to one another. Jacob (Jake) however imprinted name Adrian 'Audrey' whose Leah's roommate, after one look and Bam (Jake imprints on Audrey) Seth and Leah Clearwater haven't imprinted yet neither did Embry, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea but, till later in the chapters which will be explained soon…Isabella Marie Swan 'Bella' is cousins with Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione Granger Lupin but, didn't know anything about them being adopted but, their uncle Charlie who knew about this as he kept it as a secret from his daughter; they also kept their uncle Charlie safe in case death eaters were to find out. Jayden and Cameron arrived the same day as Bella's first day in Forks unlike her Jayden and Cameron kept their arrivals in Forks a secret except their uncle Charlie who knew about them arriving. The Weasley clan doesn't know that Mrs. Weasley (Molly), Ronald (Ron) and Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley were using love and loyalty potions on their partners (Ginny with Harry) while (Ron with Hermione) even though she was with Sirius Black for nearly 4 years before they decided to tie the knot until Sirius got killed instantly thanks to his estrange hateful cousin Bellatrix Lestrange his cousin who he hates A LOT. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are going to be the only ones who knew about the Weasley Trio intention and told Harry and Hermione with enough proof after they pointed out to make it anonymous which they both agreed to call the Aurors so they can teach their ex-partners red handed._**

 ** _IMPORANT INFORMATION_**

 ** _Major character bashing and manipulation on Mrs. Weasley (Molly), Ronald (Ron) and Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley and Albus Percival Brian Wulfic Dumbledore. I just wanted to point out Professor McGonagall is the great aunt of Hermione and her siblings and grandmother to Harry. Yes, a lot of information that Albus kept it a secret as he wanted to take advantage of Harry being the 'boy who lived' and a lot more secrets that Harry is going to learn and find out. Manipulative/ Dark Lord! Dumbledore Bashing! Mrs. Weasley (Molly), Ronald (Ron) and Ginevra (Ginny) are the main people who are going to be bad influence. Arthur, Billy, Charlie, Fred, and George with their families are going to be in Harry and Hermione's sides of all this especially when they're children are involved. Also, Bella and her cousins Hermione, Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua are going to renew their relationship somewhat close to one another, well mostly with Hermione. The only person who knew about Hermione and her family secrets being a witch and wizard was just their uncle Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella Marie Mason 'nee Swan. There's going to be major bashing with the trouble Weasley Trio (Molly, Ron & Ginny) as they hired someone to find their money source even though it didn't help very much. Harry and his new-found family decided to change their last names to Evans. Harry and his kids (James Sirius & Lilian Luna 'Lily' Evans) then there's Hermione with her children (Rosalynn Sapphire Jasmine 'Rose' & Hugo (Henry) Xander Lupin) Theodore Edward Remus Lupin-Evans 'Teddy' (Harry's god son/Hermione's little brother) then there's Blaise, Luna with their children (Lorcan and Lysander Santos-Hermione's suggestion) with their soon to be daughter 'Jadene Pandora Elizabeth Zabini-Russo 'Jade' then there's Draco and Neville's kids; Scorpius Hyperion and Gemini Alice 'Gem' Santos which was Neville's mum's maiden name as she's part Spanish. Harry and the others kept in touch with the Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's and kept their location secret so their ex-family member won't find out their whereabouts._**

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So yeah that's the introduction of the story so hopefully you guys will bear with me until I finish the first chapter okay. anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this introduction as you can tell I made a few changes here and there.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Betrayal**

You would think that our likely _'War Heroes'_ were happy with their _'happily ever after'_ well let's just say it's not a surprise when your _'so called friends'_ betray you but, when it comes with family who does the unexpected betrayal and felt sick in the stomach, your whole world crashing down ripped out, crushed and stomped on without even a care in the world not even a warning. This is what our two 'War Heroes' are feeling at this present moment. Let me just start in the beginning, shall we?

 **[Flashback] …**

It was currently lunch time here at the burrow, the families and their children have been brought to their home of Arthur and Molly Weasley the grandparents of a large family. Ginevra Potter 'nee Weasley known as Ginny the youngest of the bunch and only girl was married to Harry Potter who has two children who are twins James Sirius and Lilian Luna 'Lily' then there's Harry's surrogate son Edward Remus Lupin 'Teddy' who's the youngest brother of Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua & Hermione Lupin 'nee Granger. Ronald Weasley 'Ron' is Hermione's husband who has two children Rosalyn Jasmine Weasley and Hugo Xander Weasley the youngest who just recently turned 1 years old and practically a mama's boy while for Rose she's between her parent's love but, mostly loves her mum than her father. Then there's William 'Bill' and Fleur Weasley with their children Victorie Gabrielle, Dominic and their youngest son Louis.

Charles Weasley 'Charlie' with his husband Chase who he met in Romania who immediately adopted Jason one of their old friends who lost his parents so they adopted him into their family then gained children twin girls Regina 'Gina or Reggie' and Selena then there's Fred Weasley with his wife Aqua with their three children Jay, Logan, and Jasmine Weasley. Aqua's is currently 6 ½ months pregnant with twin's boy and girl as they're planning on naming him after Percy Weasley (Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron & Ginny's brother) and Daisy (Aqua's childhood best friend) who died in the war. Then there's George with his wife Ariel with their three children Andres 'Dre', Roxanne and Tory Weasley. Ariel is currently 7 ½ months with twins as well both boy and girl; they're naming them Beckett 'Beck' and Bailey 'Bay' Weasley then there's Jayden and Cameron (Ariel, Aqua, Hermione's & Teddy's older brothers) with their families. Jayden with his wife Mal who has two children Nik and Raven, Mal however is 7 ½ months pregnant with triplets, Seth Daniel, Maxwell Niel 'Max' and Kassandra Cymphonique Marie Lupin 'Kacey' then there's Cameron with his wife Sophia who has twin girls Olivia Elizabeth 'Liv' and Maddison Iris 'Maddie' Lupin; Sophia's 4 ½ months pregnant with their son-Parker Jordan Lupin. They were coming for a visit to visit their families before they head home in the states in a week from now. Yes, it's a huge family for Author and Molly Weasley, loads of grandchildren. But, in reality there's none except the falsehood of it. Love and Loyalty potions, such an artificial way of living.

"KIDS! Go outside and play while we have a discussion. Harry and Hermione will be home from work soon," Molly shouted from the house. The children knew not to ignore the demand from their grandmother so they instantly went outside as their ages ranging from 2-11 years old. Teddy Lupin and Jason Weasley being the oldest escorted them but, Teddy felt a bit suspicious and went outside anyway but, made sure to put his hearing (part of being a werewolf-inherit from his father Remus) to use as he never trusted Mrs. Weasley but, he didn't let anyone know that well that's not true, his older siblings Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, Aqua, and Hermione all knew this beforehand as they felt the same way especially Hermione who held a huge grudge against her mother in law for stating that she was a bad mother, always smothering on Rose lack of clothing especially with Hermione's heritage as a muggle born that left her to snap and slam the table startling everyone yelling at her mother in law as both of the women got in an a huge argument, Hermione then grabbed her daughter Rose out of the house and went to Tokyo, Japan to cool off.

It took six long months for Hermione to cool off, yes she held a huge grudge against her mother in law and neither of her sister/brother in law blame for her that as they felt the same way when it comes with their children but, calling Hermione a bad mother hit a nerve against the muggle born witch and her mother in law was deep in thin ice with her.

Even though Molly apologized for her lack of behavior that didn't mean that Hermione is taking any chances with her as she knew her mother in law doesn't go her way then no one is happy. That was about 2 years ago when Rose was only 2 years old. You see, Hermione now works with the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt who was like a father/uncle to her and has her working all over the world with all the different Ministries. She's made a living out of her _'famous name'_ and using it to sway people to seeing things her way. In fact, that's how her friendship started to bloom with her former enemy Draco Malfoy and his two best friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, at first things were a bit tensed between them as they were both sworn enemies during their school years but, once Draco apologized after when Harry and Hermione saved him and his parents from court from not going to Azkaban.

They even made a truce that day and formed their friendship because of it that was until Ron and Ginny found out, of course they were furious blaming Draco for killing their brother Percy because of it stating they deserved to be in prison being the death eaters that they are which left Harry and Hermione gave an icy murderous expression on their faces especially Harry since Draco's his partner in the auror department which caused a lot of fights and arguments between him and his wife Ginny then with Ron with his wife Hermione. It caused the married couples to argue a lot without their children finding out as they had a silent charm around their bedrooms because of it. Over the past few months of fighting Harry and Hermione both agreed to ignore Ron and Ginny whining and complaints as they both continued their friendship with Draco, Blaise and Theo as they're now best friends with one another.

From the past two years Hermione decided to reintroduced Blaise with Luna relationship in the first place after what happen to Luna's husband Rolf Scamander got killed from a raid of death eaters leaving her as a single mother to her twin sons Lorcan and Lysander who were only a year old when Rolf died. Blaise being the good friend to Luna helped her heal her heart and somehow along the way fell in love thanks to Hermione. They're now married and pregnant with a baby girl once Lorcan and Lysander got used to Blaise, a father figure (being their step father) who they're both fond with while for Draco his story was a bit difficult to manage. From the beginning of their friendship Draco explained about what happen to his wife Astoria Malfoy 'nee Greengrass and has a son name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Apparently, Astoria was sick for a long time that neither Draco or her family knew about this until it was too late, she gave birth to their only son Scorpius but, her body was too weak and lost a lot of blood when they doctor did everything to save her it was too late, they were saddening over their daughter/sister while Draco was sad over his wife. At the same week Neville lost his wife Hannah Longbottom 'nee Abbott who just gave birth to their only daughter Gemini Alice Longbottom 'Gem' for short 2 ½ weeks after. The children were 2 ½ weeks apart as Scorpius would be the oldest. Anyway, thanks to Hermione's help both single/window fathers slowly healed their hearts by spending a lot of time together which she got them wrapped around her finger as they both consider Hermione as their sister but, blood. Neither of the gentleman can say no to her as they're silently petrified towards their sister no matter how much they love her or how adorable she was with their children.

Along the way the children Scorpius and Gemini 'Gem' were both fond with one another as they considered themselves as siblings so they had no choice to give in for their children bambi innocent look as they got that from their god mother Hermione, somehow those few weeks came from a few months that they became a couple and fell in love with one another. They've been dating for 2 years and Draco's finally asked Neville to marry him which he replied 'yes' much to their children happiness. His parents were very happy that their only son was happy well at first Lucius protested but, with one look from Hermione and their grandchildren bambi doe look, how could he refused no matter how much he tried very, very hard not to look but, Gemi his lovely granddaughter to be used her puppy pout _'Pluse gra'pa pluse I wuv you gra'pa'_ as he grabbed his granddaughter onto his lap and gave a defeated sigh "Alright princess I'll let them get married and I love you too," leaving her to smile with glee holding her grandfather with a happy smile as he had a change of heart thanks to his grandchildren leaving both Draco and Neville dumbfounded while Narcissa his wife grinned clapping her hands with glee as she couldn't wait to plan their wedding.

While Harry, her best friend/brother but, blood works alongside with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Neville in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since Luna was in maternally leave considering she's pregnant with their daughter Jadene 'Jade' and her husband Blaise is ecstatic with the news which didn't stop them from working side to side when they catch dark death eaters from time to time. Harry, Neville, Draco, Blaise and Theo were the main _'Head Aurors'_ respectively but, Draco decided to switch jobs to be a Healer and worked with Jayden and Cameron being the Head of the department after lots of pleading from their baby sister Hermione thanks to her bambi doe look which left them to sigh in defeat and agreed to let Draco work in St. Mungo's knowing he's good at his work.

It's been four long years since the Final Battle when Harry gave up willing to save his sister but, blood Hermione from Bellatrix clutches and everyone else from Voldemort and his death eaters where Neville's lion came to it's surface and Luna's dreaminess has disappeared. No more were they the innocent little kids from school, once the war came it changed everyone and harden the Adults-filled with grieving holes in their chest for everyone who they lost during the war. In fact, during those dark years were extremely hard for everyone especially Neville and Luna as they both gave up hope that was until Draco and Blaise came into their aids and helped their healed hearts after a lot of persuading from Hermione's part. Luna Zabini 'nee Lovegood-Longbottom lost her father in her 4th year that it nearly left her homeless that was until Neville and his grandmother came to her rescue and took her in as they're now family to one another.

Luna is now known as Luna Lovegood-Longbottom Zabini, yes it's a very long name but, she wanted to keep both her original name, her current family name and now her 2nd husband name. Luna knew deep down that her first husband Rolf would want her to be happy as it took 2 long years to open her heart again to Blaise, fell in love and decided to tie the knot and got married that year. but, back to the present day and the worst betrayal that has ever happened to Harry and Hermione. Fred and George were in the garage helping their father Arthur working on making the motorcycle _'child-safe'_ for Harry while Ariel, Aqua, Fleur, Mal and Sophia were discussing baby names while watching their nephew Hugo (Henry) and Louis in their baby pen then their husbands Jayden, Cameron, Bill, Charlie and Chase (Charlie's husband) were discussing about Hermione's celebratory present. They all knew that Harry and Hermione didn't want anything to celebrate the horrors that they went through but, it was their way of showing their appreciation especially Hermione's family of siblings.

If it wasn't for Hermione quick planning and thinking for doing what she did, they'd probably wouldn't be here alive or free from the dangers that came across England or even found love when they did. They were all sitting under an oak tree where all the adults were watching over their children in the Quiddich Pitch playing against one another while inside the house Mrs. Weasley (Molly) and her two youngest children Ron and Ginny Weasley were having some whisper conversations about the 'family' and were putting in specific amounts of Love and Loyalty potions into their foods.

"He doesn't even know about it mum. I've been finding him coming home late sometimes with the kids and picking fights with me whenever I try to get him to cut off Malfoy, Zabini and Nott too the slimy snakes from the past 2 years and nothing. Even the kids are starting to notice that we don't spend any time together that Harry would change the subject whenever the 'subject' is brought up. It's like he doesn't care anymore … I have a feeling that he's thinking of leaving me. He needs more of this!?" Ginevra complained to their mum. She was used to getting what she wanted from everyone especially from her brothers and her parents as she's the only girl in the family but, not getting from her husband had got her whining and complaining about it all the time which was getting both on their nerves.

"You think I don't tell Hermione the same thing Gin," Ron complained waving his hands dramatically "After what happen when mum called her 'a bad mother' even I don't agree with you there mum. Despite everything Hermione is a good mother to the kids but, that doesn't mean I agree with her decisions to be friends with the slimy snakes. She won't listen to me either stating that I'm acting childish because of it. I even asked her a few times if we can have another baby the bloody witch nearly cut my head off because of it after giving birth to Hugo last year she won't budge mum," he complained.

Her mum sighed "You know we can't give him too much Ginny. He's going to become immunity to it and Ronny just do what you have to do to get her pregnant again…the same way you did the last two of your children," she explained, she was nervous. Harry was their source of the money. If he left, so did the money at least that's what Dumbledore told them anyway the only thing they won't have to worry about was that they had full access to his accounts without Harry's and Hermione's knowledge of this as they're both Harry's and Hermione's husband and wife.

"I told you he won't listen to me so what do you think I should do then mum," Ginny whined over this stomping her foot childlike.

"Well… we can always imper— "Ron was cut off as they heard the kitchen door slammed so loud that it echoed all over the house of their Burrow home as they nearly jumped as they never knew what it was like to piss off Harry Potter. To see him look the ' _Boy-who-lived-Vanquisher-Of Voldemort-Lord Potter-and Youngest Noble of Potter and Black-Head Auror-Ever!_ ' scared them beyond senseless. His expression grew murderous with angry seething at the Weasley trio. They were scared in panic as their faces expressions widen their eyes in horror.

The Head Auror was now walking towards their food while the Minister's pet walked outside to grab their family and tell the kids to stay outside. They were happy with the _'Mudblood bitch'_ was putting her time to good use until now she interfered with their plans. They were beyond furious and she was going to hear about it. Ron had asked her to keep Harry occupied for a little while after work but, what they didn't know was that his two former best friends knew about their plans thanks to Luna who had a vision on every occasion towards those three with the help of Draco, Blaise and Theo as their minds had been oblivated by Ron and Ginny as they knew the truth over 5x from the past 2 years that they grew furious towards them. How dare they corrupt their minds without their permission that was until they decided to plan to caught them red handed with full proof you can say it brought tow of Ron's former best friends very furious especially Harry.

 _'Seems like Harry's no longer wants to be carted and chaperoned,'_ Ron thought to himself fearfully watching his _'best friend'_ well former best friend now looks murderous angry at his baby sister.

"Love and Loyalty Potions…" Harry asked incredulously starring at his ex-wife in disbelief and threw the plates full of food across the table furious as the house started shaking thanks to Harry's magic **"ARE. YOU BLOODY F**** KIDDING ME GINNY!? THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME… THIS WHOLE MARRIAGE SH*** IS A LOAD OF BULLOCKS?! AND YET HERE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING MAD** thinking you wouldn't do such a thing oh no … not Ginny not my Gin UNTIL four no five witnesses confirmed my suspicions with you three until I saw their memories myself. I didn't want to believe it at first," he began to say and grabbed three plates and threw them against the betrayals that left Ginny to yelp that nearly cut her head off "That was until now… I decided to come here early … because Mione had this odd feeling something was up so here we are and our suspicions were correct… now you're all going to pay… and I'm going to make sure of it?!" he snarled throwing another couple of plates against the last three Weasley's Trio (Mrs. Weasley-Molly, Ron and Ginny) who yelped close to one another scared shitless in panic watching the boy-who lived angry while Hermione raced inside after collecting their family. They looked shocked, angry and disgusted at the three, at least their kids weren't here to watch this go down "Mione where's the kids?" Harry asked calmly at this.

"Oh Harry… I had them stay down at the Quidditch Pitch. Teddy, Jason, Nik, and Andres are watching over them right now," Hermione rushed into explanation noticing her husband, sister in law and mother in law in fear expression that left her curious "What were you saying about the potions…?" she slowly said this in all quickly in one breath. She was worried and very conflicted as she knew this beforehand but, she didn't want to believe it until Harry confirmed their suspicious with them.

 _'Was my love for Ron all made up? All artificial? Our children were born from … Rape… not from love… I didn't consent to the dosage of Love Potion unless he-?'_ she thought to herself then anger came through her body _'That bastard?!'_

The unknowing part of the family glanced between Hermione, Harry and the troubled trio, all thinking variations of _'Bloody Hell!' 'They messed up big time!' 'Merlin save them from their wrath from these two' 'That no good for nothing bastard?!' 'I'll kill them'_ from various adult's thoughts.

"Hermione…our suspicions were correct…" Harry laughed in hollow almost scary looking "These three … are knowingly drugging us and everyone else in this table with love and loyalty potions… At least those who would fall apart from this family. Guess who the lucky two most vulnerable to attack us are? Us… we treated them like family, gave them everything...do you remember how Draco was confuse that day stating as he had a bloody headache from those awful _'supposly'_ dream's that he had that you had to take him to the Emergency Room because of it?" he asked leaving Hermione to slow nod at this then pointed his wand at the troubled Trio "That would be their doing because of this Draco's memories were erased that nearly cost his life because of it. It wasn't the first time they did this Mione... they practically corrupted all of us so we wouldn't find out the truth especially with us so they can have all access to our money without our knowledge until now… Luna had witnesses to prove it which includes her husband Blaise, Draco, and Theo not only that … just when we arrived to the Burrow I overheard Molly even suggested that Ron would do the same thing he did to you before you gave birth to your children Rose and Hugo because he kept complaining about wanting another kid with you … by raping you …. And believe me he won't get close to you not when I'm done with him," he stated very calmly leaving the Weasley's to shiver from his tone of voice, everyone knew he was pissed. It's that eerie kind of anger that one that has a fire burning behind your colored orbs and magic crackling at your fingertips by blowing the fridge crashing the house. He was so angry that he can practically blow up the house with one push that neither of them noticed Hermione's dark expression knowing her she's pissed too.

 ** _"THEY DID WHAT?!"_** Hermione screamed as the house echoed around the Burrow home grabbing her wand against the troubled Trio traitors against their necks **"RONALD. BILLIUS. WEASLEY,"** her voice was icy cold leaving her estrange husband which left him to shiver knowing he's in a huge trouble **_"IS THAT TRUE?! RAPE AND TORTURE RONALD?! ARE YOU BLOODY F** (beep) (beep) (beep) KIDDING ME?!"_** she screamed in anger ** _"OF ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU MESS UP WITH US, THIS COMES WITH THE KICKS ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU WALKED OUT ON US ON OUR HORCRUX HUNT DURING THE WAR YOU F*** BASTARD. HOW DARE YOU MESS AROUND WITH OUR FEELINGS AND HEARTS YOU FOWL—INCONSIDERATE—ROTTEN—LITTLE COCKAROCH?!"_** she snarled and punched her husband right on the face with a loud crack was heard leaving the Weasley's to wince and shiver once again when the pureblood witch, only a few know about her secret; Remus Lupin is her biologically father you don't want to angry the witch watch out Ron knew beforehand how scary she was even when they were kids in Hogwarts.

What does Molly do. She gives them that one little itty bitty push over the line "You, ungrateful brats! We brought upon ourselves a lot of grieving by bringing you into this family! Just so ungrateful just like your father and your mudblood of a mother too!" she shouted not noticing that Harry emotionless expression **_"Even that mudblood pet whore towards the ministry it's disgusting even that no good for nothing BLACK AND THAT WEREWOLF AND HIS GOOD FOR NOTHING WIFE WHO'S NOTHING BUT, A MUDBLOOD THROUGH HER MUDBLOOD FATHER?!"_** she screamed. Arthur was outraged. To think that he lived in a house with someone or a couple of someone's who didn't like muggles as they lead him to believe, nearly broke his heart. No one noticed both Harry or Hermione's murderous expression or the way that she turned her body to the side and punched Mrs. Weasley right on the face with a loud crack that tripped her over against the wall as her eyes widen in horror that the house started shaking from Hermione's magic who was breathing heavily with a dark icy cold expression.

 ** _"Don't you ever and I MEAN EVER-"_** Hermione spats as her eyes turned murderous towards her former mother in law **"DISRESPECT MY PARENTS, MY FAMILY IN FRONT OF ME YOU—(beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)—(beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)—"** leaving Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, his husband Chase, Fred, Ariel, George, Aqua to widen their eyes in horror well except Hermione's family of siblings as they knew how she felt about Sirius her fiancée who would've been her husband if it wasn't for Bellatrix for killing him that her brothers Jayden and Cameron had to take her outside until she calms down but, was close enough to hear Arthur raised voice. Hermione continued to swear like a sailor in 24 different languages that the adults who were inside the Burrow were too stunned and angry towards the troubled Trio.

 **"MOLLY SHARON BRIANNA WEASLEY!"** Author raised his voice boomed thru the house leaving the children of the Weasley's to shiver as he never raised his voice unless it was really necessary well there was that one time when he was really angry with one of his sons Percy but, it was all in the past now as he wished he can go back in time to save his son "How dare you speak of the dead so horribly?! Especially when it comes with my cousin!?" his voice was angry not once he ever raised his voice with Molly even when she was wrong most of the time "Our son would look down upon with you with utterly shame! Especially my friends. James and Lily Potter are good people, especially Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin 'nee Tonks. How dare you talk and disrespect them especially when Jayden, Cameron, Ariel, and Aqua are here staring at you so disgusted and disrespecting their biologically father in front of them especially Teddy their youngest is outside at the Quidditch Pitch talking bad about his father?!" he spats angrily as he was now acting as head of the house _(about time too don't you think)_ who just enacted the Shame of Act on a family member of the house. It was powerful and made her think of everything shameful she ever did turning to Harry his son in law "Mr. Potter, please accept my sincere apologies on behalf of these three in the family. If you wish to do so, I will allow you a questioning under Veritaserum or a legilimancy to get answers you may need," he bowed at his old friend's only son.

Once Hermione calm down she turned to her attention to Ron her estrange ex-husband who looked very frightful and scared shitless as he was full of bruises and cuts, thanks to her punches and powerful hexes while Harry her best friend had accepted the mental task of figuring it out through legilimancy since Hermione was the natural Legilimens since her 4th year.

"Mione will you do the honors," Harry asked stepping away so his best friend Hermione can look through their minds.

"Oh trust me Harry I'll be more than happy to do the honors especially under these circumstances but, first I want them tied up into a chair and make sure they won't escape and make sure to tie them good," Hermione calmly spoke up leaving the Weasley's to shiver from her icy cold tone. Once they tied the troubled Trio Weasley's to integrate them with the strongest spells thanks to Hermione so they won't escape. She took a deep breath and went inside Ron's mind, her estrange husband as she learned many things. Good and the bad. But, what irked her was that he didn't love their children. He used Harry for his money and her for the _'fun,'_ in fact he was even secretly seeing Pansy Parkinson who's the current wife of Gregory Goyle as she's now pregnant with their child as they're planning on running away together or so he claims anyway.

She even saw how Draco was on his way to pick up his son Scorpius from dare care where he saw Ron and Ginny discussing sharing the money out of Harry's and Hermione's vaults. Draco being the Auror at the time before he decided to switch jobs to be a Healer got curious and had that look on instinct and decided to investigate she even saw how disgusted that Draco was when he learned the truth and was about to tell Harry and Hermione what he found out but, unfortunately he stepped on a stick that made a noise that Ron and Ginny saw who was eavesdropping on their conversation and confronted them about it after they tried to tie him up but, Draco was faster and smarter than they were so he managed to escape that was until he got in a fist fight with Ron after he made a sneer comment about how two guys shouldn't be together and called his son Scorpius a bastard death eater child not noticing Draco's murderous expression and punched the bastard and hexed Ginny unconscious but, what he didn't know was that Ginny didn't get hurt from the hex as she quickly got up and obviated Draco's memories from what he found out and told him to walk away to pick up his son Scorpius and to forget what he just witness that day, once that was done Ginny grabbed the unconscious Ron and apparate way.

She even saw how Draco got confuse, picked up his son Scorpius from dare care and headed to the St. Mungo's to visit Hermione that day. She remembered that day very well as they were family to one another. No wonder Draco looked so confuse that day it would explain a lot. She even saw Draco found out that his memories were erased and knew who it was, he confronted Ron and Ginny by cutting them off from his life even though they were never friends in the first place until Ginny claimed that she's carrying his child as they argued over it.

Draco looked at her in disgust and crazy as he would never. in a million years have sex with her as he hates her guts in the first place and wouldn't cheat on Neville as they both were in love and were planning on getting married soon; Neville understood why he had to be a death eater in the first place just like his friends to protect his family then grabbed his son Scorpius from the playground and apparate away without looking back. This time Draco almost got obliviated but, missed from Ron's wand and knew her brother but, blood wouldn't stoop to that level unless it was necessary and made a mental note to talk to him once this is over when she gets a chance.

 _'That bloody bastard'_ Hermione thought to herself that she punched and kicked him hard on both parts that left him unconscious leaving the Weasley's to wince knowing he deserved that punch. That was until she went into Ginny as it was her turn to look into her mind. Before Ginevra could attempt to bring her barriers up, Hermione ripped into her memories so ferociously that her barriers were shredded and her thoughts were destroyed afterwards. She ended up right beside Alice and Frank Longbottom. Mentally incapacitated and there was no cure for her. She didn't even know in the beginning that her family was using her to get to Harry and his money but, when she found out she didn't put an end to it instead she just carried along with the charade. It brought Hermione seething in anger that without thinking she slapped, hexed and punched Ginny on the face with a bunch of loud cracks echoed in the house that left the rest of the Weasley's clan to wince knowing she deserved whatever she did.

Last but, no least it was Molly Weasley as she literately pushed into Molly's mind her former estrange mother in law. Her anger was only just the beginning as Hermione is now seething in anger which was going unnoticed and scanning everything that she can find! _'That devious son of a bitch?!'_ Hermione thought to herself furiously angrily. She's the reason why her fiancée/soon to be husband Sirius Black was dead because of her and practically destroyed their lives because of it. She saw how Sirius fought tooth and nail trying to fight against the secret vow but, it was too strong for him. She felt sadden over this as he tried all his might to fight back, she blinked her tears and vowed to herself that her soul mate and for those who lost their lives will get their justice soon, they even made Harry's mind go slightly mushy! And don't get even get her started with her son who raped, tortured and even used the deadly curse on Hermione not once but, multiply of times after everything that she had gone through but, this wasn't the time or place to think about that as she's too emotionally pissed off as she had to put aside her feelings for her children sake!

Once she was done evading their minds, every one of the Weasley's took 2 steps back as the house started shaking again but, stopped after Harry put his hand over her shoulder to calm her down. Now, it was Hermione turn to look the part of the 'War Heroine' inside of the 'sweet best friend of Harry Potter,' she turned to Arthur and Harry, indicated she wanted to speak to them and them alone.

"Jay, Cam, Bill, Charlie, Chase, Fred, and George I want you to watch over them in case they escape," Hermione explained using her _'War Heroine'_ tone leaving the gentleman to nod at this watching over the 'Weasley trio' and not taking their eyes off them for another minute while the wives/husband/brother/sister watched the scene from both sides. While she took them outside, far enough so nobody in the house could hear but, close enough to keep an eye on them "Arthur, as Head of the patriarch of Weasley family, I ask you to enact of Termination Act. I want the house to see the divorce seeing as no one was made privy to the information. Harry as the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black, I suggest you do the same to Ginevra Molly Potter. They've been scheming against you since Ginevra was born and me since I became your best friend on Halloween and nearly killed my family because of it," she explained with a calm tone that left Ron to shiver knowing he's in big huge trouble with his estrange ex-wife.

Arthur nodded his consent and then spoke up his Houses Termination Act, clearing his throat _"I, Arthur Calvin Lionel Weasley, Head of the patriarch Weasley hereby terminate your Marriage to my son Ronald Billius Weasley. You must take your two children Rose and Hugo with you seeing as they're not the heir of the next Head. So, I say it, so mote it be!"_ Hermione's wedding hand had liquidated and fell from her finger.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly started puking up the excess potions from her system into the bushes much to Harry and Author's displeasure "I'm going to kill him," she spats as she starts to puke once more as Harry pats her on the back and held her hair as she continued to puke through the bushes.

"Is that what's going to happen to me once that happens?" Harry whispers with a slightly disgusted tone. She shrugged her shoulders and cleaned herself up. Harry soon said his termination act, keeping his children and puking his own system of the artificial love and loyalty potion. Hermione went to her only family (her sibling) as she tried to held her tears but, unfortunately she couldn't hold it anymore which her sisters wobbled their way to their little sister.

"Ariel can I have my son please," Hermione murmured.

"Of course," Ariel softly "Here you go cookie," passing her nephew to her sister.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Aqua growled kissing her sister on the forehead as the Lupin (Granger) twins looked at their husbands Fred and George as they were crossing their arms watching the troubled trio with unreadable expressions. Molly and Ginny were both hexed and punched thanks to Hermione while they looked at their disgusted ex-brother Ron unconscious as they were both seething in anger while the kids had no idea what just happened between the adults which is good for now.

"I'll come by later," Hermione whispered.

"We have plenty of time to talk Mia you just need to be there for your kids especially Rosie and baby Hugo," Aqua pointed out in soft tones.

"Be strong beach," Jayden softly says hugging his sister.

"I'll try and I'm so sorry you have to witness this Jayden… I ruined your vacation," Hermione whispered.

Jayden lifted her chin to look at him "Hey, you didn't ruin anything it's those three that ruined everything…" looking at the Quidditch Pitch as he saw his niece Rose laughing with Lily "The fact that he raped and tortured you …despite what you been through…I'm trying to hold back wanting to kill that son of a bitch and kill him…it doesn't change how I love my niece and nephew no matter what beach remember that," he explained.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual and thanks big brother," Hermione murmured at this.

"Thanks big brother," Hermione murmured at this.

"Of course," Jayden whispered.

"You're always welcome to come over to our house if you needed too we love you kiddo and we still love Lil Rosie and Hugo no matter what," Mal whispered hugging her sister in-law knowing this is a difficult time for both Harry and Hermione.

"I love you guys too and I'm so glad you're here when I need you guys the most," Hermione whispered.

"Of course we got your back Mia," Cameron chuckled hugging his sister.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call us okay Mia," Sophia whispered.

"I will," Hermione murmured steadying her son Hugo inside his baby pouch, kissing his forehead and held him close to her. Once they hugged and bid their goodbyes along with the rest of the Weasley knowing she's too emotional from what just occurred. Once Harry was done puking his guts out he cleaned himself with mouth wash after bidding Arthur and their families 'goodbye' as they were going to talk soon after they furiously apologized for the troubled Trio _(estrange mother Molly, sister Ginny and Ron their brother)_ rotten behavior while Harry waved them off stating it wasn't their fault and neither he or Hermione blamed them for anything it was Molly, Ron and Ginny's evil doing not them as they hoped they stayed in touch wherever they go.

"It's time to collect your children and go now. Lord Potter you will always be welcome in my family. I suggest you make Hermione a Vassal of your house. Also, she also needs it for herself and her children. It's just for her protection," Arthur answered then turned on his heel and walked into his household. Hell—bent on setting his wife and two youngest back on track. And he did just that, with the Head of House arresting them to their birth home, the Burrow.

Hermione and Harry went to the home made Quidditch pitch and called for the four children "Rosie! Lily! James! Teddy!" when the children came to their respectively parents as Teddy held both Lily and James's hands Rose held her hand with her mothers with Hugo being carried in his baby pouch. Ariel and Aqua were both seething as they swearing like a sailor after hearing what happen they made a silent vow to get revenge on their so called ex-brother in law and the Weasley Trio (Ron, Ginny & Mrs. Weasley) Teddy looked at his god father and older sister/god mother with confusion "We're going to Grimmald Place. You too Mione grab a hold of my arms and kids don't let go of our hands okay," Harry instructed as this as Teddy held his god father's hands with James and Lily while Hermione held her daughter's Rose hand and Hugo was being carried in his baby pouch as they all apparate to Grimmald Place.

 **[WIZADING WORLD—NUMBER 12 GRIMMALD PLACE, OLD HEADQUARTERS] …**

After they arrived at the old Headquarters, Harry immediately took everyone upstairs and set Lily and Rose into the room that Hermione and Ginny once shared, while James and Teddy in his and Ron's old room, setting Henry's crib into the boy's room so Teddy and James can watch over him "We'll call you down for dinner in a few hours. Don't leave this room," Harry sternly replied.

"Papa, Minnie what if we get hungry? Can't we get some snacks, or some games to play with?" Teddy asked which Harry was about to answer but, Hermione volunteered to help.

"I got this Harry," Hermione whispered leaving Harry to nod as he went to check on the girls in the next room.

"I'll check on the girls," Harry murmured leaving Hermione to nod.

Hermione grabbed a couple of snacks and a boarding game of Pokémon all inside from her beaded bag "Here you go Teddy, eat up I know it's not much but, it's the best that I can do. And this is a game of Pokémon. You pick a character here and pick a Pokémon to accompany you in your journey, I have one for each of you," she explained.

Teddy looked curious "What is it Minnie?" he asked.

"I got you a Nintendo 3Ds Teddy it's the latest version for both yours and James age with different colors. I figured you would want the red, black, blue, green, and the mixed one red and black with different kinds of video games for you both to play with," Hermione began to say as the boys looked curious and in awe "I also bought some dinosaurs, Lego blocks, racing cars, anything that's for the boys," setting them in their beds "I also brought you guys some snacks, drinks to occupy you guys," she explained.

"They're so cool thanks Minnie," Teddy told her with a smile "I never seen them in the wizardly world stores before?" he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooo I'm done with this chapter. Sooooo sorry that this story took a long while for me to update I had double shifts at work so I managed to write this part of the story since today is my day off and all that. So, I managed to finish this chapter and working on the next chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy ^_^**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: the Aftermath!**

Harry pulled her into his lap and cried. He cried for his loss and he cried for her loss, he cried because his children will never know his parents or grandparents, he cried because not only Hermione lost her parents but, her biologically father Remus and his wife Tonks but, somehow did fix her siblings though so it wasn't a total loss but, still he cried for both set of her parents, he cried for Rose and his nephew Henry's loss of their grandparents, he even cried for Teddy who would never know his parents not like Hermione or her siblings did as he continued to cry for the children who will miss the best pranks in the world to offer-from Nymphadora, Remus and Sirius. They will always be missed… never knowing what life used to be like and it had him grieving all over again.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione softly says as she gently hugged her best friend "It'll get better I promise… we should start searching for things, we may need-or find interesting. Then maybe, we can leave the country… go the starts? I have a cousin there and an uncle… we need to get things settled though. You need to go Gingotts and I need to find or make that spell that you asked for and I have to ask Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua by telling them the plan which I have feeling they're going to leave too not wanting anything to do with the three remaining Weasley's," she spats angrily then took a deep breath to calm down for a moment.

"Trust me Mione I'm way ahead of you and I agree," Harry replied.

"Good… we also need to find a house, a good steady job for the children and get them to school maybe in a child care or something then Teddy he would be in middle school by then," she murmured to herself then started rambling and had that look in her eyes that could mean that she's very determined with the new plan of theirs.

Harry nodded and slowly stood up and help her with a standing position "You'll be okay right? I'm going to talk to Fred and George with my sisters Ariel and Aqua to let them know about the plan for the next step for their families too and then I'll head to the bank afterwards," she explained.

"Yeah I'll be alright and I'll go see Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna by telling them the plan is in motion as we've been planning to leave together anyway," Harry pointed out.

Hermione nodded in agreement "Good I'll see you in a few hours Harry," she answered.

"Perfect see you then Mione," Harry nodded as she turned towards the fireplace and stepped inside and threw down some of the floo powder.

 **"WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES!"** Hermione yelled as she disappeared seconds later.

 **[WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES APARTMENT]**

Ariel and Aqua were pacing back and forth seething in anger, how dare their former mother in law, sister and brother in law feed their sister Hermione a love and loyalty potion. Do they have no shame especially at Harry and their baby sister Hermione. They were so mad that they didn't even noticed that Hermione just flooed to their fireplace.

"Freddie is it alright if I come in?" Hermione murmured.

"Of course come on in," Freddie hollered her inside.

"Thanks," Hermione murmured.

"Mia!" Ariel and Aqua rushed well wobbled their way to their sister "Are you alright? Forget that last question of course you're not alright, I'll kill them I swear to Merlin I will kill them," Ariel snarled.

"Get in line Red not if I get there first," Aqua growled.

"Easy there loves I think we all know that we all want to kill them but, right now we have to be there for Mia considering she hasn't moved from her spot," Fred and George both murmured as they all looked at Hermione who kept rocking back and forth against the couch.

"Mia…" Ariel whispered who felt heartbroken and torn for her baby sister as Hermione blinked her eyes "That bitch killed my fiancée… Ariel… she killed him … " she whispered.

Fred and George grew anger "I'll kill her," they spat.

"Oooh that bitch!?" Ariel spats; just want to point out she's pregnant so she's hormonal, angry and pissed which is very scary for Fred. Poor Freddie as he was hugging his brother George in fear.

"Lil Red!" Hermione tried to get her older sister Ariel attention as she was pacing back and forth from one side while Aqua did the same from the other after Hermione quickly explained in a rush which took the twins girls to figure out what just happen until she rushed into a slow pace this time "ARIES JOELLE TAYLOR WEASLEY AND AQUARIUS JADENE WEASLEY WILL YOU BLOODY STOP PACING BACK AND FORTH AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!" Hermione exclaimed; luckily the four adults put a silence charm around the children's room so they wouldn't hear Hermione swear like a sailor again it was dreadful scary for the Weasley twins which left Ariel and Aqua to jump completely startled that their husbands held them by their waist shaking as Hermione's voice echoed through their house.

"Sorry Mia," Ariel sighed running her hands through her brown hair stress fully and gave a pain expression "How are the kids doing?" she asked.

Hermione sighed in defeat "They don't know what happen yet Harry and I both have to take action and take care of things then we'll tell the truth to the children afterwards," she calmly says sitting down on the chair with a tired, defeated expression on her face.

"Mia… I am so sorry for what mum, Ron and Ginny did especially Ronald," Fred curled his first angrily while Ariel put her hand over his to calm him down which worked.

"I am too Mia neither Fred and I had no idea about this … it's … disgusting on how they would feed both you and Harry love and loyalty potions and killed Sirius… I mean I know we always play tricks on mum but, knowing how she would kill one of the honorable prankers in history and disrespect the dead especially Teddy's parents like that … that's just … I can't even look at her," George spats staring at the window as Aqua kissed his shoulder to calm him down as he held her hand.

"Thank you Freddie…Georgie… "Hermione whispered as the Weasley twins hugged their sister in comfort.

"How did you find out that they were feeding you guys love and loyalty potions though?" Fred asked.

Hermione closed her eyes laying her head against George's shoulder "Luna… she had a vision about how Mrs. Weasley, Ronald and Ginevra been feeding both Harry and I potions since the beginning of our 5th year … I noticed how my pumpkin juice tasted funny but, I always thought it was just a new flavor or something … now I know why," she laughed sarcastically blinking her tears "And that bitch killed my fiancée… my husband to be … we were supposed to get married in a week… and we wanted a small wedding because we didn't want anyone to find out … and then somehow my feelings for Sirius were gone…I miss him so much" she hoarse as her breath was shaking.

"I am so sorry," Ariel and Aqua nearly chocked up in tears hugging their baby sister rocking her back and forth while Hermione was nearly in tears. She just couldn't it anymore.

"So… Bellatrix never killed Sirius that we were left to believe then," Fred asked curling his fist in anger knowing their older brother Charlie is going to be so betrayed by their mother… ex-mother for killing Charlie's best friend from school.

"Yeah… it turns out that it wasn't Bellatrix… it was Molly," Hermione spats.

That's when they heard someone arrived to their floo seeing Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Chase with the kids with unreadable expression.

"Hey …Mia…" Bill replied.

"Hey…" Hermione whispered "What did you find out?" she asked.

"A lot… that son of a bitch killed my best friend," Charlie spats as his voice was shaking in anger while Fleur murmured to the kids to head to the Roxy and Andres room quickly as the children raced over to their cousins and put another silent charm around the bedroom.

"I am so sorry mo chere," Fleur whispered.

Hermione gave a sad smile "Me too but, I'm more worried about little Rosie when she finds out since Hugo is still young," she whispered.

"I am too… I can't believe my own brother… would do such a horrible thing. No brother of mine would do that. it's disgusting," Charlie spats angrily as Chase kissed his shoulder to calm down as he felt the same way looking at Hermione "I am so sorry Hermione. I really hope you forgive us for being related towards them," he explained.

"What for you guys didn't do anything it was those three who feed us love and loyalty potions for who knows how long…." Hermione sighed tiredly blinking her tears as Fleur held her into a hug.

"How are the children?" Fleur asked.

"We haven't told them anything Harry and I got them into their rooms when we reached to the old headquarters… Sirius childhood home … and told the kids not to leave so I got them distracted with a few toys, food and drinks to occupy them for a few hours until Harry and I figure out a plan but, I wanted to talk to you guys first," looking at the clock "I have to get to the bank and take care of some things so I'll floo you guys later," she whispered as she hugged everyone.

"Take your time Mia we'll be here when you and Harry are ready," Bill assured leaving her to smile.

"Thanks Bill see you later," Hermione waved at everyone as she apparate to the Gringotts Wizards Bank with a soft _'pop'_ while everyone sighed in defeat.

 **Ariel's P.O.V. (OC)**

"What are we going to do George?" Aqua worriedly says

"I don't know love I really don't know… after what we just learned it's going to change everything our lives… including the kids…" George hoarse looking at his twin brother Fred, Bill and Charlie who also had distant conflicted looks on their faces.

"I'm worried about her even after what happen to Sirius… I can't believe that slag would kill Sirius. He was her soul mate and dose her with love and loyalty potions what kind of twisted sick bastard would do that," I whispered.

"Apparently our ex-family members," Fred spats as Ariel started to sob as he rushed to his wife holding her close knowing this was breaking both their wives' hearts.

"Poor Harry… Poor Mia…the kids… I can't imagine what they're going through when they find out the truth" Fleur whispered as Bill held his wife as well.

"What do you think we should do Bill? Charlie?" Fred asked.

Bill held his breath as Fleur kissed his shoulder "Well… Fleur and were talking … we were thinking of moving away to France near Fleur's family village… "he began to say as his breathing was shaking in anger as I closed my eyes sadly "I just … after what we learned the truth … from what Molly, Ginny and Ron did," he spats as he's now calling his ex-mother by her first name "I don't want anything to do with them ever and Fleur agrees with me," he explained.

"What about dad we can't just leave him here?" Fred protested at this.

"At first he wants to stay in the burrow but, after a lot of arguments he's going to stay with me and Chase with our kids in Romania. I even got him a job working with the muggles as a tour guide from what Mia told me a few weeks ago it makes a good amount of money and it would keep him distracted from everything," Charlie explained.

I laid my head against my husband's shoulder Fred who held me close "So you guys are leaving England then?" he asked.

"Yeah we just thought we let you know. I'm going to the bank tomorrow with Charlie and we're going to take care of the paper work," Bill explained.

Fred and I looked at each other "Well there's no way I'm staying here either especially when the paparazzi is involved," I whispered.

"Then we'll leave too… but, where too?" Fred asked.

I bit my bottom lip nervously "Well there's Switzerland, New Zealand or Tokyo, Japan. My mum well my aunt who's my adopted mom Emma she's professor Lupin's sister by the way," noticing everyone confuse looks who nodded at this "She has a villa there and we can stay there," I whispered.

"And the kids?" George asked.

"We'll take care of the arrangement for everyone and we'll talk to dad about it as he knows that we're planning on leaving England as well," Bill explained.

I held my breath "And what about Harry and Hermione or the kids? Where would they be living?" Chase asked.

"We'll find that out once Hermione and Harry talk to us then they'll let us know," Bill explained.

"What about you George, Aqua?" I asked.

"We'll go with you to Tokyo, Japan if that's what you're thinking of heading?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah … I think Tokyo, Japan would be good for us since you and George were thinking expending your store anyway and with the connections from Mia it won't be a problem for her to ask a couple of favors too," I explained.

"That's true… so it's official…. We're leaving England for good to start fresh and everything… "Charlie explained.

"Yes," the adults nodded at this not noticing the grim faces on their children as they won't be with their cousins anymore and closed the door quietly hoping they didn't notice.

 **{Grimmald Place Number 12-Old Headquarters}**

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

While Hermione was heading to the bank I decided to look around Sirius old room. At least the kids will be okay I know Teddy will watch over the boys while the girls were playing with toys that Hermione brought for them. They had a semi-formulated plan to start over with their children. That's the best thing he could ever ask for… he walked over to the desk and started to pull rolled parchments out of the drawers. He was curious as he opened the first one. It was a letter from his godfather Sirius as he sat down on the bed leaning his back against the headboard trying not to make any noise.

He read in silent.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Right now, if you're reading this, I likely died. I hope that I died the way I always wanted too with a laugh on my face and fighting for my friends and family. You're not James and I know that. I always knew that since the minute I saw you in my arms smiling at me and said your first word 'Pad foot,' it brought your parents to laugh when you said that… when I first saw you after 13 years, I could've sworn I saw him in you but, I knew it wasn't him as he's no longer in this earth just like I am. Lily, your mother would've been so proud of you Pronglets and James too would be also smiling down on his brilliant child and heir_.

 _That's an important word there. Heir. It's the first born or last living child. I hope you have plenty of children Pronglets. You're the Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Heir Presumptive of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Now that means you're now the richest man on the planet. My dear boy … my god son … my child… I will never be able to fill that gap left by your parent's death but, my only regret is that I didn't raise you like I should've but, at least I got to know you again and told you stories that your dad and I used to do with Moony of course along with your parents falling in love. Did I tried my best to fill any other places though? Did I do my best with the every interfering troubled Weasley Trio? Yes, I did on both questions. There's so much I could've done Pronglets but, I did fight as much as I could. It took them a long time for those traitors to break me but, they had me under a Secrecy Vow, so I couldn't tell my son and Mya my angel…and while that happened … it literately broke my heart into a million pieces more than you can ever imagine knowing that I couldn't stop them when they did. Please tell Mya I love her more than anything and I did try to fight as much as I could but, it was too strong. I should've fought harder knowing it would break Mya… but, I couldn't do it pronglets that bastard had me under a secrecy vow to do it._

 _Now, if I'm dead and you're reading this which would mean that you survived the war. That Voldemort known as 'you know who' is really dead thanks to you Pronglets. And that you're finally stepping foot back into Headquarters. If I had to guess it probably tore your heart into bits open with grief and regret knowing you could've save so many people who fought in the war but, don't you dare think they died for you Pronglets they died to fight against the war for their families their friends… they would've fight against any death eaters even if they didn't try and not only that everyone in the world wouldn't know how much you saved the world without knowing they're in danger as if you were never allowed to show so much grief for everyone that fought in the war who lost their lives because of it. Never hide it from Mya progslet. She loves you like a brother should along with her family of siblings. I was so stunned and shocked that I didn't recognize her as Mooney's youngest daughter but, Harry don't you dare feel guilty over this especially when it comes with her parents. Mya would've done anything in her power to be by your side as she should be and I know she wouldn't regret it. Whenever you go she'll follow you to the end Harry never forget that okay._

 _You both probably have children right? I only hope they know me. In any way shape or form. I hope you also told them the truth. Also I hope that Mooney survived along with Nymphadora my cousin. I hope they have a family now as well. If not, then I'm very sadden they couldn't survive and hope their children are happy as if they are now. Another thing you need to know me Harry. I have a family in states. The Quileute's. They're shapeshifters. They're both with magic in their blood as a werewolf form but, can shift into a werewolf whenever they want not like what Mooney went through under the moon._

 _It's a different kind of magic. I believe Mya once told said she also has family in Forks, Washington as well. An uncle and a cousin name Isabella Marie Swan 'known as Bella' but, Mya calls her Isa or Izzy whenever seems fits for her anyway but, from what she told me she and her cousin got along as children but, grew up apart only because of what Isa's mother Renee did to her uncle though. That's another thing I learned about Mya… turns out that her uncle is Mooney's brother, who knew? It would seem magic comes in the family Pronglets and now Isa isn't magical in her blood she was changed into a vampire. I never liked them not one bit but, this family … the Cullens… they're different… they feed in animal blood. I only know of Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme they're very nice people, nice folks met them once or twice through my travels as for their children... I have no words for them except that they're very protective with one another and their children are adopted so they're together. Emmett with his wife Rosalie then there's Jasper with his wife Alice then there's Edward... who remarkably looks like that Cedric boy … weird huh? Anyway that's Isa's husband … Edward. I won't talk much about him he's not exactly my biggest fan as he can't help himself to read people's mind so be warned around him prongslets and if he tries to read Mya's mind well... he should watch out around Mya since she doesn't like people snooping into her business especially her love life..._

 _From what Mya told me her aunt Renee cheated on her uncle but, Isa her cousin doesn't know that so … don't mention that around Mya she'll flinch including her family of siblings too especially Ariel and Aqua they're very protective with their uncle who don't get along with Isa at all. Apparently Isa was this jealous and greedy type just like her mother. Again her uncle Charlie isn't exactly an affectionate person but, when it comes with his ex-wife Renee since it's a very sensitive subject for Mya but, she has a picture of her cousin though so you'll see what I mean. She's very plain dark brown hair and plain skin not exactly my taste as you can tell. I guess whenever Mya or her siblings would visit their uncle Charlie Isa would get jealous on how close they were even though her cousin Isabella never liked Forks until she moved to live with her father. Her uncle Charlie is very closed off when it comes with his daughter they're not close but, he wishes they were from what Ariel told me apparently her cousin been stirring trouble couldn't say much but, knew Ariel hated her with a passion then before. You can say that Isabella has 'daddy' issues because of this as their uncle Charlie is never close with his daughter but, with his nieces and nephews they're very close, would do anything in his power to protect his brother's kids despite how he hasn't seen either of his siblings in such a long time. Hopefully Mooney managed to visit him before he died if not … I'm sad over this because he sounds like a nice fellow._

 _Anyway my family live besides the Reservations there. I believe it would be best for you, if you ever got in contact with my cousin William Black, he goes by Billy by the way. And he's the Quileute Tribe Chief. Ask him for permission to lay the claim of the Black farm house there. It's so you two can heal, if you ever found out the secrets of the Weasley's Trio. Do not fret, there's enough time to get yourselves started. And enough room for your children. He will love you Harry, as well as Mya. Please take care of my true love. Please make sure she no longer hurts I beg of you._

 _There's a letter below this parchment, for Mya and one in the envelop. Please give Mya hers and send my Hawk Owl, Angel, to Billy with the other._

 _Will all my love,_

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _a.k.a. Padfoot._

Reading the letter Harry silently cried. But, he pushed his letter off and quickly found the two letters he was talking about. He picked them up, wiped his face clear of tears and walked down the stairs. He opened the doors to the children's room.

"Hey daddy," Lily beamed smiling at her father "Where's momma?" she asked; she was a spitting image of their mother while James was the spitting imagine of their father. They were gorgeous children and they were his as he bends down to his daughter's height as she held her panda bear stuff animal that Mione gave her and sat down on the bed with her sitting on his lap "Flower, your momma, your uncle Ron and your grandmother Molly are no longer part of our family," he told her quietly as both girls got confuse "You may write to them but, they will not be around us until I consent it darling. Dinner will be done in an hour. James, Teddy will you boys clean up the room and grab Hugo with you please. Rose, Lily go clean yourself up," he explained.

Rose frowned "Uncle Harry what do you mean daddy, auntie Ginny and grandma won't be in our family anymore?" she asked; like Harry Rose his god daughter/niece is exactly like her father but, has Hermione's curls and she's very smart for her age, she got that from Hermione.

"Nothing Rosie you girls clean up huh? Dinner is ready soon," Harry pointed out leaving the girls to pout as they cleaned up their toys after he kissed the girls on the forehead checking on the boys who also were cleaning up their toys from their room as well and grabbed Hugo into his baby pouch heading downstairs.

While the kids moved to follow instructions he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. The kitchen looked as good as new so that would mean Kretcher knew they were in the house. "Kretcher!"

A _'pop'_ was heard into the kitchen.

"Master Harry called Kretcher sir?" Kretcher asked bowing to him.

"Yes could you cook up a simple dinner for six please!" Harry instructed making sure that he was following that order and walked over to the window, he opened it "Angel!" the magnificent bird flew down and rested on the still "Take this to Billy Black and wait for a response please and thank you," the bird hooted nipped his finger after giving the owl some treats then took off flight towards the Atlanta Ocean.

The fire place lit up green and Hermione walked through the flames, her hair windblown as if she ran to the fireplace. When she took a seat at the table she was muttering about stupid redheads and closing her banking account. Without asking what was wrong, he handed her the letter and pointed up the stairs. She took one look at the handwriting and sprinted up the steps. "Rose! Lily! James! Teddy! Dinner is almost ready! Come down here!" It was a stampede, and thankfully Kreacher already took down Walburgha Black. "Kreacher put it on the table. And then go clean the house." As Harry and the children were sitting down eating feeding his nephew Hugo baby food, and Kreacher was cleaning the house, Hermione was up in Regulus' room hugging a pillow to her chest as she read the letter written by Sirius in silent.

 _My sweet love,_

 _Mya …My sweet, beautiful, smart soul mate. My stubborn book worm. Don't you ever block whatever you're feeling love. If I know the death eaters in my family, they would've tortured you to get information on me. I'm so sorry love… I'm so, so, so, sorry my angel. Harry needs you and you need him. Please don't push him away you're the only family he has left besides your siblings of course as they consider the same way towards Harry._

 _Where to begin… I remember the first time I met you … I was in my dog form naturally … looking for food and there was a family of six … yes six, as they were talking happily until I found myself sniffing for food and there you were… with your family you had this soft look and went to feed me cookies. If you're looking at the letter completely stunned or even shock over this yes, love that would be me, my animigus form as a dog. Only this was before we met you have no idea how grateful I was when I had food it's been such a long time since I had real food and when I saw you with a soft smile telling your parents that you wanted to keep a dog even though you got a cat. Your parents looked at you like your crazy considering I looked like a homeless dog that barley had anything to eat. Your dad bless his soul would've given in if it wasn't for your bambi doe eyes. He would've given too but, that was until he looked at the time and knew you and your siblings would be late to go back to school. I was curious naturally and found myself in the train of Hogwarts._

 _That's when I knew you were a witch and later found out that you were a muggleborn witch the smartest witch of her age just like Lily in my school years. That's when I met your cat Crookshakes as he's the smartest cat I know who helped me find Scabbers when he did. If it wasn't for you both I would've been free to take care of my god son when I did so thank you angel, thank you for helping me be the god father that I should've been for Harry._

 _You probably have a kid or kids… I don't fault you on that so never think that I would've love you any less or think that you're betraying me. I would never think that not with you. I just hope they're not fathered by Ronald Weasley. Same as I hope Harry's brood isn't mothered by Ginevra Weasley as well thanks to their scoundrel woman of a mother Molly. I never liked her not even when we were kids. I always wondered why Author would marry that slag of a woman but, that's another story for another time._

 _I love you. I always will Mya. But, you need to move on I know you probably heard this a lot from your three ex-boyfriends who you loved before me … Jax… Seth… and even Cedric who would want you to move on just as much as I do. You need to grieve and be the best parent, sister, aunt, god mother that you could ever be which I had no doubt that you're the god mother to Harry's kids just like he's a god father to your kids. I'm not saying you could forget about me which I know you won't because that's impossible. I'm saying move out of the country. I'm saying start over, start fresh with new abilities to make new laws on what you want to do or you can be a nurse, a healer just like you always dreamed about or better yet you can own a bakery since you're a natural baker with delicious sweets that I would picture our future together with our kids on our own. I always knew you were one of a million Mya. Never forget that. my beautiful Gryffindor. Be brave. Fall in love again. And learn to love with all your heart again._

 _Harry has already sent a letter to my cousin, William. Do you remember us talking about our family in the States? They live near each other. Imagine that? your uncle and cousin are. Well mostly Mooney's brother is your uncle Charlie is best friends with my cousin. What a bit of coincidence isn't it love? And my cousins as well, you guys will stay in the border of La Push and Forks. In the old Black Farm House. It's big enough for you both and it's also not knowing to the wizarding population. Don't forget. They have their own blood magic, they're shapeshifters._

 _I will love you forever till the day I die even in death I will always love you Mya. And they will love you too. You're meant to do so much good, better in the world. I really believe that. so please, I'm practically begging you love. Do everything that your instincts tell you too. Trust me Mya. Nothing, except your constant state of grieving will make my soul uneasy._

 _My soul mate that was stolen from me was by potions… by artificial means. And I fought tooth and nail over it but, it was too strong that I couldn't do anything but, watch due to the Secrecy Vow. I tried my love I really did but, that blasted Dumbledore held me gripped tight under that vow and all I could do was watch my soul mate going farther away._

 _Now I know what's it like to know about your soul mate being gone… but, never act upon it angel. I'm so sorry beautiful. I tried to fight it I really did but, Dumbledore … he's part of this … he was the one that ruined everything. He knew about the Secret Keepers being switched. He also did a lot of things that I can't even begin to explain right now but, its' all there … it's all in the journal, you and Harry can read it there's two journals one for you and one for Harry. They even threaten to rape, and torture you and have me watch it all… I couldn't do it… I couldn't watch my soul mate being rape and tortured in front of me. There's a lot of things that I regret in this world angel but, this … was what I really regret I should've fought harder against that vow knowing it would've cost my life. I regret after fighting after months and months trying to get me under that vow knowing it would break your heart while mine bid the same thing except into a million pieces knowing we can't get married within a week then it became two days calling you my bride, my wife, the mother of our children… I was counting the days till the day I will call you my wife but, unfortunately life doesn't go as we both hoped._

 _Now… I want you to smile, go and eat. Search in the library and take whatever you need. It's all yours and Harry's._

 _Goodbye my sweet angel, my love._

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black._

 _Aka Padfoot._

Her heart broken more than she thought possible. The pain losing her soul mate and the forced relationship that she had with Ron finally pushing it's way forward that she screamed into her pillow. Out of anger she threw a book across the room and screamed against her pillow once again. Rocking forward and backward, she curled around the pillow and fell asleep later after the kids bid good night to Harry. Letter still in her hand as tears streaks down her cheeks, is how Harry found her later that night. The sight of his best friend like that shattered what was left in his heart. After seeing that he climbed into bed and fell asleep holding his sister close to him. They both needed it. The house was sure to destroy what little progress they started in the moving on the past the loss.

"I'm going to kill him," Hermione hoarse as her voice was shaking from crying.

"Kill who?" Harry whispered.

"Dumbledore…" Hermione voice was shaking and cracked as Harry held her hands in comfort "Don't worry Mione he's going to get what he deserves including the troubled Weasley trio," he asked.

Hermione laid her head against his shirt as she gave a small sob while he held her into a hug.

"Everything is going to be okay Mione I promise," Harry whispered not realizing that their god son Teddy heard this as he frowned at what's happening to his older sister who just happened to his god mother and his god father.

 _"What happen to my big sister… Minnie… who would hurt my sister…and my papa Harry"_ Teddy thought to himself as he made a vow to investigate more to get revenge for his sister and closed the door quietly, heading back to his room.

 **Teddy's P.O.V.**

I learned small details on what's going on. My family and I were playing in the Quddich Pitch while our aunts and uncles were talking to one another that's when we saw aurors heading to the Burrow. I was curious so I sneaked away from the Quiddich Pitch just for a little while until I froze. I saw my god father and he was … well I can't even describe his expression it was anger, betrayal mostly anger. That's when James my little brother went to join me but, not to high though he's still young so I managed to go back to the Quiddich Pitch. I looked at Victore, Andres and Jason who had the same expression as well. I just knew it was going to change everything.

 **(small flashback)**

 _I saw my sister Hermione she had this unreadable expression and when little Rosie went to greet her with a kiss and a hug like she always have, she didn't answer she just looked hurt and betrayed._

 _"Momma…" Rosie whispered._

 _Hermione looked at her daughter kissing her forehead "You kids stay here and don't go to the Burrow your uncle Harry is having a talk with your father… your aunt Ginny… and your grandmother… and as for right now… their no longer in our family anymore…" she whispered._

 _Rosie looked so confuse about to ask but, Hermione left before she can ask her what she meant._

 _"Teddy… what does auntie Min'nie mean?" Lily whispered._

 _"I don't know Lils… come on let's keep playing until dad calls for us okay," I offered knowing this wasn't going to go down._

 _James and Lily looked at each other and continued to play, that's when I heard it._

 _"Love and Loyalty Potions…." My god father Harry said incredulously leaving me curious then I remembered what Minnie said, she said that there are some potions that are illegal… that could send you to Azkaban and heard a couple of broken plates where I noticed the ground was shaking leaving me very curious and a bit hesitate over this until I heard it again "ARE YOU BLOODY F**** KIDDING ME GINNNY!? THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME ….THIS WHOLE MARRIAGE SH*** IS A LOAD OF BULLOCKS?! AND YET HERE I THOUGHT I WAS GOING MAD thinking the Love of my life wouldn't do such a thing oh no … not Ginny not my Gin UNTIL four no five witnesses who just happened to be good friends of mine confirmed my suspicions with you three until I saw their memories myself. I didn't want to believe it at first,"_ he began to say as I heard more broken plates and heard Ginny yelp in a distant _"That was until now … I decided to come here early because Mione had this odd feeling something was up…so here we are and our suspicions were correct … now you're all going to pay … and I'm going to make sure of it!?"_ he snarled leaving me to shiver knowing my god father that's when all the adults rushed inside the burrow leaving us kids more confuse wondering what's going on but, I had this bad feeling but, couldn't make it out. I just knew it's going to change everything.

 **(end of flashback)**

I shook my head and bid my kid brother James good night and cousin Hugo inside his crib sleeping soundly. James was clutching to his stuff animal which was a dog and it was black. From what Minnie told me she figured James would like it which he's very fond of it whenever it comes with his godmother/aunt who just happens to be my big sister.

"Teddy… "James whispered.

"Yeah Jamie?" I whispered.

"What is dad and aunt Min'nie not telling us…" James whispered.

I grew quiet not really sure how to answer "I don't know kiddo… I don't know let's get to bed it's late," I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

 **[Zabini Manor]**

 **Blaise's P.O.V.**

Luna my wife, my soul mate the mother of my future children was wobbling her way to the kitchen grabbing something to eat when an owl flew in. It was Hermione's owl Pinky. Curious came through both our minds.

Luna grabbed the note and feed Pinky an owl treat which she hooted and took a rest on the owl post.

"What does it say love?" I asked.

Luna grew dark "It would seem Draco was right about the love and loyalty potions Blaise," she spats.

"That son of a bitch?!" I spat angrily.

"Yes, I agree with you there love but, that's not all…" Luna murmured at this.

"What could be worse than that love?"

"Apparently the troubled trio been stealing from both Harry's and Hermione's vaults for years before they even got married and Molly killed Sirius not Bellatrix,"

I widen my eyes in horror "THEY DID WHAT?!"

"Shhh you'll wake up the boys,"

"Sorry," I winced not wanting to wake up the boys as we headed to our rooms "What else did she say?"

"She also mentioned about how she and Harry are moving to the states and wants us to come with them. What do you think of that?"

"I'm willing to go if you are," I told her.

"Good because I already planning on leaving England anyway. She also wants us to tell Draco and Neville about the plan since she and Harry are getting things done on their part,"

"I agree with you both," Draco replied leaving us to turn to reveal Neville and Draco with their kids who were soundly asleep.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had a feeling Luna wanted to talk to us so here we are?" Neville answered pausing for a moment "You mind if we put the kids with the boys for the night?" he asked.

"Of course go ahead Nev," I replied as he raced to the boy's room carrying both Scorpius and Gem to their room.

Once Neville came back we headed to the office, put a silence charm and talked to one another.

"So what happen?" Draco asked.

"Read this," Luna answered

Draco furrowed his eyebrows reading the parchment.

 _Luna, Blaise, Draco and Neville,_

 _If Draco and Neville are with you good, I don't have to repeat myself here. Draco was right Luna it would seem that the troubled Trio of ex Weasley's did feed Harry and I love and loyality potions. That bloody bastards. Sorry I'm conflicted by everything I had to go to the bank once I visit Fred and the others. Everyone was there except Arthur that is I had a feeling he was keeping watch against Molly, Ron and Ginny._

 _You won't even believe what I just learned Luna. Not only that bastard raped, tortured me when we were married but, put me under the Imperius curse … which would mean both my children Rose and Hugo were part of it. And no they don't know everything just yet… I'm not even sure when Harry and I will tell them to be honest with you but, I do know we're telling them very soon. I have a feeling Teddy knows some parts since he's part werewolf thanks to papa Remus but, not everything… you remember when I told you that Teddy was feeling a bit uncomfortable how Molly was trying to set Victore with Teddy because she wanted him to be part of the family well that would explain everything Luna. You guys were right of course I knew you guys wouldn't lie to me or Harry but, I didn't want to believe it. I know Ron can be ... a slimy git but, this took another whole level for me… after knowing him since our first day of Hogwarts … it's a lot to take in for the both of us mostly me because of what I went through …during the war._

 _There's more in this letter that I can't say in the open…apparently Bellatrix didn't kill Sirius… Molly did that son of a bitch killed my fiancée… my soul mate… you can't even begin to imagine how I felt about that… I already lost four men in my life that I ever loved… Jax… Seth… Cedric… and now Sirius… even if they all want me to move on … I don't think my heart can take it Luna… especially when I have to children to think about… I even thought about changing their names well mostly Hugo…I was thinking of renaming him Henry it was my first choice to name him and somehow he got the name Hugo…which we both know how that happened._

 _There were a lot of names that I wanted to name him like Seth… Jason… Tyson.. even Jacob even … but, narrowed it down under 10 names that I really liked. I remember when Rose was born… Ronald wanted to have Lavender as her middle name which I refused since you all knew how I felt about that bubbling daft girl and decide to change Rose name too but, then again I think she liked to keep it but, I'm changing the last names to Lupin since that's my original name. Anyway Harry and I been talking and we feel that you guys should come with us. I'm already setting everything out on what to take with us._

 _P.S. I want to point out that it was Molly, Ron and Ginny was the one that tortured Neville's parents and drive them insane. Bellatrix was already dead by the time Harry and I found out. The real Bellatrix I mean… hopefully we'll talk soon Luna send the boys my love and baby Jade too._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione Granger (Sapphire)_

Draco's body was shaking.

"Drake… what's wrong?" Neville noticed his fiancée shaking.

"I'm going to kill her," Draco snarled kicking the table which frighten Luna which he gave a 'sorry' look.

"Drake… what is it?"

"Molly… Ginny… and Ronald were the ones that tortured Neville's parents," Draco stiffly replied.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Neville snarled.

"That's what I said," Draco pointed out.

"I'll KILL THEM!? How did- "Neville began to say taking a deep breath to calm down "Are you telling me that those three were the ones that tortured my parents… when they did… how is that… if Bellatrix didn't torture them then where was she?" he asked.

"From what Mya stated apparently Bellatrix was already dead when she found out looking through Molly's mind," Luna answered.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Whoooooo I'm done with this chapter. I know there's a few changes here and there but, I wanted to make sure there's no confusion to you guys. Hope you enjoy ^_^**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Exchanging Letters Back & Forth**

 **Luna's P.O.V.**

Neville face turned red and throw a vase against the wall "That son of a bitch!?" he snarled.

"And she was the one that killed Sirius too," Blaise answered leaving Draco face expression turned stone.

"Being the last of the Black's besides Teddy what are you planning to do Drake?" Blaise asked afraid to ask but, was hesitate knowing how close he was with Sirius like Mya and Harry was.

"If I know Mya she would want to kill that son of a bitch but, for those Weasels… trust me I'll have my revenge against them not only they tried to oblivate my mind … more than once but, they won't see what's coming to them trust me," Draco stiffly answered.

"Trust me Draco you're not the only ones who wants to kill them," Blaise stiffly nod at this.

"How's Mya taking it … do you know Luna?" Neville asked.

"I have no idea… I'm planning on seeing her soon with the boys I'm sure they would love to see their god mother/auntie don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes, that's a good idea love why don't we all visit Mya and Harry did they say where they were staying?" Blaise asked.

"Grimmald Place Number 12 the old headquarters …" Neville murmured at this.

"So it's decided then we're going to visit Harry and Mya with the kids so we can talk more of the plan and take care of everything else in the bank first thing in the morning," Draco offered.

"Agreed," everyone nodded at this.

 **[Forks, Washington-Cullens Manor]** **…**

It was silent. Isabella was an extraordinary newborn. But, her personality instantly changed horribly. She used to be the sweet and generous and looked so cheerful. Now, she's worse than Rosalie and that's saying something. It was like an automatic switch-a-roo between those two. Whenever, Isabella woke up she'd be so demanding. The minute she gave birth to the twins (yes, everyone was surprised at this) she wanted nothing to do with them. But, Edward her husband loved his children as they were his little miracle. Loved seeing her beauty and seeing what their mother could do. Rosalie would instantly fill that gap to her niece and nephew that Isabella left wide open for the twins Elliott and Renesmee whenever it would seem fit.

In the beginning Isabella would demand everyone to call her Isa instead of Bella and even told her best friend that she wanted nothing to do with him stating that he cheated on her with his imprint that he had no control over and just scoffed that left them in a huge argument that left Jake to snap at Bella and wanted nothing to do with her children and also told Edward that she no longer wanted to be apart of the _'Cullen'_ family. She wanted his human name so Edward gave both his beautiful woman his human last name. That was eleven years ago.

What Isabella didn't know is that her estrange cousins Jayden and Cameron wanted to kill their selfish cousin for demanding that kind of talk that it took their wives Mal and Sophia to hold back their husbands because of it knowing it would cause a lot of problems. Jayden and Cameron would practically visit their uncle Charlie every day who was heartbroken of his daughter.

They even insisted for their uncle Charlie to live with them because it cause so many painful memories for their uncle and finally gave in after many, many arguments because he didn't want to believe that his daughter would be this selfish. He even grumbled under his breath stating she must've got this from his estrange ex-wife Renee.

"Renesmee and Elliott are going to be spending the day with Emmett and Rosalie today at the park would you like to join us Isa?" Edward spoke up.

"I don't care Edward. Those two terrors can stay the hell away from me for all I care," Isa coldly spats as she turned her face towards the window, facing the woods with a disdainful look on her face. This has been her attitude towards her children ever since her children Elliott and Renesemee gained all the attention from everyone in the household. Edward shook his head at his family thoughts about his mate and her reactions to the children once again.

"Daddy," Elliott softly says which Edward raced to his son's aid thinking he was hurt.

"Yes EJ?" Edward asked.

"Why does momma hate me and Nessie?" Elliott softly asked; he didn't understand why his momma hated him and his sister.

Edward made a tired sigh "Your mother is … a difficult woman but, I love her the same. Don't ever think that your mother doesn't love you or Nessie she does… deep, deep, deep, down but, you're also loved by your aunts, uncles and your grandparents Eli," he explained.

Elliott grew quiet with a nod, Elliott is exactly like Edward but, has Isa's hair color when she was human before she was turned into a vampire.

"Okay daddy," Elliott whispered as he raced to play with his sister Nessie.

Edward gave another sigh wishing his wife would at least play with their children but, his wife doesn't want anything to do with them which makes it difficult for the children to understand why their mother would hate them so much.

"Nessie is going to be wearing her new wardrobe that I brought her," Alice came sprinting into the room with Rosalie on her trail. They were both beaming with happy thoughts to go along with it. They were upset that they could no longer bear children but, were content with the half-immortal twin's children that keep popping up in the family "EJ and Nessie are going to run in and dog pile on top of Emmett! Esme and Carlisle get the camera's ready hurry!" she was nearly bouncing in her spot. Watching as Emmett whipped into the room and got tackled to the ground by his niece Nessie and jumped onto by EJ his nephew.

You could hear Rosalie's tinkling laugh as she watched the children and her husband. You could feel the love radiating, which means that Jasper is projecting the love. To everyone. But, of course for Isa has his gift blocked at all times. At least from his projection. He still felt her emotions though and as for right now he's calling her a _'stupid bitch'_ while thinking _"if I had a chance to give my mate children and we had them I would've cherish them not hate them!"_ before he whirled towards his wife and held her into his arms. He must've felt an emotion coming from her and immediately went to his wife.

We spend the day with the Olympian Coven. EJ and Nessie were playing around with one another apparently Jacob came with his imprint Adrian who seemed to coo over the twins once more. Nobody was expecting the owl to stoop in low towards Isa. But, it seemed Isa was interested in it. But, not to feed, just to grab the parchment it held.

"Rocco what does Mio want?" she asked absently while stroking his feathers. The family watched in shock. They were all thinking, _"Who the fuck is Mio? And what is she so emotional about her?"_ this was the first time since her change that she was showing any care or emotion towards someone other than Edward anyway, except Jake he knew who it was but, couldn't believe it as he hasn't heard from Mio over 18 years since they last talked. He made a mental note to himself to talk to Jayden and Cameron his brothers but, blood as he knew that they're wizards since he was little and also they're Mio's older brothers.

 _Dear Izzy,_

 _I know it's been eighteen years since we last talked. This war that I've been going through has been very eventful to say the least. They were tracking down every relative that I ever had including my siblings and their families trying to kill them all. My older siblings Jayden and Cameron would be living in Forks with uncle Charlie with their families as they wanted to keep an eye out in case any death eaters were to find uncle Charlie or you. Then there's Ariel and Aqua who stayed behind to fight with the war with me. You can't even imagine how horrible and frightening it was to fight in this kind of war Izzy. I erased mum and dad memories of me once the war was over I found them. At first they were upset but, knew beforehand it was necessary it took awhile for us to get back to where we were before. A few weeks after I found them they decided to go on a vacation cruise to Hawaii. That was before Jayden told me that they died instantly in a car crash from a drunk driver at least from what the police claimed anyway._

 _Jayden, Cameron, Ariel and Aqua are all alright though as my last name is Lupin instead of Granger but, I kept my adopted name in secret of course I told Harry right away with a few friends that I trust completely since I didn't want anyone else to find out not that I'm ashamed of my birth father Remus or anything. He knew beforehand that I want to keep my adopted name as his sister Emma and her husband Dan were the ones that raised me and my siblings. It wouldn't change anything though since I love both of my parents no matter what. The only reason why I'm telling you this was because my parents are really my aunt and uncle. I wasn't sure if uncle Charlie told you but, my mum Emma is really uncle Charlie's and my biologically father Remus little sister Izzy. They're all wizards and witches. Uncle Charlie is my biologically father Remus half-brother so yes he knows all about the magical community of witches and wizards so you can't blame him for that since you're not the only person who held secrets now am I?..._

Isa was in shock when she learned the truth about her dad's family and continued to read in silent.

 _I know this must be shocking for you … anyway I ignored the owl post from you and uncle Charlie including my siblings to protect you guys. Even though Jayden and Cameron kept watch over you guys they couldn't help but, worry over me and my sisters with the war coming. It was hard not too don't you think? I remember eleven years ago you told me you were dating a vampire?... you can't even imagine how pissed I was when I learned the truth from both Jayden and Cameron Isa. Toying with Jake's feelings and emotions was one thing but, honestly your rash decisions are another whole new level Izzy…. but, we'll talk about that later though. From what I know about vampires… they don't date human unless they are mated to said human. So if this got to you, I am to believe you're now a vampire. And therefore still in the land of the living I assume?_

 _Jayden and Cameron told me everything that occurred when you were living with uncle Charlie. Edward was his name wasn't it? He broke up with you … left you in the woods and while you were in your zombie state, road off with a stranger in a motorcycle, and even jumped a cliff. Are you bloody mad Izzy or you're just plain stupid including rushing through a crowd in Italy that your dramatically boyfriend nearly expose himself as a vampire thinking you were dead!? You're so lucky you're my cousin Izzy or else I would've told you off when I could but, unfortunately I was too worried about the war to even worry about that._

 _So I'm writing to you now. Four years after the war has ended and because I've been needing the time to heal. You see… I lost my soul mate in this war… and I was raped and tortured. And then when it finally ended… I got married to another man who I thought was mine and Harry's best friend. He betrayed us Izzy. He made me believe we were in love… and gained two beautiful children until Harry and I found out the truth… and it finally ended today. I had a trio from a family that I thought was truly my family and my friends who gave me love and loyalty potions. I have two children a daughter name Roselynn Sapphire Jasmine and a son Hugo Xander Weasley. They're both my children through an artificial relationship does that mean they were born from rape… torture… yes, I believe they were. I haven't told my children yet but, I have no doubt my daughter is going to be very upset since Hugo is still young. You'll meet them soon. Along with my best friend Harry and his twins Lily Luna and James Sirius and surrogate son Theodore Edward Remus (Teddy) Lupin who just happens to be mine, Jayden's, Cameron's, Ariel and Aqua little brother from our biologically father._

 _Going back into the reason I'm writing, we're vacationing on the borderline of La Push and Forks in a few months to a year. We just have to get things sorted out first. You see, we just went back to the Headquarters which is my soul mate's old house. Harry was his God son and he inherited everything… including myself… it's hard being here. I can't even begin to explain how painful to be here but, it does have good memories between the two of us. It's like a wound that was healing being ripped apart wide open just by looking at his name…_

 _He knew he was going to die, Izzy! He even wrote a letter to me, Harry and his cousin, William Black. Which just happens to be uncle Billy. The chief of the Quileute Tribe. I don't know what was in the other two letters … but, to me? He told me to never change… to never let the loss and grief change me. To be brave and love again to open up about what happened. To move on from him. From my soul mate. It's difficult for me to love again… this isn't the first time I lost someone I love Izzy. I lost four men in my life before or during I went to school in Hogwarts… first I lost Jax…. then Seth… Cedric… and now Sirius… four men Izzy… I don't think I can handle getting hurt again but, maybe it's probably because I haven't healed from his death yet._

 _Izzy, I need my cousin. My best friend again. I don't need the demanding, unwanted, selfish bitchy person that you became. I need you to comfort me when I arrive there. You're literally going to be my back bone through all of this… of course I have my best friend Harry and my friends, my family but, I need you Izzy. You were my best friend before we … drifted apart… I wish you stop acting selfish towards everyone Izzy including myself. I need my best friend back please Izzy._

 _To do a three sixty to everyone you know. It destroys what image they have of you. I should know I've done it multiple times when I lost someone I loved… Jax… Seth… Cedric… Sirius… in my school years I lost four guys that I ever loved… Sirius who helped me heal and somehow we fell in love and were planning to get married and start our lives together! Especially when my 'home' was in a constant state of war for fourteen years. Please open up your heart to that wonderful family that had welcomed you from the start. Because your betrayal, though it may not seem like it now but, it has scared them for all eternity especially your children and please be that sweet cousin that loves her father who I ever grew up with in our childhood. my uncle Charlie. You literally broke his heart Izzy. I can understand that you don't want anything to do with anyone but, pushing away uncle Charlie was the last straw even for you…you're his only family besides the Cullens… yes, I know all about them from Jayden and Cameron. You should really think about it Izzy or you'll lose that much respect from everyone if you continue to act this way you are now._

 _Of course that is if you have become the opposite of who you once were. If you are exactly the same, ignore that bit for now… and think about the lives that you can save with your supernatural abilities. For I don't doubt you have at least one._

 _See you soon Izzy._

 _Forever,_

 _Mio_

The coven watched in shock as Isa instantly dropped the parchment turned to the bird and pointed at it "What the hell has Mio been through?" she exclaimed as her glare even made the bird shutter. She glared at her husband Edward as he moved towards her but, stopped instantly going near Renesemee and Elliott. Jake, who just happened to be in the other side of the twins gave her _'what happen to Mio'_ look which Isa looked down for a moment and picked up the letter.

"Mio was hurt Jake… she was hurting… she lost four men in her life that she ever loved when she was before or during school…her last love was her soul mate they were going to get married but, she was … under a love and loyalty potion from her estrange best friend …who was her husband… whoever he was I'm going to kill him… for what he put Mio through hell…" Isa hoarse leaving Jake to widen his eyes in horror, stunned and shock about to ask but, she continued to talk "I'm acting so stupid and superior, treating my dad like… he wasn't important to me... including my cousins… the Cullens, the pack especially with you Jake I'm really am sorry Jake" she whispered.

That was until they heard two 'pops' which was from her two cousin Jayden and Cameron crossing their arms.

"Jay… Cam…" Isa hoarse.

Jayden grew quiet but, Cameron shifted uncomfortable "We're not here to fight or argue with you Isa… "he began to say as Isa grew quiet "We got a phone call from 'Fire… she told us everything that she wrote you a letter. Do you have the letter?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got it today…" Isa whispered.

Cameron took a deep breath grabbing another parchment "You might as well read this one too," he whispered.

Isa grew curious as she grabbed the parchment letter from her cousin Cameron while Jayden was crossing his arms watching. He's still weary over his estrange cousin and wasn't a big fan of hers at the moment for the way she was acting especially with their uncle Charlie.

 _Izzy,_

 _I also wanted to point out that if Jake is with you. Uncle Billy should receive a letter from my soul mate Sirius they were cousins… and I'm not sure what uncle Billy told Jake but, he wrote something not sure what but, uncle Billy should know what it is. Also if Jayden and Cameron are hearing this can you tell them to clean up the house in the reservation before we arrive. We would really appreciate it._

 _Always,_

 _Sapphire (a.k.a. Mio)_

Jake gaped at the letter "Sirius… they were soul mates," he hoarse.

Jayden smirked " Yeah they were going to get married before that bastard ruined everything," he growled.

"They were going to get married and I would've been related to you guys and Bells," Jake gape at his friends.

"Yes you would," Jayden smirked.

"Well bloody hell," Jake blurted out.

"Exactly and guess who the bloody bastard that ruined everything?" Cameron growled.

"Who?" Isa asked.

"You'll find out soon enough we're only here to pass the message to you Izzy," Cameron explained.

Isa slowly nodded "Thank you for giving it to me … and Jay… Cam… I want to apologize to you both … for treating you the way I did growing up … I know it's not exactly much but, I want us to start over and be friends again if you let me…" she whispered.

Cameron gave a small smile "We'd like that wouldn't we Jay?" he asked.

Jayden took a deep breath "Yeah… we would but, I'm not the person you need to apologize for Izzy… you really hurt uncle Charlie and I don't think I can forgive you for that … but, for uncle Charlie's sake I'll do it for him since he still loves you," he stiffly says.

Bella (Isa) slowly nod at this knowing he's right.

"I understand," Isa whispered.

"Uncle Charlie isn't at the police station Isa he's at home getting ready to visit uncle Billy as we speak," Cameron explained

Isa nodded at this, spun around looking at the bird flying away through the window "I'm planning on apologizing to dad anyway," she softly says leaving her two cousins Jayden and Cameron to nod at this "One day soon Mio… I promised to be there… " she whispered, the group watched as she crumpled into herself and sobbed tearless cries.

Jayden and Cameron crossed their arms together against their chest where Edward raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Who are you?" Edward blurted out.

"Your cousin in law apparently," Jayden snorted rolling his eyes at his estrange cousin husband Edward who tried to read his mind "I would appreciate if you stop trying to read my mind it's rude," he stiffly replied leaving Edward to widen his eyes in horror about to protest then turned away from him facing his brother Cameron "I should get going since I have to buy some food for Mal and Sophia apparently they're both craving chicken," he explained as he waved at his brother.

"Later bro tell Sophia I'll be home soon and don't forget the extra Spanish rice, tortilla and corn in that order," Cameron replied.

"Will do," Jayden apparate with a silent _'pop'_ leaving the coven watched in shock then turned to Isa and Cameron who helped his cousin up.

Renesmee pushed her father out of the way while walking towards her mom. She placed her hand on her mother's forearm while Cameron held her up relying the scene she just witnessed. And then showed the parchment still in her hand.

"Can I read it to the family momma? Do you need confront from daddy… can I…? I can confront you momma?" Isa looked at her with venom-pooled eyes.

"Cam do you mind?" Isa asked.

"Not at all as long as she stays a few feet away from me than I'm all good," Cameron asked turning to his niece "No offense kid I'm just not a big fan of vampires at the moment," he says.

"None taken," Renesmee murmured "But, who are you and the other boy though?" she asked.

"We're your uncles and we also have kids about your age so you'll be meeting them soon?" Cameron grinned showing his teeth leaving her and EJ to blink their eyes at him.

"Come here Nessie… EJ… I'm so sorry that I been treating you like you're not important to me… I know it won't make up to you both but, I'm going to prove it to you that I do love you both. You mean the world to me… and I'm very sorry for treating you the way that I did… and you may read it while I play with your hair," Isa murmured. EJ just sat down on his mum's side while Renesemee sat on her lap. Everyone's eyes widen as they watched the scene in front of them. They even watched as Renesmee grabbed the paper, and melodically read it out. Everyone felt a sorrow so deep in their bones… it's a different heart break to watch strangers die, then it is to hear your soul mate die. Little did they know, Hermione watched it happen. She heard, watched and felt it happen. And it almost destroyed her.

"Momma who's Mio and what war is she talking about? Mum she sounds British and there's no wars in Britain," EJ spats out just like his mother before him in one quick breath and quickly not realizing Cameron's eyes turned dark.

"EJ… Nessie… she's your cousin of course! Well technically she's my cousin just like Cameron, Jayden, Ariel and Aqua they're all my cousin really. And Mio is their little sister. Her real name is Hermione I just call her Mio for short while she calls me Izzy. I haven't heard from her in almost 18 years … her name is Hermione Granger well Hermione Lupin anyway. and well… you see she was in a magical war. She's a witch just like my cousins are. Cameron and Jayden are both wizards with their families, then there's Ariel and Aqua who are witches. They all went to a boarding school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the war just ended four years ago," that sent everyone on edge. A magical war, that they knew nothing about?! How could that be possible.

"Isa why haven't we heard about this before?' Edward was not liking that his wife didn't tell him before hand.

"I suggest you watch your mouth Edward… since you have no idea what my baby sister went through," Cameron stiffly says as everyone turned to him noticing his eyes turned dark while crossing his arms against his chest "And the only reason you haven't heard about it was because it wasn't your place to know about it since it's a secret community for wizards and witches especially towards muggles like yourselves… along the magical war. That wasn't your place to participate since it's in England so that's not part of your community unless it was really necessary especially with magical creatures. My sisters Ariel and Aqua was also in that magical war to watch over our little sister Hermione while Jayden and I take our wives away from that place because there were death eaters (dark witches or wizards) who tend to kill muggles without losing a beat. They were the bad guys who wanted to kill my family and neither of us wanted that so we split up because of it. Of course I wanted to help out but, I knew my wife needed me since she was pregnant with our first child at the time and we needed to watch over uncle Charlie and Isa here in case the death eaters were to come here to kill them but, luckily there were none. The only bad guys here in Forks were Victoria and her army," he explained.

"You weren't even there when we fought against Victoria and her army though?" Emmett asked.

"Actually we were how do you think the army of vampires were killed instantly. Victoria had about 250 people in her army you only killed about 100. Jayden and I killed them with one blast with our wands making you think you were the ones that killed them if it wasn't for our help." Cameron explained stiffly.

"They also saved our father," another familiar replied revealing Leah and Seth who overheard this after coming back from patrol.

"They saved Harry," Jake asked in surprised.

"Yeah I was surprised too when dad told us who saved him he said that it was Jayden and Cameron who saved our father… and we owe them a great dept. because of it," Leah smiled.

"Like we wouldn't save uncle Harry Lee. You know he's practically family to us you know that," Cameron waved it off.

Leah held a small smile "I know and again thank you for saving our father," she sincerely meant that.

"Of course you're our family," Cameron winked at her leaving her to chuckle at this.

"Does that mean you can fly a broom?" Seth asked.

"Yes… in some ways… why?" Cameron asked suspiciously at him.

"Do you think you can show us later," Seth asked.

"Sure kid whatever you say," Cameron smirked.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Seth pointed out.

"You'll always be a kid to me kid," Cameron smirked leaving Seth to pout while others chuckled at this.

"Then why didn't you tell me Isa?" Edward asked.

"Like Cameron said it wasn't my place or his to say much unless it was really necessary. You heard the letter. She stopped sending letters after her 3rd year!" Isa exclaimed looking at Cameron "My cousin will be pissed off when she learns that you all know that particular subject. Although I guess she knew I'd tell you guys. Fuck! My cousin was tortured, raped and even worse than that she talked about it like it was nothing!" she looked ready to cry again but, she shook it off "Jasper! Cameron. You both know a great deal about the war. Help me out here! What is she going through…?"

"Isa I can't even imagine what Sapphire went through but, the fact that her ex-husband would use one of the deadly curses then you would want to kill him," Cameron growled.

"Deadly curse what curse?" Isa asked.

"He used the Imperius Curse (Imperio) that made her think it was love… he raped and tortured her without her knowing about .. including dosing her with a love and loyalty potions. If I ever see that basted near these parts of the woods. He'll be dead before he steps foot here," Cameron cried in anger.

Isa's eyes turned red in anger "Are you telling me that her so called husband … used that curse to rape and torture Mio … including those kids as a result including dosing her with a love and loyalty potion without her consent that would let anyone who does in Azkaban" she spats.

Cameron took a deep breath to calm down looking straight at his cousin "Yeah he did… I can't really say much since I don't know the whole story except how those troubled Trio of Weasel's ruined their lives because of it. All I know is that Harry and 'Fire found out when Jayden and I were visiting them in England with our family… a few days ago which wasn't pretty… and before you do anything Izzy you should apologize to everyone including uncle Charlie," he pointed out.

Isa bowed her head in shame knowing she had a long way to go "Wait ... Cameron… are we okay though? … "she whispered.

Cameron pursued his lips for a moment "Not even close…" he started to say leaving Isa to bow her head more then he lifted her chin to look at him "But, we'll get there. It just takes one step at a time but, I'm really glad you decided to go back to your old self again Isa… I miss my little cousin," he smirked waving at her "Later," and apparate with a silent _'pop'_ leaving Isa to smile a little.

"I miss being myself too Cam…" Isa whispered then turned to Jasper.

"What do you think Jasper… you been through the war more than Cam did… what do you think?" she asked.

Jasper looked at her, determining if she should help her. When he was finished reading her emotions, he looked at her "I'll speak to Peter and Charlotte when they get home from hunting. Maybe ya'll should go hunting too. I'm sure they'll be more owls coming by and you don't want to feed them. Take the kids and get to know them. They're family after all," with that piece said he pulled Alice from the room and went upstairs as he heard Jacob, Adrian his imprint headed out with Leah and Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward with his whole family again into the woods.

In the other side of Forks, the reservation of La Push woods where you'll see a house of the Black Household-Elders Headquarters where Billy was making lunch when the phone rang.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Billy wheeled himself over to the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Billy it's me?"

"Hey Charlie how are you?"

Charlie held his breath "I'm good been busy with work and all that. I was just wondering if we can meet up and talk? There's something I have to talk to you about. It's important," he explained.

Billy noticed his best friend's tone "Sure Charlie what is it?" he asked.

"Do you remember Remus and Emma my siblings?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I remember them what about them Charlie?"

Charlie grew quiet again "Well you know how I told you that Remus learned that his children were dead after losing his wife thanks to Peter in the first war," he spats and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Yes…" I slowly said this.

"Turns out his kids are indeed alive and been staying with my sister Emma to watch over them thanks to Lily before they got murdered by Voldemort," he explained. I shivered at the name knowing he's one dangerous wizard.

"Really that's great Charlie," I beamed at this knowing he missed his nephews and nieces "Who are they? The kids I mean?" I asked.

"You already know them Billy. Jayden. Cameron. Ariel, Aqua and little Mia," Charlie replied leaving poor Billy to spat his drink in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah that's what I said apparently Remus was also stunned by this explanation and gained another son Teddy. He married Nymphodora-Sirius cousin. Little Tonks you remember her don't you? She was only a kid when you last saw her?" Charlie asked.

"Bloody hell are you saying that little Tonks married your brother and gained a son," I spluttered in shock.

"Yes,"

"Bloody hell," I blurted out.

"Exactly and there's more Bill?"

"What could be more than that Charlie?"

"They're dead… Remus… Emma… Daniel… her husband and even Tonks… they died in the war… I just got a letter from Mia explaining everything she also mentioned that you should be getting a letter from Sirius too,"

"I haven't heard from Sirius in a long time what makes her think that?"

"Apparently Sirius wrote a letter to you,"

That's when I heard a tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hold on a second Charlie?" Billy asked who wheeled himself over to Angel's window. It's been eighteen years since he has seen this bird. Eighteen years since he heard from his pen pal, his cousin Sirius. He let the bird in, gave him some water and rare meat then rolled himself out into the kitchen talking to Charlie on the phone in his hand.

"Hey Charlie I just got the letter just now,"

"Good I'll be coming over say half an hour?"

"Alright see you then Charlie,"

"See you,"

Once he bid 'goodbye' to his best friend. He then set the letter on the table, and prepared a cup of coffee and a bagel for himself. Before he finally moved back to the table. He wasn't really looking forward for this letter. From what Charlie told him he also held some bad news that he lost his both his siblings leaving his nephews and nieces by themselves although they're all grown up now but, still and also gained another nephew name Teddy. It's a lot to deal with poor Charlie. Even after his daughter Bella being a vampire and all. He pretty lost his family but, now with him though. He and Charlie are practically brothers but, blood but, that didn't mean he would lose him too he refused to do that. he also didn't like the sense of foreboding he was getting especially from this letter. He bit his bottom lip looking at the clock stating it was now 6:45 in the evening sun went down.

 _"Maybe I should call the elders too? Harry, Sue and Quil will like to know what my cousin has to say,"_ Billy thought to himself and wheeled over to his phone and dialed Sue's number and then Quil's inviting them over.

A half an hour later they were sitting at the kitchen waiting for Charlie who was also involved in this and waited for him. Once he arrived they all sat down together looking at the letter that was sitting on the table.

"Billy, you said it might contain important information? Open it up already will ya. The suspense sucks ass. Especially for us up in age and all!" Quil said the last part jokingly.

"He's right Billy open it up already," Harry insisted at this.

"We're not getting any younger you know," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah Billy. We need to hurry this impromptu meeting up. I've got a shift at the diner soon and I need to make sure that both Leah and Seth are doing better today. Both the kids Leah and Seth are watching over the restaurant as we speak and I don't want them to wait very long since Jessica Stanley is here she's announced that she's going to date my son Seth and I won't have that scarlet date my baby boy even Leah agrees with me and she's being her usual bitchy self again," Sue said a bit impatiently.

Billy chuckled at his three friends and fellow elders "Okay. okay. I'm opening it,"

"Why would Jessica want to date Seth. She's too slutty for him" Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"Here, Here," Harry announced leaving Sue to whack her husband on the head knowing he's right but, wouldn't admit it out loud.

 _William Black,_

 _I'm so sorry cousin. I know I told you that I'd come visit you with Remus and the kids once the war was over… thing is, if you got this letter. I was killed. I hope I went out with a laugh on my face and protecting my family because of it._

 _As you know. I got this girl,"_ Billy spoke up where Charlie cut him off "That's Mya, my niece he's was going to marry my niece," he exclaimed.

"Shhh let him finish first," Sue shushed him. Charlie pouted which is unlike him while the others chuckled at his behavior.

Billy cleared his throat continuing to read "Anyway… where was I oh right… _she's my soul mate,"_ leaving Sue to 'awe' leaving the elders to roll their eyes _"Her name is Mya. She's beyond beautiful. At least to me she is. If you're wondering if Mya is the same Mya that you know. Yes, cousin she's Charlie's youngest niece that would be correct. You see we fell in love despite the age difference neither of us cared really. Mooney of course was very skeptically seeing that his little girl was dating his best friend. He's very protective with Mya as you can tell but, with one bambi doe look from Mya well he'll be a bit softie he can't help himself when it comes with his little girl,"_ leaving the others to chuckle at this.

 _She has these gorgeous chestnut brown bambi doe eyes with pink puffy lips. Such a fiery temper too when you mess with her friends and family especially her personally belongings known as books. She's a book worm my spirted book worm. Thing is… I can't start anything with her… yes. She's of age to consent to marriage in the magical world but, the Weasley trio the one that I told you about has me in a secrecy vow. Damn bastards had me under a secrecy vow about keep their nasty secret away from Mya and my god son Harry. I just wanted to point out that I did fight tooth and nail over this but, unfortunately it wasn't enough. They also put me under an unbreakable vow that states that I'll never get in between their shenanigans. You can't even imagine how heartbroken I was. Mya and I were planning to elope a week before we started this war… we wanted to be together and I would do anything in my power to do so that was before we got into the war mind you… I can tell you, because in their eyes you're not magical. You're a half breed just like Remus… my werewolf best friend and my cousin Nymphadora because she's a Metamporphmagus._

 _Now before you point fingers I also want to point out to Charlie Mya's uncle if he's with you that I loved your niece more than you ever know. I love her Charlie and I will always will which was why it took a very long time (almost a year) to get me to break down under that vow. I fought tooth and nail against them but, like I said it wasn't enough… the minute you take that vow … I knew my heart broke into a million pieces knowing that my angel … my princess would be raped and tortured over that damn bastard Ronald. He was Mya's and Harry's best friend (scratch that former best friend) who betrayed them._

 _Now. Seeing as you're reading this my godson has finally returned to Headquarters. That means that he found their letters. Billy I beg you to open up the Black Farm House for them. They may have children and other things that they need to take care of. Make sure that Sam and the pack knows about them. And not to push especially with Mya … If I know my book worm which I do she'll close off her heart but, when she does find love again which will take her awhile. Trust me I been through this with her a lot. She lost four loves now including myself. Jax … then there's Seth and no it's not Harry and Sue's son Seth it's a different person just to be sure they know that,"_

Billy stated leaving Harry and Sue to chuckle at this.

 _Then there was Cedric it took a long while for Mya to reconsider dating again before Cedric stole her heart…it was before Mya and I decided to be a couple. Whenever Mya falls in love with someone ... she would close off her heart and push you away. I should know I was one of those blokes but, she didn't push me away even if she tried. Somehow along the way I slowly gained her whole heart, anyway I also want to point out not to push them Harry and Mya I mean as they did indeed survive a war. They will not hesitate to destroy someone especially Mya. She's bloody scary Billy trust me I seen it before hand. She would destroy anyone who tends to be a threat to her friends and especially her family when it comes with that stuff. Please… take care of my Mya… and if the wolf imprints her, let her know that it's okay to fall in love again and not to push him away. And whoever this wolf imprints on her tell him to fight for her no matter what._

 _If I know my Mya, she'll push him away not wanting to get her heart broken again. Even if she did survive through all that heartbreak from her four past loves she'll survive this too. I know she will. She's very strong like that. You can also tell her to take it in her own pace though. She's very stubborn and will likely try to hide away and push anyone out unless my god son Harry drags her arse outside to play with the kids. From what I've seen… It's only the beginning of the war. And depending on when you got this letter… they may have taken some time to heal before stepping into the headquarters. I don't know what they went through but, the healing process could take very long time. And that's if they want to talk to someone or keep it bottled up. Don't force them to talk. If they do talk, it's because they think it's right especially for Mya._

 _Please love them like their your own. Harry has lost everyone. His mum, his dad, even his god father's. his honorary uncles. His second family. he's probably not very trusting at the moment. Give him TIME. He loves with every fiber, and trust with every fiber. Give him time Billy. And that will be what he has for you. Mya. She's strong willed. But, if Harry loves and trust your people she will too. She trusts his judgement including her family of siblings. Jayden and Cameron I heard that they saved Harry, I give them thumbs up for that. I always knew those boys would do something good while the rest of us fight in this war. I knew deep down that it broke Mya's heart when she had to send them away to protect them not wanting to lose her family left even if she had to get them to protect their uncle Charlie and cousin Izzy. At least that's what Mya told me anyway. Ariel and Aqua stayed behind as they're still in school and wanted to be near their sister just like Jayden and Cameron did. I only this because Mya told me when she kept rambling on and on until she finally broke down. It broke my heart and I being her fiancée at the time held her close in a hug telling her everything will be fine. Of course deep down I knew things were going to be different and then we fought in that war. She will though and will trust his judgement. She was probably severely tortured, maybe even damaged… when the war was at it's peak until it ended. She won't trust very easily though. Harry trust easier than she does. She's going to need to be cared for. Please… I beg you! Take care of her... and Harry. They were once children. Now they must be war-hardened adults. Be warned though. I love you Billy, Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca with their kids. I hope they're doing well Bill. I really do. They'll be there soon in a few months to a year. they just need to get their affairs together. Write to them. Angel will wait for your response. Even in death watching out for my loved ones._

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _a.k.a. Padfoot._

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whooo I'm on a roll today. I'm going to at least update more chapters when I can so you can see how this story is very different. Also I want to point out that Sirius Black fought for Mya as hard as he could so you will know that he did loved Mya like any soul mate would do. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: The Truth!**

"The war seems horrible if we're just getting this letter now especially your niece Charlie. I can't imagine what's she's going through especially losing four men in her life that she ever loved. Do you need the pack for this?" Sue asked.

Billy held his breath with a nod "Yes, send them to my house. I'm the only who see the Farm House from here," he replied.

Charlie grew quiet as conflicted emotions came through him "If I ever seen that bastard near my niece or her kids I'll kill that son of a bitch," he growled.

Harry put his hand over his "We all will but, for now we just need to be there for the kids especially your niece Charlie," he explained.

Charlie held his breath with a nod "No wonder Jayden and Cameron wouldn't say much when they got back … I knew something was wrong I just knew it … I just didn't know what it was until now…" he whispered. He felt he failed his brother for not protecting his kids when they did.

"You didn't fail them Charlie they had to fight this war or else everything in this earth would've been in chaos because of it," Billy replied then turned to Quil "Quil I want you to keep an eye out from the watch tower," he explained.

"Of course," Quil nodded at this as he sat at the patio keeping an eye out.

Billy watched Sue ran outside starting the car and pulled out of the driveway, mostly likely heading to Sam and Emily's "Quil. I want you to call the Cullens. Mya's is Isabella's cousin,"

Quil nodded and quickly nod at this

"Oh Sirius. You left your soul mate and your god son no less but, at least you fought tooth and nail when you did but, it wasn't enough… I'm so sorry Padfoot… they're probably emotional and physically damaged. Damn it to hell!" Billy grumbled under his breath.

Billy quickly wheeled himself over to the warded drawer, that Sirius had set up while on the run before he was finally free thanks to Mya and her cat Crookshakes and pulled out the parchment and an ink well and quill.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _My apologies for writing this letter so informal. I have belief that you are now Head of House of Black and House of Potter but, it's almost like I already know you in some way. Your god father Sirius told me all about you and Mya when he was on the run._

 _My cousin has asked me to get the Farm House set up for you and Mya. Tell Mya she's always welcomed here, just like you are. Now, I need some information._

 _Children? If so, how many? How long are you planning on staying in Forks, Washington? USA? Do you know the latest fashions? If not. We can always get our allies, the Golden Eyed Cullen's to take you and your family shopping. They're Vegetarian Vampires and Mya's cousin has recently joined the coven. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan (Isabella Marie Mason-Isa) well that was about 11 years ago. She has two kids as well. Elliott Jacob Mason and Renesemee Carlie Mason._

 _Another thing is, we may not be closely related Harry but, you're still a blood relative either way. Meaning you have the gene to shift. Don't fret if you or your children do. I beg you. The pack will know who you are, like everyone else in the magical world but, they know not to mention your names in the magical world._

 _May this slight vacation be what you need to heal from the atrocities of war and may you both find a love that is indescribable and irrevocably true especially with you and Mya. I heard what happen to you both and I'm sorry that you both had to go through that horrible sight when you did. Does the children know the truth yet about what happen to you and Mya if so? How did they react? Hopefully not too bad. If they did I'm sorry to hear that I know that can't be easy for them to think that their other parent isn't really their mom/dad._

 _It will be an honor to welcome you into my reservation with open arms. Just let me know when you'll get to my side of the pond when you do._

Billy knew it would take at least two weeks or two months for Angel to get back to Grimmald Place. And there for allow the family there to read and accept his invitation. He would feel it in his bones that this next few months and the coming years were going to be interesting with these two magical and their family moving in.

As the phone started ringing Charlie decided to stay over and told his nephews about it which they told him it was fine since Jayden and Cameron are taking the family out to Seattle for a mini vacation so they should be back by the end of the week since they needed a break from everything so Charlie will be by himself at the house but, was more than welcome to stay if necessary which he agreed without hesitation. Billy went to answer it as he watched Angel flya way with the parchment in tow.

"Hello. This is William Black speaking,"

"Mr. Black. This is Carlisle. Quil just called. We understand that Mya and her 'family' are magical. And that they're returning. We just received our own post from her and her brothers Jayden and Cameron who we just met today recently. We weren't even aware that Mya's brothers were staying here in Forks but, I supposed you knew that yes?"

"Yes, Carlisle I did if it wasn't for those boys Harry wouldn't be here with us today so we owe the boys our great dept. especially for Harry and his family. It would seem that we would need to make some adjustments in the treaty. Family and all. Is Jacob, Seth and Leah still there? Tell them that they're also needed.

"Jacob, Leah and Seth should be on their way now. I will see you when the magical get here, to talk about the treaty. Have a good day, Billy.

"You too Carlisle,"

After that was said the line was disconnected and the sounds of howls filled into the air. Jake, Seth and Leah were calling the packs. There have been more female shifters as of late which has given Leah some hope stating that she's not the only female shifter in the pack anymore. Two of those shifters was Paul's little sisters from his mum's 2nd marriage so he's very protective with his little sisters as in late.

 **[England-Grimmald Place-Old Headquarters]** …

It's been a month since Hermione went down to Gringotts to close her vaults. Yes, she has more than one vaults considering she's the youngest daughter of Remus Lupin and in his family she made sure to close everything and get new identifications for herself, Harry, Draco, Neville, Blaise and Luna with the kids if necessary. Harry and Hermione decided to tell the kids the truth which was an understatement of the century for the kids….

 **(flashback)**

 _Harry and Hermione were discussing how to tell the kids the truth. Of course for Teddy he knew some bits but, wasn't sure what was worst. So Harry called the kids in the living room when Kretcher went to serve them some snacks for them._

 _"Harry we have to tell them…"_

 _"I know Mione I know… you know how James and Lily are very fond with … their mother…"_

 _"And you don't think Rosie isn't fond of her father either Harry we have to tell them the truth… would you rather that they read it in the Dailey Prophet we both know how the reporters are they would likely twist everything which is the last thing we needed especially the children,"_

 _Harry grew quiet as he closed his eyes in defeat "Alright… we'll tell them… do you want to call them or should I?"_

 _Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth pursuing her lips "You should do it… and I'll grab Hugo…" she murmured at this grabbing her baby boy._

 _Harry nodded at this "Kids… Teddy… James. Rose. Lily will you come down here please," he called over the kids. It was a stampede and thankfully Kretcher set the snacks on the table for the kids, Harry and Hermione to eat including baby food for Hugo._

 _"What is it daddy?" Lily asked holding her panda bear close to her._

 **Harry's P.O.V.**

 _I took a deep breath gesturing the kids to sit down "Why don't you sit down this might take awhile," he asked._

 _The kids grew confuse as they followed instructions that's when Hermione came down holding her son Hugo as she was bouncing him by distracting herself._

 _"Daddy… where's mum?" James asked._

 _Hermione sat down and put Hugo inside his play pen "James… Lily… Rosie… Teddy there's something that your father and I have to tell you," she began to say leaving the kids to sit up straight "Rosie… will you come here please," she whispered._

 _Rose got up to her mother "Yes momma?" she asked._

 _Hermione held her into her lap playing with her hair "I know you're still young for this but, you need to know the truth… Ronald… your father … isn't your real father…" she whispered._

 _Rose grew confuse "W-what do you mean momma?" she asked._

 _Hermione blinked her tears "Well you see it's very complicated and difficult to understand even for your age but, Ronald he dosed me with a love and loyalty potions before you and Hugo were even born… so my love for him was all fake," she explained._

 _"Fake…" Rose whispered._

 _"Yes darling … my love for your father was fake… he dose me illegal potions so he can take advantage of me and be the selfish bas-selfish person that he was while he steals from your uncle Harry's vaults before he even knew he was a wizard," Hermione explained._

 _"I… I don't understand… daddy wouldn't do that momma…" Rose whispered._

 _"Yes he would Rose. They all did…" Harry distantly says "Just like your mother Ginny… and your grandmother Molly it turns out they been feeding us love and loyalty potions … my love with Ginny was all fake… your grandmother Molly… been planning for this before we were even born… they're selfish," he explained._

 _"Mum won't do that," James cried out in anger._

 _"Yes she would she's been obsessing with me before I knew I was a wizard Jamie… I mean look at what happen to Teddy's parents. They killed them…. They killed Sirius… " Harry voice was cracked leaving Hermione to blinked her tears "They killed so many people and they don't even care… they killed my only family I had left… they even tortured, raped your aunt Hermione after what she been through with the war… your grandmother even take bad about the dead… my parents… Teddy's parents even Sirius stating they purebloods traitors for even associating with muggles. My mum was a muggleborn witch but, what they don't know is that my mum is a pureblood which makes me a pureblood. I made sure to keep that bit secretive under a few friends that I actually trust," he explained._

 _"What do you mean that grandma Molly killed my parents," Teddy growled leaving the kids startled._

 _"You remember when we went to the Burrow with the Aurors Teddy?" Hermione distantly replied._

 _"Yeah…" Teddy slowly said this._

 _"I know you heard some because of your werewolf hearing but, what was the last thing you last heard yesterday," she whispered._

 _"Ginny. Ron and Molly dose you and papa Harry with love and loyalty potions and talking bad about my parents… Sirius… papa Harry's parents… and from there it was quiet…" Teddy whispered as he widen his eyes in horror realizing what they did._

 _"Ron raped you didn't he Minnie…" Teddy hoarse._

 _Hermione nodded at this blinking her tears with a heartbroken expression on his face "I remember … I was really little… I was only maybe a baby then … but, my dad Remus he told me that I was not only going to gain another brother but, a sister too… " he whispered._

 _Hermione closed her eyes "Yeah … I was going to marry Sirius … we were in love Teddy," she whispered._

 _"You cheated on daddy?" Rose asked as her eyes widen her eyes in horror._

 _"No Rosie… I never cheated on your father… Sirius and I were soul mates… we were going to get married but, Ron … he got jealous and got selfish… so he made this plan to rape and torture me until I was only his. No one else… he didn't even care that he raped or tortured his best friend… when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was happy knowing that I would love you until entirety just like Hugo… I love you both so much that it breaks my heart that you two were from rape from Ronald…. I'm so sorry darling… he's not your father… and you're not a Weasley… " she whispered._

 _Rose got off Hermione quickly "I don't believe you! My daddy loves me and I won't leave him with you!" she cried running away._

 _"Rose!" Hermione called her back._

 _"Roselynn Sapphire Jasmine Lupin you don't talk to your mother like that…" Harry voice echoed through the house leaving Rose to flinch as she stopped in her spot "I know your hurt… angry… even … thinking that your father is your actually father but, he's not Rose. he raped, tortured your mother for fun. Resulting you and Hugo in the end do you know how disgusting that is …. How can you yell at your mother the one who has always been there for you when your so called father didn't when all he ever does is just lay in the couch ignoring you please when you were a baby? Hermione had to do all the work when it was just you and Ron… she had to feed you, take care of you when you were sick even though she had work she insisted that she would take care of her baby girl which is you... while that bastard… had his way of fun with your mother… how can you even think that your mother doesn't love him… she was under a love and loyalty potion by force Rose do you know how illegal those potions are it's when someone would force your love into a relationship without their consent that's what happen to me and your mother…" turning_ Rose towards Hermione _"Your mum loves you more than life itself do you know that… she would do anything for you and Hugo and not ignore you whenever you see fit. She's the one who took care of the family while your so called father didn't. Did you know that he would cheat his own way at work being an auror well he never did any of the work while the rest of us did? Yeah that sounds so loveable Rose,"_ he sarcastically replied.

 _Rose grew quiet and ran to her room with a slam leaving Hermione to sit down in defeat._

 _"Uncle Ron rape you auntie Min'nie," James whispered as his eyes widen his eyes in horror._

 _Hermione gave a small nod "Yes … he did Jamie…" she whispered._

 _James looked at his aunt then back to his dad "Dad…does that mean me and Lily aren't mum's kids too…" he whispered._

 _Harry kneeled down to his son "Yeah Jamie that would be correct… your mom also dose me with love and loyalty potions… resulting you and Lily… she always been in love with me as the boy-who-lived not Harry… and she knew that… of course when my feelings towards your mum… It was forced relationship Jamie… your mom isn't your mum just like Rose father isn't her father and it was your grandmother's plan for all this so she's in huge fault over this," Harry explained._

 _"Does uncle Ron not love Rose," Lily whispered in mouse sound._

 _"No he doesn't love her … he never loved Rose or Hugo… he actually had some nerve to ask me to bare more children. I mean don't get me wrong I want more children in the future but, not like that… Ron forced me to be in the relationship…. Which resulted Rose and Hugo in the end and not only that he's been cheating on me the whole time when I been taking care of our family while he can't keep his pants zipped because of it," Hermione distantly replied._

 _James and Lily grew quiet "Daddy… does momma not love us anymore," Lily whispered._

 _Harry held his daughter into his arms "I don't know flower… but, even if she doesn't … I still love you and James… Teddy too… it won't change anything flower. I'm still your father and that's never going to change… just like Rose will always be your cousin… related or not… she may not be Weasley anymore but, she's a Lupin since that's your aunts real maiden name… not Granger… she's not a muggle born witch she's a pureblood witch just like Rose and Hugo being purebloods too…including me… I'm also a pureblood. My mum was adopted she's Professor McGonagall's daughter who she thought died a long time ago… which would mean Professor McGonagall is your grandmother," he explained._

 _"Professor McGonagall is our grandmother?" James whispered._

 _"Yes Jamie," Harry replied._

 _"What about grandpa Arthur, uncle Bill, aunty Fleur, uncle Charlie, uncle Chase, uncle Fred, auntie Ariel, uncle George and auntie Aqua are they still our aunts and uncles," Lily whispered._

 _"Of course they are just because Rose isn't their niece that doesn't mean it has to change… they still love us no matter what since both Harry and I were the victims being forced into that relationship," Hermione whispered._

 _"May I be excused," Teddy whispered with a distant look on his face._

 _Hermione and Harry looked at each other worried "Are you sure Teddy I mean we can talk about it if you want?" she offered._

 _Teddy held his breath "I need to be alone for awhile if that's alright … but, we'll talk later though Minnie," he distantly replied._

 _"Of course take all the time you need Teddy you know where to find us if you need anything," Harry asked._

 _"Thanks Papa," Teddy murmured as he headed upstairs._

 **(end of flashback) …**

Since that night the children were worse off than the parents were. Lily cried to sleep in her father's arms every night with James and Teddy watching sadly from the chairs across from them. Hermione would rock baby Hugo in her room humming a song that she used to be sang too from her mum and her sisters when she was a little girl. Rose would randomly throw fits and the accidental magic once threw James and Hermione through the wall. The only two who acted they weren't phased were the two boys but, as you can see the longing and the overwhelming sadness in their eyes grew sadden for the kids.

Hermione was rocking her son to sleep once more when Rose threw another random fit which was the same subject stating that Ron still loved her but, after the last letter from Ron… well she blamed Hermione for that which brought Rose to throw her mother accidently against the wall which brought Hugo to cry in the other room when Harry found her there.

Harry rushed to his best friend when Hermione was unconscious and James groaning in pain.

"Dad is auntie Min'nie going to be okay?" James whispered.

"She'll be fine she just unconscious right now… " Harry murmured under his breath when he saw his niece Rose rocking back and forth sniffing "Watch your aunt James," he instructed.

"Rosie…" Harry softly says.

"I didn't mean to hurt mummy…" Rose sniffed blinking her tears "Daddy wrote me a letter…" she whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrow at this "Oh did he now?" he asked.

Rose sniffed at this "He called mummy the bad 'm' word… and called me one … and Hugo…" her voice was cracked… "I'm not a bad person am I uncle Harry?" she hoarse.

Harry stared at his niece as his heart broke "No you're not a bad person Rosie… your dad… your aunt Ginny… and your grandmother are the bad guys… they forced me and your mum to be with them… without our consent… your mum was with someone who really did loved her … he was my god father Rosie… they forced him to be under a unbreakable vow… where you forced someone to not tell someone when they know the truth… it's not something you can fight over... unless you were really strong… they were going to get married… and have many, many children… even if he's long gone he would've want you and your brother Hugo to take care of your mum where she'll fall in love again and you can call him dad one day… he'll love you as if you both were his kids…" he explained.

Rose sniffed "I hate him uncle Harry … how could he hurt mummy… and act like it was okay to do that… I always felt that he didn't love me enough… or Hugo… and now I know why… it's not fair…" she hoarse.

Harry grabbed his niece into a hug "I know sweetie… I know," he whispered.

"Come on let's get you kids to bed huh?" Harry offered.

"Okay…" Rose whispered with another sniff.

Once Harry took the kids to sleep Teddy helped Harry bring Hermione to her bedroom.

"Papa…" Teddy asked.

"Yes pup?"

"Will Minnie be okay…"

Harry gave a small smile "Yeah she'll be okay she's a warrior Teddy she'll be fine… in time… we all will," he whispered.

"I hope so… "Teddy whispered as he kissed his older sister on the forehead "I'm going to brush my teeth okay papa," he explained.

"Alright pup," Harry replied as he laid down next to Hermione knowing she'll need the comfort she can get.

Rocco had finally returned without a reply, which Hermione expected. She was just happy that Izzy got her letter. Angel was the surprise though. He could fly quicker, therefore should have gotten faster but, he must've stopped to fill up on rare meat and water if she would have to guessed on that.

It was in the second month right before breakfast was completely finished. Rose apologized to her mum once more rambling until she broke down crying telling her that she'll be good, she'll be extra good. She didn't want to be send away. Hermione being her mother rushed to her side and held her into a hug like she did as a child telling her that she would never give up on her children not in a million years. She loved her and Hugo more than anything in the world and nothing will ever change that. It was the first time they really talked. It took them awhile but, it did. That was until one breakfast morning, was Hermione's break through.

"HARRY! I found it! I found it!" her voice carried from the Library on the top floor, so she must've have used the Sonorus Charm. He quickly ran to the stairs, dodging the children and avoiding the prank's step traps set up by James and Lily. He flew through the Library's double doors and instantly found Hermione in a book pile on the floor. Looking around, he saw that all the tables were filled with books. "Harry! Finally, I've found it! Come over here! look! Look!" she sounded excited, and he let her excitement run through him as he quickly crossed the room.

"What did you find Mione?" He grabbed a book off the top of the pile "Ancient runes?" grabbing another one, "Unknown Dark Arts?" and with the finally one "And Black's Famous Spells for Mind Arts?" he took one look at her notes and found she truly did have a breakthrough.

"Yes! Harry, he left all these knowledges open for us. Merlin! Millennia of books in yours and the Black's libraries, all in our disposal. Can you believe it. And maybe we can talk to Lu, Nev, Draco and Blaise. Get them to join us in our excursion and open up their vast libraries as well," she explained gushing about the books and you can feel her anticipation forming at the idea of such knowledge being trapped into their minds.

And he thought about it would be a good idea for Nev, Luna, Draco and Blaise as they were never the same again. Luna lost her father in her 4th year for him writing the truth about Voldemort's return and therefore practically leaving her homeless. Neville's Grams had been gracious enough to take in Lu and adopted her into the family so therefore Neville and Luna are now brother and sister, that was until Neville got married to Hannah and Luna married Rolf her first husband. Hannah died during childbirth leaving him to care for his only daughter Gemini Alice Longbottom 'Gem' while Luna was windowed with two twin boys Lorcan and Lysander Zabini and was currently pregnant with their first child together which is a girl Jadene Aaliyah Zabini 'Jade' then there was Draco who went through hell and back. He was forced to work with the Dark Lord when they were in their 6th year … of course he didn't want anything to do with him so he switched sides and brought Theo and Blaise with him as they felt the same way. It took them awhile to trust one another but, now they're practically family.

Draco lost his wife Astoria when she gave birth to their only son Scorpius leaving Draco widowed as well. If it wasn't for Hermione Neville and Draco wouldn't went to a deeper end after losing their wives but, somehow along the way they both slowly fell in love with one another.

But, after Luna's father's death Luna's dreamy persona was just a façade to hide what truly was happening inside her mind. Nev had grown to love her as a sister and would be there for his sister until Neville's grandmother was murdered by Molly Weasley who was disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange who murdered her, a year later. The roles had been switched up and Nev had lost all his innocence in that moment and all hope that he didn't have to get involved disappeared. His lion was now just below the surface waiting for someone to do something 'dark'. He was living in a constant state of depression, revenge, and anger. A cycle that Harry knew quite well. A cycle that they all felt, every day.

Again if it wasn't for Hermione Neville and Luna would've lost their innocence because of it. Luna and Neville did change but, they're still the same person as they knew growing up except more adult and closed off towards people they hardly knew. When Hermione looked through Molly's mind she told Neville what happen and let's just say Neville wants justice for his grandmother, his parents, for leaving him an orphan just like it did with Harry but, luckily Draco managed to calm him down after telling him that he'll get his revenge against the troubled Weasley's (ex Weasley's)

Staying in England wasn't helping them. Staying where the war hit them hardest definitely wasn't healing any painful wounds. Watching his children cry every night because of their mom wasn't here hurt Harry. And he wished they didn't have to deal with that while his niece Rose crying wondering why her father would say such a thing to her mother who gave birth to her and her little brother Hugo. Sometimes, at night he couldn't sleep either because of his own nightmares, he would jump up and comfort Hermione who had the worst nightmares because she's been through hell in the war. And one some nights their roles would reverse. This was what become of our war heroes and heroines. They couldn't go a day without their little group being together.

But, back to present day, Harry watched Hermione. He could see the wear and the tear that she tried to hide from everyone. But, spending a year in a tent with her, he knew the signs. She wasn't eating enough, she wasn't talking like she used too, and she had bags forming under her eyes from sleepless nights. She had refused to take sleeping draughts, as she didn't want to depend on them anymore. So she didn't take them, her mind and body relived the torture, even if it was only the memories. The worst one was when Ron was torturing and rape his best friend without even knowing about it. He curled his fist in anger wanting to kill his former best friend for doing this to her. He knew beforehand what Hermione went through and yet he didn't bother to care for her or their children… well Hermione's children as she has full custody on Rose and baby Hugo. She even thought about changing Hugo's name to Henry since it was her first choice in the beginning but, somehow she somewhat agreed to the name Hugo. She didn't know why but, she felt Henry was best suited for her son so Harry helped her with that.

Harry was getting nervous and anxious to get the hell out of the country. So he paid attention. She was prattling about the runes for Eidetic Memory and Libraries. As well as the spell from the Black's Spells of the Mind Arts where it instantly filled the theory, wand movement, incantations or ingredients depending on what you are searching for. She even found a spell where you can show your real self by hair color and eyes. He even suggested for the children to look exactly like them. Rose would look like Hermione, hair and eyes just like Hugo while James, Lily and Teddy would look like Harry in case they got into trouble.

"You really did it Mione. You actually did it!" Harry looked so proud and it was a sight she never got used to coming from her best friend. It caused her to swell in pride with a beaming smile just like she used too "Smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw! I love you sis," he exclaimed as he pulled her into a bear hug and just sat there. "You write to Luna and Blaise while I write to Neville and Draco? And I'll go finish breakfast okay,"

She laughed at the joyful tone that was filled with an innocent kind of tone that she hasn't heard in years "Go Harry and I'll owl the guys and tell them the plan!" she shoved him away playfully "I wanna write this letters as soon as possible and then play with the kids yeah?" she smirked at his frightened face before he regained composure. He chuckled nervously and ran down the stairs as if Fiendfyre was chasing him.

In the third moth, Harry was leaving Gringotts when he got the response from Billy Black, through Angel. He read the letter and then smiled. A real smile for once before setting it down beside the food on the counter. "Kretcher, make sure Hermione gets this letter would you," and instantly floo'd into the Leaky Cauldron. He walked out into the back alley and tapped the specific bricks to get into Diagon Alley.

He walked through the wizarding shopping strip, to the center where the Gringotts Bank was set up _(If you ever attempted to rob this bank, you will automatically thought that it's madly insane, but, if you succeed you're thought of as an extremely powerful and brilliant. The bank being big and made of white marble, with goblin guards and new dragons below thanks to Charlie and Chase Weasley)_ so when the goblins honored Harry and his friend's actions from robbing the bank, he was shocked but, not more so then the rest of the Wizarding world "May I speak with Keeper Ragnok please," he spoke up in a respectful tone.

"He's already awaiting you Lord Potter-Black," the Goblin Teller answered before stepping down and beckoning Harry to follow him, "Have a good meeting my lord,"

"Thank you," Harry answered bowing at him.

He turned leaving Harry at the door. He knocked on the door and after a few moments of silence he was told to come in. he walked into the familiar office "Keeper Ragnok. I hope the Potter and Black vaults are awarding you quite well?" he smiled, carefully hiding his teeth _(it was an insult to a goblin if you show your teeth)_

"Lord Potter-Black. They are profitable for any who run them," he waves to the seat, "Please, sit I'm sure we have a lot to speak about yes?"

"Yes we do, Ragnok I ask of you to eliminate any Weasley from entering into either vault. Ginevra Molly, Molly Sharon Brianna, and Ronald Billius are traitors and are no longer part of any family. The next thing I ask of you, is if you can transfer the Black Account to the American Branch in Seattle, Washington. My family, Hermione Granger who is now known as Hermione Lupin's the youngest daughter of Remus Lupin including her siblings will be moving there. I also ask that you make sure that Lady Hermione Lupin and her children have access to the vault. And I want the Goblins to look after both of my Vaults. The Potter remaining under you and the Black under someone you suggest and advise on. Oh and any books in the Vaults including the important documents that my god father Lord Sirius Orion Black and my parents James Charles Potter and Lilian Anne Potter 'nee Evans that was left for me and Hermione. I need you to send to the specific Ancestral houses. I was also wondering if there was anyway that mine and Hermione's children can change to the original selves as James Sirius and Lilian Luna Potter like myself hair and eyes too including Hermione's children Roselyn Sapphire Jasmine and Hugo Xander but, Hermione decided to change her son's name Hugo to Henry Xander Lupin since both Ginevra Molly and Ronald Billus Weasley are no longer part of mine and Hermione's family or the parents of our children either. Please and thank you," Harry had asked all of this politely with a straight back and his eyes turning into a small glare before he recomposed his facial expressions and looked at Ragnok, who simply looked shocked.

"That's quite a lot you need done but, it can be done my Lord. My son Ragnok, has taken up Keeping in America. He will take over the Black Vault. It'd be transferred today. The books and the important documents from your parents and god father are well on their way as well," he said as he snapped his fingers and the door glowed a shade of red. "I would be honored to keep the Potter Vault, Lord Potter-Black. As for blocking the Weasley's it was done the moment you destroyed your Marriage to Ginevra Molly just like Lady Hermione Lupin marriage was destroyed to Ronald Billius Weasley. Also there's a way for the children to look like you and Lady Hermione Lupin. I would need the whole clan to come here so we can get started when you wish you set the appointment I'll do it myself if you want. I wish you all the best of luck Harry," he explained as he stood up and walked towards Harry as he stood up and shook his hand. "You may return home and get your things in order to move. All furniture in both Vaults will be moved into the Black Furniture Vault for your families. Also if you wish to change your children's identity you should do that as soon as possible my Lord," he explained.

"We'll come by tomorrow say 12:00 in the afternoon is that alright?" Harry asked.

"It shall be done," Ragnok answered.

"Thank you Ragnok. I appreciate all the hard work you've put into maintaining these vaults. And now I must go return to home. I'll see you tomorrow at 12 noon with Hermione and the children. Have a good time, Keeper Ragnok," Harry said politely and walked out the door, apparating straight into the kitchen. Which was filled with the family eating Lunch.

"Mione, get those books together would you. And let Nev, Luna, Draco, and Blaise know we're ready when they are," Harry explained.

"I'll owl them right now," Hermione replied owling her friends to let them know they're ready to leave. They had gotten their ecstatic replies about leaving with them about a week ago and they were just waiting for Harry to get his afford in order. Draco, Blaise, Neville and Luna had their things ready to go once Draco finished his part being the only Malfoy in the family besides his son. Nev and Lu already done with their things along with Blaise so as soon as they got their letters, while Hermione had done it in the moment they got into Grimmauld Place with their children.

"Oh and before I forget we got an appointment with the Gringotts Bank tomorrow for that thing that we discussed a few days ago. I figured the faster we get this done the faster we leave Mione," Harry explained.

"Perfect the sooner we get out of here the better," Hermione replied looking at her children with a small smile "Rosie we're going to the bank tomorrow so I'm going to prepare your outfit so you would be like me alright darling," she softly asked.

Rose gave a smile "Okay momma," she nodded at this. It was Rose request to look like her mom after the last letter from her estrange father who wanted nothing to do with her or her little brother after talking to Teddy she and her mom are now closer then they were before. Not that they were close because they were but, after what happen it brought the girls closer and Rose is now protective with her baby brother Henry (Hugo) as he changed his name the minute she found out the truth about her absent father.

"Lily flower, James you're going to the bank with me as well. We're all going and Teddy you're coming as well since you're Hermione's little brother I figured you want to look like her but, since you got your mom's abilities you can change whoever you want. I won't force you pup it's just a precaution in case you kids get in trouble," Harry explained.

Teddy nodded at this "I know dad and I can't wait to get out of here either," he smiled.

Harry gave a fond smile ruffling his hair "I know you do pup. We all do," he says.

 **[Forks, Washington-Cullen Manor]**

It's been very hectic around here, everyone has been on edge waiting for Hermione and her family to arrive to the states. The reason they're on edge? Well because Alice can't see them. It was driving her crazy and her visions with them were getting worst and it's with the wolves. Renesmee and Elliott are involved as well but, wasn't sure why. All she knew was that Hermione was coming over with her family and it involves with the wolves. As for her niece and nephew she's not sure about that part but, everything in her visions were all white fuzziness, it was like TV static when the cable connection is broken or went down. she got a glimpse and then nothing more. And it was giving her the worst headache.

It's been nearly 2 months since the owl, two months since Isa has allowed her children get close to her. It's hard, because sometimes she would close off and gets disdainful looks on her face whenever Jake comes over with his imprint but, the family knows she's trying for Hermione's sake. Renesmee smile was the most radiant and Elliott well he's between I suppose you can say he's between irritated with his mum and protective if that makes sense. You can say he got that from his father Edward when he gets irritated when he doesn't know something especially when she comes over now, which makes the whole family to smile and laugh.

Jake of course would occasional visit to give updates from Jayden and Cameron, Isa's cousins. That's another thing about her vision. She didn't even see them come to Forks when they did which irritated her to know end. Whenever she would ask Jayden who would give her hard stare which makes her very uncomfortable then there's Cameron who's the same way and somewhat friends with them (sort of) and wouldn't answer any of her questions whenever she does. Isa explained that they're not very comfortable around vampires… seeing as the vampires in England was the one that killed Mio's parents in the first place even if it wasn't their fault. Jayden just doesn't like them period while Cameron would try to make peace between them but, nothing worked no matter how much he tried.

Mal, Jayden's wife the love of his life would come over occasional too and volunteer to give Leah's and Seth's clothes, sometimes Jake whenever they phase but, ever since they found out they were wizards and witches. It helped the wolves whenever they shift. Instead of being nude when they transform into themselves they would be covered with their clothes much to their relief. Sam even playfully said "Why didn't you just did that in the first place," he asked.

Jayden shrugged "You never asked and even if we did we were being cautious if there were death eaters around. I didn't want to take any chances you know that," he pointed out.

Sam nodded in agreement "True… so did you hear about Mia yet?" he asked.

"Not yet… it's been awhile since I last heard from her but, I did hear from Ariel and Aqua though they're preparing to move to Tokyo, Japan as we speak," Cameron replied putting his hands behind his head.

"Really? Why so far away?" Leah asked.

"They figured they need a fresh start since they're more familiar in Tokyo, Japan anyway and it's not just Hermione and her family who are moving Lee. It's everyone. Arthur the head of the Weasley family who's Bill, Charlie, Percy (R.I.P.) Fred, George Weasley's father they all decided they wanted to move and start fresh as well. It's a huge change for everyone as they didn't want anything to do with Molly, Ronald, and Ginny they're the traitors that ruined everything," Jayden scowled as Mal held his hand to calm him down knowing it hurt them both.

"Ronald?" Seth asked.

"Yeah that's the bastard that- "Cameron took a deep breath to calm down when Sophia decided to speak up "Language there are children around Cameron," she hissed in low tones who gave a slowly nod kissing his wife on the cheek where Sophia turned to the others "He was the one that tortured, raped Mia resulting her with two children," she murmured leaving the pack and the Cullens widen in horror.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Isa exclaimed leaving the cousins to wince at this.

"Trust me I want to kill that bastard as much as you do Izzy," Jayden scowls.

By the third mother Edward and Alice both stopped laughing and smiling as Edward watched Alice's mind once again as she had a vision. "They'll be here within a month or so… I see a big group coming in 6 adults … 7 children… or was that 8… I see chestnut brown, with two children I assume that would be Mio correct," leaving Isa, Jayden, Cameron with their wives to nod at this eagerly "Then there's someone with black raven with his two children who also has black raven with green eyes as well, dark brown with a little girl like her father, a blonde silverish hair with his son who looked like his father as well, two more ... one with dark skin, a blonde girl who looked about pregnant 5 ½ months I would guess with two boys with a silvery blonde if I had to guess it would be the blonde girl children.. and … is that turquoise?!" Everyone looked at Alice then immediately looked at Edward.

"Hair colors. She's talking about Hair colors and eyes. And yes Alice that's Turquoise," Edward looked shocked as well as everyone else well except four people. Jayden, Cameron, Sophia and Mal with their children. "They'll be here soon and they're going to be strange…"

"Strange… how are they strange? I mean we're vampires. Nothing should be strange to us anymore?"

"While we're werewolves it's not like we're normal people Edward," Jake pointed out.

Jayden sighed staring at the sky "Come on Cam, Mal, Sophia we have prepare their house soon, we'll see you guys later," and apparate with a soft _'pop'_ and disappeared. Even though they're not exactly close with the vampires they never get used to that.

"Wait… are you telling me that I have a month to get over everything." Isa was hyperventilating and immediately stood up "I'll be at the cottage. I need some time to think" noticing her husband about to go with her "By myself Edward… and the kids should stay here," she explained and stopped to turn to Jake "Oh and Jake you should tell your dad they'll to be arriving soon," she replied.

Jake nodded and went to send the message to his dad once he shifted with Leah, Seth not far behind him with Sam and the others as they howled from a distance.

The rest of the Cullens instantly sat down and were immediately sucked back into their own thoughts as Carlisle called Billy Black and let him know that Alice had said. But, received a shock when Billy said he already knew and had the house set up already including the fact that one of them would transform into any color he wanted. It was his great nephew and prepared their arrival as soon as possible.

At the Black Cottage-Elders Headquarters.

Having received word from Lord Harry Potter-Black about when to expect them he had told the pack right away what he knew of them and then he told the pack to be on the look out for the house-to keep it clean and everything.

There was no furniture inside the place because all of it was placed inside a storage vault but, when the family moved in the wolves would help.

When the wolves all left, Billy wheeled himself outside. He smiled at the sky "Siri, your beloved and her family will be here soon! She's a smart cookie I can tell. I'm already loving her already as she's my family since she was a child. And your Godson! He's got a wicked sense of humor. Probably got that from James or from the war… huh? You got some strong family you got there cousin,"

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **Wow that was a bit emotional for me… I know you're probably wondering how the kids react over this. I got Rose to react as it was understandable but, I haven't quite figured for both James, Lily and Teddy since Hugo (Henry) is still a baby of 8 months. Don't worry I'm working on it. It's still a working progress though so we'll see how you guys like it or not. R/R.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: The Daily Prophet**

As Billy went back into the house, he could've sworn he saw an apparition of his cousin and he smiled, knowing that he was still looking down on his loved ones. Before the door closed a breeze went by him, leaving goosebumps and an answer of _"I know they are but, they do need you so I'm counting on you Billy and Charlie to watch over Mya, my god son Harry and their children for me, they'll need you as much as you guys need them. Oh and I met your wife Sarah she's a lovely lady. Don't worry Bill I'll watch over your love while you watch over mine. We'll both will,"_ Before it disappeared and the door shut completely

Billy blinked his eyes owlish as he was shocked, he'd never had someone speak to him, at least not like that. Not only he thought he saw his cousin but, seeing his wife up in heaven, his eyes teared up as he missed his wife more than anything. No one who was dead never visit him before at least to him anyway. But, he kept to himself and went along with his days. It's going to be a short month for him, as he anticipated the arrival of his new found family.

That's when Jayden and Cameron apparate with a soft _'pop'_ with a beaming smile.

"Hey uncle Billy," they both smiled.

"Hey boys what can I do for you both?"

Jayden and Cameron grinned "We need a favor," Jayden started to say.

"Which we might need your prepositive on this,"

"Considering we been planning on giving this to 'Fire but, after what happen we weren't sure if she and Harry wanted it after everything they been through?"

"Of course anything what do you want me to do?"

Jayden and Cameron held their breaths "Well… we were talking to Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George along with our wives over this when we were visiting them at the Burrow that one month before the whole chaos happen," Jayden began to say leaving Cameron to nod eagerly at this "And we were hoping you can watch over this particular present for us before they arrive," he explained showing a big package.

Billy blinked his eyes "That's a big package what is it?" he asked.

"Well we were going to give it to Fire on her wedding day…. with Sirius…" Cameron whispered leaving Billy to grow sad over this "It has everything in there. The day Sirius realized he was in love with our baby sister and verse versa. Including her past loves which we knew she missed them terribly especially Jax and Seth. They were her sun… and then there's Cedric her other love before he got murdered … it's a lot to deal with … and it's not exactly big at first until we filled it up," Cameron explained.

Billy looked inside the package, it was a scrapbook with every picture that she was with … Jax… Seth… Cedric even Sirius with most pictures in this scrapbook. He was teared up seeing his cousin so happy with Mya… he can tell that they were really in love the way Sirius was staring at Mya when she was reading a book. He can see he really did love her. He couldn't imagine how Mya is feeling after losing four men in her life. That must've been so hard.

"Cameron I have a question?"

"Of course uncle Billy anything?"

"How exactly did Jax… Seth… and Cedric die… I didn't hear much of the explanation from Sirius … if I would have to guess… it was a very sensitive subject for Mya?"

Cameron held his breath "Well Jax was about 13 years old when Mya met him she was about 10 years old they were childhood sweethearts if you can call it that but, for them they were in love until he found out some news … you see Jax was diagnosed with cancer he had leukemia uncle Billy" he sadly replied.

"That's horrible," Billy whispered.

"Yes, it was which broke his parent's hearts when they found out… they knew for awhile … and Mya didn't find out until 6 months later in their relationship… he tried to tell her the truth but, he always seems to back out in the last minute knowing he couldn't be with his love… so he told her that night and well Mya didn't take it very well… but, after a few days later she went to visit him when his body was starting to feel weak. He had at least a week left before he went into treatment. They spend a lot of time together during the week … and in his last night…they spend the night together," he explained.

Billy felt really sad over his god daughter "What did they do?" he asked.

"From what Mya told us they only watched a movie marathon that night," Jayden sighed at this.

Billy raised his eyebrow "You don't believe her?"

"Oh I believe her but, spending the night with her boyfriend room can be a lot of things but, we trust our sister so we didn't say anything," Jayden smirked leaving Billy to slowly nod at this knowing what it could be but, didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Was it before she went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah it was 4 weeks before she got her Hogwarts letter," Cameron hoarse.

"I can't even imagine what she went through…. what about the two other boys Seth and Cedric?"

"Seth met Mya when he was about 14 years old while Mya was about 12 one summer although at the time Mya was still healing from her lost with Jax she wasn't exactly ready to go out there to be with someone else just yet but, Seth he was the opposite of Jayden here?" Cameron smirked.

"Opposite? opposite of what?"

"Let's just say he tends to look like a bad boy but, not really. He would always wear a black motorcycle jacket because he drives a motorcycle,"

"You don't mean that Mya dated him do you?"

"Of course not but, unfortunately her heart had other ideas when it comes with those two," Jayden smirked remembering that day "You see Seth my best friend when they met during our old school. Seth didn't attend Hogwarts until his 4th year but, he was my childhood friend growing up. He just moved to America with his family and came back to England that summer to visit," he explained

"Seth is a good kid but, when he first saw Mya she was singing to one of the neighbor kids humming. It was almost like love at first sight for him that was until I joined him. I noticed he was staring at someone so I decided to look and there was my baby sister singing to one of the kids. She was singing _"Eyes Wide Open"_ from Sabrina Carpenter. Mya made him speechless," Cameron chuckled at the memory.

"Mya can sing?" Billy asked.

"Oh yeah you should've seen her from her concerts at school uncle Billy. She was practically the main star of the show if you can call it that," Jayden smirked.

Billy laughed knowing that was true "So what happen next?"

"Well they fell in love they lasted almost two years mind you that was until Seth joined the navy he was only 16 when he joined in but, looked much older so they let him in knowing he's the youngest of those men. He wanted to serve our country and went to Iraq to fight against our enemies… unfortunately in his base he and his men were attacked there were a couple of kids in the field that Seth being the hero that he was save those kids but, unfortunately the bombs was near them and…" Jayden replied with a distant look on his face that Billy had a feeling this was where he lost his life.

"He didn't make it did he?" Billy hoarse as he could imagine how heartbroken Hermione was.

Jayden and Cameron slowly nod at this "I was in his emergency contact list when I got the call… I was in my 7th year. My final year when this happened… poor Mya it took a long time for her to open her heart again. That was until she and Cedric began friends as he knew about Seth. He knew she wasn't ready but, made a promise to himself that he'll watch over her for Seth's sake as they were also good friends at the time. Seth was a wizard just like us," he explained.

"If he was 16 wouldn't he need to graduate from Hogwarts?" Billy asked.

Jayden and Cameron laughed at this "Oh right he's smart just like Mya so he graduated early with honors with Cameron here since he also graduated early as well so you can say those two were like two peas in a pod," he explained.

"It's true uncle Billy Seth was one in a million for Mya; he was actually planning on marrying Mya once he's done with the navy and all that but, of course it didn't work out that way…the last of his things was her engagement ring and pictures of them together as a couple and when they were friends she would keep it in her photo album," Cameron explained.

"I can't imagine how hard that must be … so when she and Cedric dated how long were they together?" Billy asked curiously.

"Almost a year it was about 7 ½ months they decided to keep their relationship a secret only because there were reporters who would twist anything and neither of them wanted that. the only people who knew was our family, Harry, Sirius and Remus at the time," Jayden began to say with a distant look in his eyes "That was until the tournament happen… in the final task in the tournament Cedric and Harry were against each other with two other candidates in a maze to find the winning prize the trophy … Fleur and Viktor… you can say … it was a draw for Hogwarts ...it broke Harry's heart when Cedric was murdered by Voldemort," he explained leaving Billy expression instantly drained.

"How?" Billy hoarse "Is that when… it got really dangerous in England,"

Jayden and Cameron nodded at this "Yes, that would be correct… Mya knew beforehand the war was coming… and knew she had no other choice to send our parents away to keep them safe… of course she need to plan it carefully of course and told us what was happening when we were living in Forks. She told us that the war was coming and she needed our help. That's when we visit our family … she need the both of us to accompany mom and dad to Australia to be sure they were safe. Cameron stayed with mum and dad while I stayed here to keep an eye out for death eaters, it was before or after the Cullens came back," Jayden explained.

Billy nodded knowing this "Yes, that was when you saved Harry. He owes a great deal Jayden thank you for saving his life knowing his family would've been heartbroken over his death if you didn't save him when you did," he explained.

Jayden waved it off "Of course uncle Billy he's my god father too," as he held his breath "I'm sorry I couldn't help much before but, I wanted to make sure my family was safe including Sam and the pack … even if our cousin Isabella made stupid rash decisions when she did," he scowled.

Billy slowly nod at this as he never did forgive Charlie's daughter for toying with his son's feelings like this. It's a good thing that his son Jake finally moved on with Andie. She's a sweetheart and always made sure that he and his family were taken care for. She's an angel and he's glad Jake found someone sweet like her.

"What about Sirius and Mya when did their relationship start?" Billy asked.

"Mya was in her 5th year of course she was heartbroken over Cedric so she did what she usual do?"

"Which is?"

"Do homework, anything to keep her distracted, she wouldn't eat, sleep. Sometimes she would make sure that Harry would do his homework sometimes with Ron… they even had a new DADA teacher who was horrible from what Ariel and Aqua told us," Cameron scowled.

"Who was it?"

"Umbridge,"

Billy scowled remembering her "I never liked that woman especially that _'hem, hem,'_ especially with all the pink and everything it was bloody annoying," he replied.

"Don't I know it uncle Billy you see Sirius noticed how frail Mya was so … whenever he tried to talk to her she'd push him away even when she's hungry. She was nearly 95 pounds when Sirius saw this which left him very worried so he got her to eat despite how she protested stating she wasn't hungry. She would be in the library doing tons of homework to get her distracted. Sometimes she would make random fits whenever Fred and George make a lot of noise that it brought them scared shitless when they saw how skinny she was. They even told Sirius, Remus and Tonks even. It was before we found out that we were adopted though so you can say it took a lot of toll out of Mya then the rest of us," Jayden explained.

Billy listened on his god sons when they explained what happened; he can see why Sirius wanted him to look after her if something to happen to him. He vowed to himself to keep that promise to his cousin to take care of her and if one of the wolves do imprint her he'll take his cousins advice from his last letter for Mya telling her that it was okay to fall in love. Sirius wouldn't hate her in fact he wants her to be happy and will always love her. He couldn't imagine how hard it must be. Poor Mya.

Grimmald Place-Headquarters.

It's been half a year since the last letter they sent out. Meaning it's been nine long months since the families learned of the betrayal, nine months of struggling to get their lives together without their significant other and for the children coping with the knowledge that part of their life will forever be separated. The Weasley Trio had lost all trust from their entire family. Arthur quit his job to make sure they stayed in the house while his children scattered. Bill and his family moved to France, Fred and George's families moved to Tokyo, Japan, Charlie and his family moved back to the Dragon Reserves in Romania. But, that wasn't all that important at the moment though. Arthur decided to stay with his son Charlie once he take cares of everything with his ex-wife Molly, ex-son Ronald and ex-daughter Ginevra who is under community service, house arrest and will be going to Azkaban very soon maybe within a month if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione's connections in the Ministry.

Harry and Hermione still stayed in touch with the rest of the Weasley's though knowing they're in their hearts despite what has happen in their family which they both appreciate it a lot. The important thing is that they're all leaving this all behind. The bad news? Well… somehow the Dailey Prophet had caught wind of their movements including Harry and Hermione's families which left everyone to scowl well mostly Harry since Hermione was too busy in the library at the moment.

 _Dailey Prophet, August 24, 2012_

 _Written by: Rita Skeeter_

 _It's come to the Ministry's focus that the fame of Potter and the Weasley families have broken apart. The famous 'Golden Trio' has broken apart as well. Nine months ago, Ginevra Molly, Molly Sharon Brianna, and Ronald Weasley were all caught in the act of poisoning two-thirds of the Trio. Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) have formally left the Weasley's to fend for themselves and are planning to retreat, taking their children with them._

 _A retreat, you ask? What do you mean by retreat? It's exactly that. our war hero and heroine are tired of how they are being treated. They don't want the fame to get to their children's head unlike some people from a certain family. They want to be seen as human beings, not invincible gods and goddess. They're not! And they both know it. Where are they going? Well. Nobody knows for sure. Just out of the country really._

 _Maybe they're going across the pond to our sister country? Maybe they're going to be secluded island only they know about. Maybe it's all a ruse to make people stop hounding them. When I asked one of their friends Draco Malfoy who was once Harry Potter former enemy if he knew where they were going. He wouldn't comment no matter how hard I try to get him to answer he just wouldn't comment so I gave up trying too. yes, you read right. I merely gave up because Draco Malfoy gave me a lesson that sometimes you can't get the latest scoop even if it's not your business. I didn't get what he meant by that but, whatever it was. They're just leaving this country. Leaving their home, because of us… because of our people. They're pushing us away!_

 _Lord Potter-Black and Miss. Granger. I speak on behalf of myself only, for speaking slanders and rumors since your years at Hogwarts. I should've known that you're speaking the truth. I should've done my job property. And for doing so, I formally apologize. I deserve being locked in that Unbreakable jar, for even spying on you guys in your fourth year especially you Miss. Granger. I'm really sorry for making everything think that you're some sort of harlot when in reality you weren't. You were just supportive with your best friend Harry Potter and for that I fully apologize for that._

 _Thank you both, and your true friends for saving us. Thank you for teaching us valuable lessons. Thank you, for risking our lives and the lives of your children, to protect the lives of the many, many people who fought along with your sides. Until next time._

 _For more on Harry Potter …. pg. 5_

 _For more on Hermione Granger … pg.7_

 _For more on Ronald Weasley … pg. 10_

 _For more on the Weasley family … pg. 11_

 _For more on Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom Wedding pg. 14_

 _For more on Blaise Zabini and his Lady Luna Zabini 'nee Lovegood-Longbottom pg. 17_

 _For more on their involvement in the war … pg. 21_

 _For more on the ministry … pg. 25_

Harry was gaping at the front cover in awe, as was everyone in his household-and around Britain and Scotland. "She didn't…? this couldn't be-"

Luna gracefully glided out of the fireplace into a chair, holding her rounded baby bump with her husband Blaise and their sons no far behind as they landed on their arses which left Luna giggling.

"You seem flabbergasted Harry. Surely you would know that you can't keep secrets even when you're so well known here," Luna explained.

"But, but, but, but, I never told anyone though except Kingsley, Arthur and the rest of his family minus the troubled Trio they're the only people who knows where we going," Harry gape at the newspaper.

Luna shrugged "Well what do you expect Harry for them not to find out. And you know Skeeter she'll always find a way even under her form as a beetle," she explained as she turned to the fireplace with a sigh as her husband and her sons fell down on the floor of the fireplace "Blaise honey will you please get off the floor boys. Draco and Neville with the children should be here soon," she smiled.

"Yes dear," Blaise tiredly sighs as he picked up the boys who kept giggling "Papa look I got a flower for Rose and Lily," Lysander exclaimed.

Blaise patted him on the head "It's beautiful son why don't you give the flowers to the girls they should be upstairs in their rooms huh?" he offered.

"Okay," Lysander and Lorcan exclaimed running upstairs to play with their friends.

"Don't run in the house boys," Luna called after them.

"Yes mummy," Lysander and Lorcan replied as they went in normal pace to meet with their friends.

Luna had dropped her dreamy person for that of her-harden one. People finally started taking her seriously, and she looked much better without _'acting like a loon'_ she's nearly 6 ½ months pregnant and was very different on how she used to be especially after giving birth to her twin boys with her first husband Rolf bless his soul. Now, she's just as smart as Merlin. Along with the all the knowledge they had gained, they also learned how to break the bonds placed on anyone's magic. Including themselves and their children. They were plenty on the children, and while Neville was holding 'Mione and Harry's back with a shield-to prevent them from going and attacking the Weasley's while Draco and Blaise would be the warriors with Harry. Luna even removed every block she found on them including her husband Blaise, Draco and Neville. Therefore, increasing their powers. They may have been cheating by giving the children everything they knew through the spells and runes, they also felt it was better for them to have some form of protection especially Harry and Hermione's kids knowing that their ex-family members Molly Sharon Brianna, Ronald Billius and Ginevra Molly Weasley were trouble and weren't taking any chances.

But, back to the present, "You alright B?" Harry asked.

Blaise waved it off "Yeah I'm fine trust me it's not the first time I fell down on the fireplace with the kids,"

Harry nodded at this as he sat between his friends turning to Luna "That's good. So how's baby Jadene Elizabeth?" as he helped his friends before he bends down to greet his god daughter.

Luna smiled "She's an active one today. How are we getting to our new home? Muggle? Flight? Floo? Portkey or apparition?" she asked looking quite queasy at the mention of muggle or even broom, flight. So it was unanimously chosen that Portkey would be for the best, with the children joining them and all especially when Henry is still a baby. Well he's 1 years old but, still you can never be too careful.

That was until Draco and Neville came with their kids Gem and Scorpius with their things packed ready to go.

"Hey guys, we're not late are we?" Draco asked.

"Nah you're just in time Drake," Harry nodded.

"Oh good," Neville sighed in relief greeting his sister "Morning Luna, how's baby Jadene Elizabeth doing?" kissing his niece by her stomach.

"Morning Nev and she's doing well and very active today," Luna smiled.

"Good, good," Neville nodded at this sitting down in the other side of the table "So when are we leaving?" he asked. He and Draco are very anxious to leave while Draco's parents will be staying in their villa in France as it seems safe for his parents which Draco insisted after what happen he didn't want to take any chances.

"Well like I was explaining to Luna and Blaise here, we'll leave after we eaten a healthy breakfast. Teddy, James, Lysander, Lorcan! No prancing the girls, get down here! Lily! Rose! Be careful opening the door, and hurry down here. Gem and Scorpius are here with uncle Neville and uncle Draco!" there was a stampede rushing down the stairs and once again the ex-Order members were glad that Lady Black's portrait was finally removed.

"Uncle Har'ry' Gem excitedly cried demanding her uncle to pick her up which left Harry to chuckle as he carried his god daughter as well.

"Hey baby Gem how are you feeling today?" Harry asked.

"Good, daddy bought a new toy look," Gem cried excitedly leaving Harry to nod in approval.

"That's cute why don't you sit down and sit between the girl's yea?" Harry offered.

"Kay, kay," Gem nodded as she sat between her two friends Lily and Rose.

"Scorpius why don't you sit between the boys okay," Draco suggested softly.

"Okay dad," Scorpius nodded at this "Dad where's auntie Min'nie?" he asked.

Draco puzzled expression noticing his sister but, blood isn't in the kitchen turning to Harry "Where's- "Harry pointed at the library "She's in there," he says.

Draco nodded at this "I'll go get her," he says.

"There's no need to do that Draco because I'm already here," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," Draco hugged his sister as she returned hug "I didn't get a chance to ask … but, how are you?" he asked.

Hermione held her breath "I'll be okay it's going to take some time Draco," she whispered.

Draco nodded in understandable "Of course you know I'm here if you need anything Mimi," he replied.

"Thanks Drake," Hermione whispered.

That was until their children came down.

"DAD! James changed all my clothes pink!" "MOM! Edward destroyed my wardrobe! It's orange yellow!" the girls walked into the kitchen and glared at the boys. The parents and their guests with their children were trying not to laugh because the boys didn't change their clothes despite how Gem, Scorpius Lysander and Lorcan were in the kitchen.

"Flowers. Go look in the mirror real quick," Harry muttered praying for the silence to remain. Only that silence was destroyed instantly when the girls shrieks were heard from their bedrooms. The adults looked at each other and promptly started to laugh, quieting down as the girls walked back. Their eyes were glowing and their hands had light for in them as they glared at the boys.

"James. Sirius Potter!" "Theodore Edward Remus Lupin!" they growled out calmly.

"How do you growl calmly like that?" the boys looked at each other and attempted to bolt out of the blocked doorway, only to be found wearing pink and cheetah print tutu's and long blonde hair. The adults were back to guffawing now.

"Rose you look … "Scorpius began to say noticing his dad's glower look "You look… nice…" he says trying not to laugh.

Rose huffed "Not funny Scorp," putting her hands against her hip taping her foot "Mama, Edward ruined my clothes," using her puppy pout "Please fix it mummy," almost like she was going to cry.

Hermione sighed putting Hugo who's now named Henry in his high chair "Theodore Edward Remus Lupin," using her mother tone leaving Teddy to gulp nervously "How many times do I have to tell you not to mess around with her wardrobe. Change it now you too Jamie," she calmly says.

"Yes Minnie" "Yes auntie Min'nie" the boy answered as they changed back their clothes back to normal.

"And girls I want you to change the boy's outfits back to normal too and that's not an order," Hermione sternly replied.

"Yes mummy," "Yes auntie Min'nie" the girls answered.

"Now then let's have some breakfast shall we?" Harry clapped his hands as everyone gathered around at the table.

They all sat down to enjoy their breakfast while Harry explained things to them "We're going to have Portkey Lag. So when we get there, take a sleeping draught. You should sleep until late morning in the latest and then we'll set up the household. It will be early evening there so no snappy attitudes towards others. Got it? Get there, transfigured beds, drink potion, fall asleep, wake up, unpack, set up, get to know the family and most of all be happy alright?"

"What about pranking?" Teddy asked.

"No pranking unless it was a fun prank then be all means go ahead," Hermione softly replied.

Teddy nodded at this "Okay," he says.

He looked at his 'family' and smiled. His girls. His sisters. His boys. His brothers. they looked out for each other. They kept each other grounded. And now? They're welcoming others into their tight circle "I think we should tell them. I mean with our stories. All of them. They should _know_ who we are. But, they don't _know_ us. As people,"

The others looked at Harry in shock for they didn't think about that, but, he didn't realize he said that out loud though. He was thinking about he trusted people who are taking them in.

"Harry… are you sure you want to tell them…? I mean it scared our children," Hermione began to say looking at her daughter Rose with a widen scared look then Henry who was too busy playing with his food "For eleven years now while we dealt with it for 18-31 years. It's a joint choice really, yes. But, it's mainly our story... I'm not sure if I can … go through that experience again." she whispered.

Luna grabbed hold of Harry's hand while Draco held Hermione into a hug of comfort knowing that experience was traumatizing for her then looked at her husband Blaise and Neville her brother trying to think of something. "Harry, I'm in full agreement despite what Mione went through we'll get through this together but, I have a favor. May we bring Alice and Frank to the Farm House. I can get a personal Mind Healer and a Muggle doctor to help," she explained.

"Can we bring grandpa and grandma too" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Scorpius don't shout at the table," Draco scolded him leaving him to bow his head sadly then turned to Harry "I also have a favor too Harry can we bring my parents as well. Despite how they're living in France I just had this bad feeling they might get hurt do you think they can … stay with us too at the Farm House I mean? Only if you're alright with it," he explained.

Harry glanced at Hermione who smiled slightly, and then looked both Draco and Neville who looked quite pale, maybe even frightened "We'll bring them Nev don't worry we owe them that much to at least try. Go sign them out and bring them. Hurry," with that Neville was in the fireplace whooshing away in St. Mungo's Hospital then turned to Draco "If your parents are willing to come with us then I don't mind and neither does the rest of us right?" he asked.

Blaise, Luna and Hermione nodded in agreement which Harry continued to talk "After all we need Narcissa's expertise about the wedding arrangement then be all means bring them. Hurry," he explained.

"Trust me Harry I know. I'm sure mother and father are willing to come but, if they don't I just thought I ask anyway since I know how they're very close with Gem and Scorp," Draco replied.

Harry nodded "Of course it's understandable if they want they can always visit us if they wished too. Like I said I don't mind either way," he explained.

"Thanks Harry I'll go ask them would you mind watch the kids for me," Draco replied.

"Of course," Hermione softly replied as Gem and Scorpius were still eating and quickly kissed the kids before he went to Malfoy Villa in France.

As the kids watched the adults pack the remaining items, shrinking their beds and furniture and summoning, shrinking books and placing them into their trunks, they were actually hopeful for a brand new beginning. The kids helped the parents out by packing their finest wizarding clothes and wearing what they were told to wear (jeans and a top). They were also told that they need to get used to be wearing muggle clothes because that was what their new community was-Muggles.

As they finally sat down to rest for a bit and waited for the Longbottom's and the Malfoy's, the clock chimed noon and the fireplace lit up. And out came three bodies tumbling "Draco! Hey Narcissa, Lucius," Hermione greeted her parents but, blood.

"Hello Hermione, I saw the newspaper you poor dears," Narcissa hugged her adopted daughter which nearly chocked her to death "I can't believe those three would do such a horrible thing? How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'll be fine thank you Narcissa," Hermione muffled at this.

Lucius looked a bit amuse "Cissy don't choke the girl," he explained.

"Gra'pa grand'ma" Gemini and Scorpius exclaimed greeting their grandparents.

"Hello princess, hello Scorpius," Lucius and Narcissa greeted their grandchildren.

"Are you coming with us grandpa?" Gemini asked using her bambi doe look leaving Lucius to chuckle.

"Of course," Lucius exclaimed turning to Harry "Are you sure you don't mind us coming with you Harry. We can always visit you from France?" he asked.

"Like I told Draco I don't mind either way. You're always welcome to stay with us if that's what you wish Lucius, Narcissa," Harry explained.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other "Well we wanted to thank you for the offer but, we love staying in France so we'll just going to visit the grandchildren if that's alright with you and visit as much as we can," he explained.

"Of course," Harry nodded at this.

"You're not coming grandpa?" Gemini pouted.

"I'm sorry princess but, your grandmother and I are loving France right now but, we'll come visit you every chance we can get okay," Lucius softly replied.

Gemini pouted and nodded "Promise," offering her small pinky.

Lucius crossed his pinky against hers "I pinky promise princess," he softly says.

Gemini whimpered giving him a hug "I'm going to miss you grandpa," she whispered.

"And I will miss you little one you two be good for your papa's alright. Your grandmother and I will always come visit no matter what alright," Lucius softly says.

"Okay, I love you grandpa," Gemini sniffed.

"And I love you too princess," Lucius hugged his granddaughter while Narcissa held Scorpius into a hug telling him the same thing.

That was until three more bodies came tumbling through the fireplace. "Nev!" Hermione replied giggled while the others looked amuse "The Floo network really hates you as bad it does with Harry," while Luna, Blaise and Harry were helping Alice and Frank to their chairs.

Harry clapped excitedly "Alright … this is how we're going to go in groups. Lily and Rose you guys stay besides Alice. Teddy and James stay beside Frank. Neville you and Draco are between Gemini and Scorpius. Luna you and Mione are between me with baby Henry which you should put a 'stuck me' charm in his baby pouch so he won't fall out. Hold onto the rope everyone," Harry instructed everyone.

"We'll apparate you guys as we both want to stay a bit longer before we head back to France Harry," Narcissa replied.

"Of course see you in the other side," Harry replied. Making sure Alice and Frank were holding onto it, tightly "One… Two… Three… _Family Comes First!"_

And the horrible feeling that comes with local Portkeys was worst with international Portkeys. As they landed with a loud-thump! One the ground, they looked up to see a small cottage. Lily and Alice were under Teddy and James. Frank and Neville ended up with their faces in the dirt then there's Gemini, Scorpius on top of Draco who groaned in pain. Harry was laying on his back, breathless after being dropped to the earth so fast- "Stupid gravity!" grumbling under his breath then there's Hermione was on her knees holding her baby boy Henry close glaring at the rope like it was its fault that she lost her grace. The only ones who were standing was a very pregnant, very amused 29-year-old woman with her husband Blaise Zabini with their kids along with Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Lulu, how the bloody hell did you guys keep standing like that!" Hermione grumbled as Henry whimpered and stumbled on her feet which Blaise steadied her not wanting them to get hurt with baby Henry in the baby pouch he didn't want to take any chances and felt slightly dizzy from the landing.

"Thanks B," Hermione murmured.

"Of course, how's baby Henry doing?" Blaise asked looking at his god son.

Henry gave a toothy smile as she smiled at her baby boy "He seems okay luckily he didn't get hurt from the fall not like the rest of us," she murmured kissing her son on the forehead "Did you Henry. You're such a good boy aren't you," cooing over her baby.

Black Cottage-Elder's Headquarters.

The headquarters was filled with vampires, wolves, elders and imprints while the children was being watched by Emily and Kim as they were preparing their lunches well dinner anyway. It was the meeting to continue an alliance they had started to make with the new comers, their new magical new comers. Ones that had family in both groups of magical beings "Carlisle! My vision went blurry!"

"Mio is coming!" Isa immediately got up from her place, beaming where two soft 'pop's came revealing Jayden and Cameron who smirked.

"Guess who's hereeeeee" Cameron sang playfully looking through the window.

"Well at least we know when they-"Paul was cut off by a loud cracking noise and multiple thumps to the ground outside "What the fuck was that?!"

Until he got wacked on the head by his wife Rachel "Watch your mouth there are children outside that can hear," she hissed at him.

Paul mumbled under his breath with a 'sorry' while the others shakes their heads knowing Paul.

 _"Lulu, how the bloody hell did you guys keep standing like that!"_ Seth heard the sweetest voice imaginable and he immediately shook his head before heading out the door.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

Jayden smirked "That … would be our sister- "giving Cameron a look as they grinned and apparate with a soft 'pop' while the others followed after them.

"Thanks B," there it was again. The sweetest angelic voice replied who was being helping her up. Seth continued to follow the sweet angelic voice which stirred something in the frozen vampires and shocked wolves while the humans were looking at them curiously. As one they all ran towards the door. Though for Billy he let them run ahead of him so he can maneuver his wheel chair. The sight met them was one they wouldn't ever forget, let alone not use for blackmail. They was an ethereal pregnant blonde standing with a guy next to him who had somewhat dark skin and two blonde boys holding close to their mother if they had to guess standing behind a pile of bodies. While a girl who was on her knees carrying a baby boy in his pouch as she kept bouncing him almost looking a bit sick.

"Of course how's baby Henry doing?" he replied.

The baby of course gave a toothy smile giggling as the brunette girl smiled at her son if they had to guess "He seems okay luckily he didn't get hurt from the fall not like the rest of us," she murmured kissing her son on the forehead "Did you Henry. You're such a good boy aren't you," cooing over her baby.

Once they got a closer look, the sick female had scars, similar to Emily's and even worse. The blonde, she was just as scarred. These women were the war Heroine. As they watched, a young man with short black hair rushed to the blonde girl "Love, you're good right? No ill side affects. Maybe you should sit down," he was fretting over her. It was adorable, at least until they saw her icy cold glare. He raised his hands "Alright, alright, how about we free, Lilian Luna before the mother crushes her huh?" he offered.

That's when they saw a girl struggled to get off someone off her "Uncle Neville! I swear on Merlin I will castrate your arse if you don't get Auntie Alice off me NOW!?" they jumped at the screech and crackled as the girl immediately jumped up, after being freed of her burden.

"Lilian Luna Potter," the brunette put her hands on her hips "Where did you hear that kind of talk? Hopefully not from your father," glaring at the raven black male with the glasses who groaned at this "Did you get hurt darling?" she asked softly.

"No," the girl shook her head.

"Good now let's go help the others huh?" the brunette offered.

"Okay," the girl nodded at this.

Once they got a clear view of the girl, she was about 5' with black raven black raven and pale skin and had green eyes. She was glaring before she kicked Teddy awake.

"Get up arsehole. The fall wasn't that bad and you're older than me. JAMES! FIX my outfit NOW?!" they saw a brown haired kid chuckled to himself. Before he shook his head and ran behind the pregnant blonde.

"Lilian Luna Potter watch your mouth young lady," the brunette glowering her eyes at the girl who grew quiet and bowing her head in shame.

"Sorry auntie," the girl whispered.

They heard a grumble and looked at the ground, where the tall black haired man was just wake up "Bloody hell! What did I get myself into this time huh? Stop yelling now Lily! And James Sirius Potter you stop being a prat to your sister!" the two kids stopped bickering as they turned to stare at him wide eyed "Daddy!" Dad!" Lily and James ran to the guy as he was lifting himself up. He caught them each in a separate arm. They both smirked and said "You're okay," they both exclaimed.

He groaned "Not with you two I'm not. I'm going to go insane if it wasn't for your aunt Hermione here. Now go help Teddy up now," he continued to get up. They finally caught up how tall he was, he was about 6'7" and how muscular his body frame was.

"Where's Draco?" the black haired man replied.

That's when they heard another groan where two elder blonde couple rushed to him.

"Dragon are you alright?" the elder woman asked.

He waved it off stating he's fine "I'm fine mother, I'm fine,"

"Papa!" "Dad! You're okay!" the kids who had blonde hair like their dad while the little girl had brown hair like the other guy who was on the ground.

"Grandpa," the brunette girl whimpered.

The elder man rushed to the little girl "What is it princess are you hurt?" he softly asked.

"No…" the girl mumbled as she hugged him tightly but, whispered something to him "Who are they?" pointing at the pack and the vampires who widen their eyes as the elder man followed where his granddaughter Gemini was pointing at.

"Princess we don't point at people it's rude," the elder man murmured under his breath.

"Sorry grandpa," the girl pouted hiding her face as he gave a sigh "Don't even worry about it princess," he murmured.

That was until they heard another voice which was the black haired man standing in front of the two elder couple who seemed well they can't really explain about them.

"Frank? Alice? Are you two alright?" he said slowly, as if they wouldn't understand him otherwise. When he got no reaction except a blank stare, he nodded at this looking around.

"Where's Rose?" he asked looking around.

"I'm over here," Rose muffled on top of the tree as they looked up seeing the girl stuck on the tree branch sniffing "Mummy… Mummy…" she whimpered trying to gain someone's attention until everyone looked up at the highest tree where a young girl was stuck by the tree branches.

"Rose! How in the world did you get up there" the brunette girl widens her eyes in horror passing her son to the black haired as she climbed up the tree "Don't move I'm coming to get you," she rushed to her daughter's aid.

That was until two people apparate with a silent 'pop' revealing Jayden and Cameron.

"Hey 'Fire wel-" Jayden and Cameron were to cut off by Hermione "Not now guys!" as she apparate to the tallest trees where a young girl was stuck by the tree branches

"Rose what are you doing up there?" Jayden widen his eyes in horror.

Rose whimpered "Mummy," she asked as her shirt was slowly ripping from the tree branch while everyone widen their eyes in horror.

"I'm coming Rose I'm coming," Hermione held her breath slowly grabbed her daughter by the waist as she rushed to her mom crying clutching her shirt "Shh it's okay baby I'm here, I'm here," she murmured. Rose clutched her mom's neck sobbing like crazy.

"I was so scared mummy," Rose whimpered.

"I know baby, I know," Hermione shush her baby girl "Hold on tight okay I'm going to apparate to the ground," she whispered as Rose nod at this.

Everyone rushed to them "Are you okay Rose," Teddy, James, Lily, Gem, Scorpius, Lysander, and Lorcan hugging their friend as she kept clutching her mum's shirt.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Wow that's a long chapter. This story is working progress but, I'm nearly there though. This story is going to reach at least maybe… to Chapter 30 but, we'll see. Let me know what you guys think ^_^**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: Family Reunion**

"It's okay Rose, it's okay," Hermione whispered kissing her forehead checking any scratches but, there's none and left to sigh in relief.

"How did you get up there?" Cameron asked rushing to his niece as he was relieved that his niece was alright.

"My hand slipped and I must've fell up to those trees," Rose whispered.

Cameron soften his eyes hugging his niece "It's a miracle you didn't get hurt by those rocks over there. I'm just glad you're okay Rosie you nearly gave your mum a heart attack," he mumbled.

Harry kissed his niece as her tears kept falling down her cheeks "Shh it's okay Rosie we got you," he murmured where he noticed they weren't alone.

"Which one of you burly men are Billy Black?" He eyed us once everyone kept smothering Rose if she was alright, she just kept sniffling holding her mom close while baby Henry looked so confuse as Narcissa was holding him as she gave a sigh in relief knowing her granddaughter Rose was alright. They may not be related but, she considers Hermione her adopted daughter so in a way they're somewhat related I suppose. They all seemed to stand up taller and an air of authority and power swelled around him. It was so palpable, everyone was shivering, even his family, which he strategically placed himself in front of.

Billy held his breath "That would be me," he replied quietly, as he saw his god daughter fretting her daughter. The young man glanced in shock then he turned to his family.

"Uncle Billy…" Hermione whispered.

Billy gave a small smile "Hello little Mya, my you look so grown up the last time I saw you," he chuckled at this.

Hermione blinked her eyes in tears as she held both her children close to her "How are you uncle Billy?" she asked.

"I'm good, I'm good. If I knew you were going to date my cousin we would've been family blood or not," Billy smirked.

Hermione gave a teared up laugh "Yeah we would've been through marriage if that makes sense," she whispered.

The young man glanced at his family, arranging them before glancing at a now pale blonde and picking her up. "Sorry sir, excuse me a moment," he rushed passed us and immediately placed her on the couch in the living room. We could hear grumbling before he 'snapped' at her "Shut it Luna, you're sick from the ride here. Rest here in this bed and don't move damn it! Stay put and that's a god damn order," he scolded her leaving her to pout. Her husband or which they assumed anyway grabbed the boys and told them something in whisper tones where the two young blonde boys rushed to their mother.

"Mummy," one of the blonde boys asked.

"Yes sweetheart," the blonde girl softly replied.

"Papa said that you need to stay here okay," the other blonde boy replied with a serious look "We don't want you or baby Jade to get hurt okay mummy," he explained kissing her stomach.

"You be good baby Jade, mummy needs to rest okay," the blonde boy murmured.

The blonde girl sighed patting her boys on the head "Alright sweetheart," she says in the background; before he walked out, slamming the door shut and stalked towards his family "Anyone else feel ill? "he glared at them as they all mumbled 'no' shaking their heads, "Sorry about that sir, she was rather, ill," the group chuckled at his sheepishness, before looking at him directly. He and the chestnut brunette which they learned that it was Hermione (a.k.a. Mio from Isa-or Sapphire from her brothers Jayden and Cameron were more scarred than the others. But, he more so then her.

"What's your name young one," Billy asked, we saw him grip his wand as he watched the tree line before turning his eyes to them.

"Harry. Harry Potter-Black. My children James Sirius and Lilian Luna 'Lily' Potter-Black. My surrogate son, Theodore Edward Remus Lupin but, we call him Teddy for short" he pointed out the children. When all eyes towards Teddy his hair immediately changed from turquoise to light pink before shifting to red back to turquoise. We watched in awe before we turned to Harry "The woman beside me is Hermione Granger which you all know… well some of you anyway," he pointed at her who smiled with a nod. Her children Roselynn Sapphire Jasmine Granger-Lupin 'Rose' then there's baby Henry. Henry Xander Granger-Lupin. The woman in the house is Luna Lovegood-Longbottom Zabini, their children Lysander, and Lorcan Scamander-Zabini Luna's sons, pregnant with Jadene Elizabeth Zabini, with her husband Blaise Zabini then there's this hunk of meat Neville Longbottom and his fiancée Draco Malfoy with their children Gemini Alice 'Gem' and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and their set of parents. Alice Marie and Frank James Longbottom then there's Draco's parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who's decided to come but, only visiting though," he explained.

We looked at them all. The children, while not looking as haunted as the adults, looked haunted. It was now real. It made sense that with their ages, they'd be part of the war. "Daddy…" they looked at the black raven with mixed colors of red, she seemed to be in tears. He opened his arms and she was instantly in them. They heard him murmur to her before looking at Rose, James, Teddy, Scorpius, Gem, Lysander and Lorcan. They knew that he wanted to hold them as well. They watched them. They drew comfort from each other.

"I miss mom…" "I miss dad…" "Dad… can you tell me about them some more…?" they watched as the stoic look left his eyes and tears immediately fell from them. No sound came, just the tears. They looked so broken.

"It's horrible isn't it…? Watching them fall apart. I mean." They turned to see Luna, she was supposed to stay in bed.

"What happen to them?" Bill questioned. She looked at him with a stoic look one that said she knew what happen to the broken family.

"When you lose someone you love. You never feel whole again. Look at them all. Even me. I lost my husband Rolf from a raid of death eaters…" Luna bit her bottom lip trying not to cry "I never thought I find love again until Blaise came along," she explained as she gave a small smile where a pair of arms held her waist with a love in his eyes.

"We were friends for a long time, I healed her heart while she healed mine. It was very difficult for all of us when it came with the war… "Blaise whispered watching his family looked completely broken.

"It also destroys a part of you. A part of you that you didn't know you had. But, it's not time for the stories yet," she said softly as Blaise chuckled softly. Glancing at the family "Harry, get your arse together. We need to get some sleep," she called laughingly.

"What are you doing?" Jared hissed at her. He flinched back at her icy cold glare.

"Saving us. His mental breaks down are pretty bad," She said brokenly.

They watched as he looked up with a tender look in his eyes "You just gotta ruin an intimate moment did you Luna?" he asked.

"Oh stop. I'm not trying to be a buzzkill I actually love them but, not in public though. So get yourself together Harry," She put on a pompous show, that had them all laughing loudly.

"You'd make a great Draco Malfoy," Hermione gasped out between laughter.

"Oii what's that supposed to mean?" Draco huffed almost looked offended.

"Nothing Draco," Hermione giving him an innocent look.

Draco huffed "You're so lucky I can't stay mad at you Mimi," he replied.

"That's because you love me and if it wasn't for me you and Neville would've gotten together now did you," Hermione grinned showing her teeth leaving the others to laugh as he gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Well obviously because your too stubborn and I love you for it since you're my sister," Draco whispered.

Hermione gave a soft smile "And I love you as my brother," she whispered.

Draco held her into a hug "Well we're practically siblings so of course you to have to love me," he smirked leaving the others to chuckle.

"Unless of course you rather be like Pansy Parkinson then be all means be my guest Luna," Neville murmured.

"Don't you ever say that again! I'm not like that backstabber I'm just rich. And famous. And friends with you lot," she pointed her finger at the small group in front of them which cause more laughter "Hey 'Mione? Got that tent set up yet? I don't wanna walk," she pouted.

It quieted down slightly. They watched as Hermione opened her beaded bag and reached, and reached, and reached, and reached in before pulling her arm out again with a tent in hand. Then to their amazement of the group she just tapped it with her wand and it sprung up with a smirk showing the tent.

"Go ahead Luna it should be set up for you and your family to sleep," Hermione chuckled while the rest of the group looked dumbfounded at this.

"Thank you," Luna hugged her sister and wobbled her way inside with her family to follow her two boys with her husband following suit.

"Well what are you lots waiting for go on in," Hermione huffed.

"I'm staying with you mummy," Rose mumbled holding her mum by the waist not wanting to be away from her after that traumatized experience to be stuck in the highest tree put Rose closer to her mom then before. Hermione soften her eyes as she carried her little girl despite she's a bit heavy for a 4-year-old in one hand while Henry was in his baby pouch in the other side noticing her guest watching the scene and gave another sigh.

"Come on in guys. It's big enough for all of us," Hermione answered. The wolves looked a bit skeptically but, watched as one another moved into it before they allowed the humans to follow. Than they did, and they were followed by the vampires.

Everyone was in awe well most of everyone anyway. Hermione set Henry's crib with her wand setting pillows and sat down on her rocking chair covering him with a blanket while Rose sat on her mum's lap. Then there's Lily, James and Edward who chatting away with the other kids Scorpius, Gem, Lysander, and Lorcan. Frank and Alice Longbottom sat on their chairs with a blank look on their faces while Neville and Draco talking with Narcissa and Lucius about the wedding with Jayden and Cameron helping out.

"Mummy…" Rosie murmured.

"Yes Rosie,"

"Can I have a puppy?"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish looking down at her daughter who was sitting on her lap "I'm sorry what?"

"Can I have a puppy mummy?"

"Why on earth would you want a puppy sweetheart?"

"Well… since Crookshakes is gone… he was my only friend that tends to calm me down beside you mummy and I just … I miss having a pet around,"

Hermione soften her eyes kissing her daughter's forehead "Of course you can have a puppy we'll look in the morning alright,"

Rose gave a sleepy smile "Thank you mummy. I love you mummy and good night Henry," kissing her baby brother on the forehead and her mum before she dozed herself to sleep.

"And we love you too sweetheart," Hermione murmured and felt Henry soft snores setting him gently inside his crib covering him with a blanket.

Hermione looked tired as she covered the blanket over her children while everyone else was standing around with a wave of her wand a few chairs surrounded for everyone to sit down.

"Please sit," Hermione tiredly yawned at this.

"Thank you," Sam nodded at this as everyone followed suit.

 **Jayden's P.O.V.**

"So…. " Isa starts to say leaving Hermione raised her eyebrow "You're… actually here… I'm not dreaming am I?" she whispered.

"I would hope not then this whole experience having Rose being stuck in the tree was a terrible dream Izzy," Hermione murmured setting herself some tea which seemed to calm her down.

"Cookie you must be tired," Cameron replied.

Hermione waved it off "I'll be fine," she says.

Cameron and I gave each other worried looks that was until my oldest son Nik came to hug his favorite aunt.

"Auntie Min'nie," Nik murmured at this "Please don't cry I don't like it when you cry," he muffled against her shirt.

Hermione gave a brave smile "I'm not crying baby boy," she whispered.

Harry walked in hugging Hermione into a hug "So how you guys been since we last saw one another?" Cameron asked.

"We could ask you the same thing after everything… I know your probably heard this a lot but, how are you? I mean really?" Sophia asked.

Hermione sat down crossing her legs sipping her tea "Honestly… I've been feeling numb… but, I'll get over it I usually do," she murmured at this.

"Sweetie, you don't have to brave with us. We know they hurt you both," Mal murmured as she sat down next to her sister in law.

She leaned her head against her shoulder "I know… you know me too well," she murmured.

"That's because we're sisters. We'll get through this Mia, I know we will," Mal replied softly.

She nodded at this turning to the rest of clan of the Cullens and the pack.

"So … Izzy … you're married correct?" Hermione asked.

Isa held her breath nodding at this "Yes I am… with Edward… we two children Renesmee and Elliott Jacob," she explained.

"Probably Henry is still a baby so it might be awhile till he can talk but, Rose. She probably be stubborn but, she means well," she explained.

Isa nodded at this "Of course she's beautiful they both are" she gave a small smile.

Hermione gave a brave smile "Yes, they're both my babies," she replied.

Edward cleared his throat which snapped Isa out of her thoughts "Oh right… umm Mio this is my husband Edward, our two children Renesemee and Elliott. Edward, kids this is my cousin Mio Jayden's and Cameron's little sister," she explained.

"Nice to meet you," Edward replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her cousin's husband "Nice to meet you as well and I would appreciate if you stay out of my head Mr. Cullen," she stiffly replied.

"He tends to do that it's very annoying," Jayden stiffly replied.

"Very," Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Edward cut it out," Isa hissed at her husband who gave a sheepishly smile "He can't help himself he's curious about you being a witch and all," she explained.

Hermione raised her eyebrow with a glower look which left Isa to slump her seat feeling a bit uncomfortable "Erm… I hope you don't mind Mio but, uh they were curious who you were so… they may or may have read the letter," she winced at this.

"Oh did they now?" Hermione asked crossing her arms continuing glowering her icy cold look at her cousin.

Before either of the girls can speak up one of Hermione's nieces Raven who is a mixture image of both Jayden and Mal went to greet her favorite auntie.

"Auntie Min'nie" Raven happily exclaimed as she tried to climb her lap.

Hermione chuckled, picking up her niece up "Hey Rae how's my favorite niece," she kissed her cheek.

"I'm good, I miss you auntie," Raven murmured.

"And I miss you too darling," Hermione softly playing with her hair.

Lucius and Narcissa watched the scene "I hate to be the barrier of bad news Mia but, we have to get going," she explained.

"Of course excuse me a minute," Hermione nodded as she rushed Draco's' parents to the fireplace "Be sure to contact us as soon as you arrive there would you," she replied.

"Of course darling see you soon," Narcissa waved at the guests as they waved back even though they hardly said much to the guests except with Harry and his family.

"Don't go," Gem sadly says.

"I'm sorry princess but, we have to get going we'll visit soon alright love," Lucius murmured to his granddaughter.

"Bye grandpa, bye grandma" Scorpius and Gem sadly waved to their grandparents.

"Bye babies," Narcissa kissed her grandkids and used the floo network "Malfoy Villa," and disappeared seconds later with Lucius who nodded at the guest "Malfoy Villa," after her.

"Let's talk over there," Hermione offered.

Everyone followed Hermione into the dining room inside as chairs floated from the air to the ground where she continued to talk "Please sit. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions…" she murmured.

They nodded in agreement as Raven and Nik, Jayden's and Mal's kids were sitting next to their auntie Hermione well mostly Raven who sat on her lap which she didn't seem to mind in fact it seemed to calm her in a way.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So…" Hermione starts a conversation.

"So…" Bella (Isa) answered.

Hermione held her breath sipping her tea once again "What do you guys want to know?" she murmured.

"Everything," Seth blurted out.

Everyone looked at Seth who seemed to stare at Hermione which she didn't noticed as she was playing with my daughter Rae who happens to be her niece.

"Ask away and we'll answer as much as we can," Harry answered.

Leah held her breath "What happen to you guys," she blurted out which left everyone to widen their eyes in horror "I don't mean to be rude I just… you guys seem so … broken… is all.." she mumbled under her breath.

"Well it's a long story to tell you the truth but, we'll tell you bits of it," Blaise answered.

"Try me?" Leah asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"You want to tell them or shall I?" Draco asked.

Hermione held her breath laying her head against Draco's shoulder which left Seth to growl, again she didn't answer at the moment.

"You can tell them from your point of view Draco," Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded at this "How much do you know about Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Not a lot but, I heard it's a school that you all went too," Billy replied.

"It is … we been attending that school since we were 11 years old. Naturally Blaise and I were in Slytherin while Harry, Hermione and Neville in Gryffindor then Luna was in Ravenclaw," he explained.

"There's four houses that was representing from our Head of the House; Professor McGonagall who's now the Head Mistress in our school Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the Head of Gryffindor of the Lions, then there's Professor Flitwick who's the Head of Ravenclaw of an Eagle, then there's Professor Sprout who's the Head of Hufflepuff of an Bager then Professor Snape who's the Head of Slytherin of the snakes. Things started to get very difficult by the time we were in our 4th year," Hermione explained with a distant look on her eyes.

Billy knew what she meant as she lost her 3rd love Cedric Diggory who looks exactly like Edward except he wasn't a vampire… he even wondered if Cedric and Edward were the same person but, shook that thought out knowing it wasn't the time to think that.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Back then… before we started to have a family… I had a vision from Voldemort… you see when he murdered my parents when I was about a year old… he threw a dangerous curse on me which gave me a horcrux," Harry hoarse leaving everyone to widen their eyes in horror including Cameron, Jayden, Sophia, and Mal as they didn't know this part.

"By the time it ended our 6th year that was when we all knew things were getting dangerous for everyone to stay in Hogwarts. Naturally I was gonna go by myself but, Hermione insisted to come with me and Ron too," Harry began to say leaving everyone to scowl well except the Cullens and the Pack who didn't know who he was except a few people "We were going to leave right after the wedding of Bill and Fleur but, then we got attacked by death eaters. So Hermione, Ron and I left during the attack knowing we had to split up. Remus told us to run which we did but, Hermione didn't want to leave her dad but, he told her to go. It was too dangerous to come back so we found a small café to order some coffee," he explained.

"Coffee?" Isa replied.

"Yes, it was the only thing to calm our nerves that was until we were being followed by death eaters. Ron naturally wanted to kill them but, I suggested to erased their memories. Hermione was the one who was good with charms and spells so she oblivated them. That was until we went back to Sirius old place, the old headquarters," Harry distantly replied.

"Then what happen?" Seth asked.

"Well we stayed for a few days that was until Dobby and Kretcher came back with Mundungus Fletcher. He was a thief and stole some of Sirius things that I demanded him to give back everything except the dark objects of course, Mione even threaten him to do so if he didn't give everything back or else he'll deal with her wrath and trust me you don't want to see her piss off," Harry chuckled leaving others to chuckle.

"Sounds like my cousin," Bella chuckled (Mio) at this.

Hermione didn't answer as she listened quietly, her son Henry (used to be Hugo) started to stir being his mother grabbed her baby boy and started rocking him to sleep in her rocking chair.

"During the war … Mione, Ron and I were still on the horcrux hunt but, that was before things started to get really tense between us. Ron walked out when things got really tough leaving me and Mione starving with rarely sleep. Sometimes we wouldn't talk for weeks unless it was about the hunt of the horcrux," Harry explained.

Everyone looked at Hermione who continued to rock her chair to put her son to sleep as he was slowly dozing off.

"The horcrux shows dark things mostly your fears. For Ron he was insecure and wanted Hermione for himself. Of course at the time we didn't know we were going to be betrayed by him, his sister Ginny or their mother Molly (a.k.a. Mrs. Weasley) … it was before we found out the truth," Harry hoarse.

"How did you survive?" Leah whispered.

"With love… Mione and I are practically siblings so we did what we could have to survive with the war and everything. Mione wouldn't even eat or sleep as she wanted to make sure I was alright. Sometimes we would watch over one another. Mione would cry sometimes thinking that I wouldn't know but, I did. I think she knew deep down that it was too hard for her sometimes," Harry replied.

"That's terrible…" Rosalie whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement "It was that was until Ron came back after half a year he found us when I found the Gryffindor Sword inside the lake. Of course at the time I wasn't aware that I should've put the horcrux down before nearly drowning myself to death…. Even though Ron saved me … he was still a git," he scowled.

"He's always been a git Harry even I know that," Draco snorted.

"Shhh," Luna slapped him on the head leaving him to pout "What you know it's true," he grumbled.

"I know he was but, I want to hear this story he's getting to the good part," Luna replied leaving Draco to roll his eyes.

"Of course he is," Draco mumbled.

Blaise looked at the sky "I hate to be the bear of bad news but, it's getting really late. Why don't we continue this tomorrow since we should rest and everything," he offered?

"Of course," Billy nodded "We'll let you all rest," he says.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Harry replied

"See you tomorrow," everyone waved at Harry and his family.

 **Seth's P.O.V.**

Once everyone left the Cullens and the pack decided to go back to the Elder Headquarters to continue our treaty.

"So as I told you before we're going to remain the treaty that we discussed before and work together to protect Mya, Harry and their families correct?" Carlisle replied.

"Yes that would be correct. Since Hermione is Isabella's cousin while Jayden's and Cameron's little sister. We'll make sure to protect them," Billy replied.

"Of course," Carlisle replied once they signed their names with the new signed treaty "We'll see you in the morning,"

"See you in the morning," Billy replied.

Once the Cullens left, Rachel, Sophia and Mal decided to head home with the help of their husbands as the wives were currently pregnant at the moment.

"Is there something you want to tell us Seth?" my dad asked raising his eyebrow at me.

I mumbled under my breath "I … may of imprinted on Hermione," I winced at this.

Everyone grew quiet "Princess? do you have something to tell us too?" dad asked.

Leah sighed "I imprinted on Harry… " she crossed her arms looking away at this.

"Wait a minute you both imprinted on Harry and Hermione," Jake pointed at me and Leah.

We both looked at each other with a shrug "Yes," we both answered.

"Are you telling me that Seth imprinted on my baby sister," Jay growled. He just got back from dropping off his wife Mal.

"Maybe…" I winced at this.

Jayden pinched his nose in annoyance "Bloody hell not again," he grumbled under his breath "Look I get that you can't help yourself when it comes with your imprint but, you can't push Mya Seth. She's been through a lot," he explained.

"I know and I'm not planning on pushing her into anything. I'll fight for her even if it's …. Going to take years for her to trust me," I pointed out.

"Well I wouldn't go that far kid but, I guess we can't really hate you for that," Cameron replied crossing his arms at this.

"I told you I'm not a kid anymore," I scowled.

"And like I said you'll always be a kid to me kid," Cameron smirked.

I scowled "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved him off leaving the pack to chuckle once they congratulate Leah and I.

"And what about you Lee? You're not going to push Harry are you? They both been through a lot with kids on their own. It's going to be tough for them to open up their hearts to another especially Mya," Jayden pointed out with a serious look.

"I know and I'm not going to push him. I want to get to know him and the kids … if they accept me anyway but, I wouldn't push him and I'm sure Seth wouldn't either," Leah replied.

"Good," Cameron nodded at this then gave a smirk "Welcome to the family kids," leaving me and Leah to roll our eyes.

"We're not a family…" Leah protested.

"Yet…" I smirked.

"Not funny," Leah argued.

"Even you agree with them Lee," I pointed out.

Leah gave a defeated sigh "Yeah I know… but, that doesn't mean I want to push him… he's been through so much… including those kids. I can't imagine what they're going through…" she whispered as I felt sadden over this.

"Hey dad did you managed to find out who betrayed Harry and Hermione?" Jake asked.

"I did… Sirius mentioned them a few times… before in our letters before they all stopped… Mrs. Weasley (Molly) Ginevra Molly (Ginny) and Ronald Billius Weasley. They're the ones that dosed Harry and Hermione with love and loyalty potions," Billy replied.

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Leah and Seth exclaimed.

"Yes… well it's very complicated to talk about it… I assure you …" Jayden growled "All I know is that bastard toyed with my sister's feelings… forgetting about her soul mate when she did… I always wondered what happen between her and Sirius but, now I know… I want to kill that bastard," he snarled.

"Does the kids know?" I asked.

Cameron sighed "Of course they know. They're not exactly happy with the news from what Mya told me anyway … Rose didn't take the news very well…thinking that Ronald is her father… it's not something a child should find out despite the circumstances. It's very sad knowing that Rose and baby Henry don't have a father," he explained.

I curled my fist in anger wanting to kill that bastard, how dare he hurt my imprint as I gave a calm sigh after Leah calm down as she put her hand on my shoulder "Don't worry Seth we'll get our revenge on them. At least they left England when they did," she whispered.

 **[Back in England-Wizarding World]**

 **(flashback-9 months ago the same night when Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione Lupin, her siblings with their families & Harry Potter found out about the betrayal from Mrs. Weasley (Molly) Ginny and Ron Weasley-well ex-family member of Weasley anyway)**

 **Arthur P.O.V.**

I was conflicted, hurt, betrayed, mostly disgusted to think that my own wife and my children well ex-wife and children would dose Harry Potter and Hermione Lupin (Hermione Granger) as she never told Ron, Ginny or their mother about her being the youngest, oldest daughter in Remus Lupin family. Bill and Charlie stayed behind as Fleur took the children with Chase to Fred and George's apartment well right now it's Fred's apartment as they wanted to talk to one another while I kept watch towards our ex-family member.

"Arthur please this is just a big misunderstanding," Molly pleaded.

I glared at her and before I can talk Charlie snapped "Are you bloody mental!? How dare you act innocent when this whole time that you killed my best friend?!" he snarled as Chase his husband held him back then turned to his ex-family sibling "AND YOU TWO!? How dare you dose Harry and Hermione with love and loyalty potions and act like that you were in love!? Was that a bloody lie. What about the children?! Do you even love them?!" he snarled.

"Of course I love my children," Ginny whispered.

"That's a load of Bull Sh** and you know it Ginevra," Bill snarled turning to Ron as I can feel his werewolf coming out "How dare you rape and torture Hermione like that. After the hell she went through during the war you fucking RAPE HER?! Just because you're fucking jealous on her relationship with Sirius. At least he had a bloody reason to hate you lot?!" he snarled leaving Ron to yelp.

"He's too old for her," Ron protested.

"AGE doesn't matter or compare how they both loved each other. THEY WERE BLOODY SOUL MATES?!" Bill snarled.

Ron grew quiet "Do you feel at least guilty over this. What about Rose and Hugo huh!? How are they going to feel when their father isn't their real father but, a rapist towards their mother huh!? Did you even think about that?!" Bill screamed.

"Well say something?!" Charlie snapped.

"Why would I want to love a mudblood. I only did it for fun I never loved her or the children. They were always annoying anyway," Ron sneered.

Fleur's eyes turned red and slapped him hard where a loud crack sound "Don't you dare call Mya that horrible name in front of me again?! How dare you act like you love her… not only you dose Mya with illegal potions but, that horrible slag of a mother killed Sirius blaming Bellatrix even though she's been dead for nearly 21 years," she spats and hit Molly on the face.

"You disgust me," Fleur snarled and walked out with Chase holding his sister in law into a comfort hug.

Arthur held his breath "Molly… you, Ronald and Ginevra are not allowed to live in the Burrow anymore," using his Head of the House tone leaving the troubled Weasley widen their eyes in horror "In fact thanks to Harry's help I managed to sell this place since I can no longer see the point staying here anymore," he explained.

"Where would we live Arthur," Molly widen her eyes in horror.

"I wouldn't know and care what you three did since I won't be living in England as well … but, for now I'm going to watch over you three until everything settles in," Arthur coldly spats.

"You can't do that?! We're your family," Ron exclaimed.

"Family… " Arthur stiffly leaving Ron to flinch "Family… Family… FAMILY!?" he exclaimed as his face was red with rage "The only family that I have are my eldest sons Bill, Charlie, George and Fred with their family are my family with the exception of Percy may he bless his soul… you three are nothing but, my family Ronald?! The fact that you three would even think of stealing one of the oldest and richest purebloods the Potters without thinking the consequences… you're so lucky that Harry was even nice enough to press charges with everything in power to do so with the expectation of Hermione Granger including their children. My sons would never in a million years' rape anyone especially a young lady name Hermione Granger a.k.a. the youngest daughter of Remus John Lupin. How dare you act like you didn't do anything wrong. Because of what you did our so called family… can't even look at you or be in the same room as you. Our so called family is broken because of what you three did and didn't want anything to do with you including myself. The fact that you three would use love and loyalty potions on two of my good friend's youngest children, stealing their money and murder Hermione's soul mate Lord Sirius Orion Black, the only member of the Black family who was decent enough to let us stay at his childhood home when he doesn't even live there anymore being as it was used to be the old headquarters?!And if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you three get away with it you got another thing coming Ronald?!" he spats angrily. His face was red with rage and slapped his son with a loud crack.

"Arthur please let's talk about this," Molly pleaded at this.

Arthur expression turned stone which left Molly to shift uncomfortable "Don't you dare start with me Molly…" he spats.

"Daddy please," Ginny pleaded.

Arthur scoffed looking at the Aurors "Make sure these three don't escape. I have a business meeting with my eldest two sons Bill and Charlie," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Whooooooooooo I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm on a roll today! I don't know if you guys notice but, I wanted to show Arthur's conflicted and betrayed feelings towards his ex-family members. Hopefully you guys enjoy ^_^**


End file.
